


Il genio e il burattino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La storia di Donar [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Mythology References, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 30,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Avvertenze Ooc].[Post-Avengers].Tony è un genio, milionario, playboy, filantropo, super-eroe e per di più difficile da ingannare quando annusa bugie e inganni. E ora che ha annusato le menzogne del grande Capitan America, non mollerà la presa.Ha partecipato al contest "Pioggia di pacchetti" indetta dal gruppo Fanfiction Challengers II" https://www.facebook.com/groups/1403523839864633/?hc_location=stream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.  
> Prompt trave.

Attacco alla Tower   
  
Steve incassò il capo tra le spalle e continuò a correre. La tuta sfregava contro i muscoli tesi del suo corpo. I fumogeni gli fecero pizzicare gli occhi, si portò una mano a coprire naso e bocca. La gola bruciava, la sirena gli faceva fischiare le orecchie e le tempie gli pulsavano.  
"Fuori! Fuori! Tutti fuori!" sentì gridare alcuni agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D..  
Rogers schivò due donne vestite in giacca e cravatta, accelerando. Strinse più forte lo scudo. Le luci degli allarmi illuminavano il fumo che invadeva la zona di rossa.  
"Signore, sarebbe il momento di uscire".  
Sentì risuonare la voce di Jarvis a sinistra. Svoltò nel corridoio andando verso il punto da cui provenivano le parole dell'A.I.. Sfondò una porta nera con un calcio ed entrò. Guardò a destra, a sinistra e intravide una sagoma scura nel fumo. La raggiunse, sporse il capo e le s'inginocchiò davanti.  
"Tony?" domandò.  
Tony sfregò i denti tra loro, strinse la ginocchiera destra dell'armatura con una mano mentre con l'altra reggeva un missile lungo metà del suo braccio.  
"Non ora; Cap, sto montando l'armatura" borbottò.  
"E' pericoloso e Fury mi ha dato l'ordine di portarti via da qui" ribatté secco Steve.   
Gli passò le braccia sotto le ascelle tirandolo su, si mise in piedi e gli portò un braccio sotto le gambe sostenendolo. Tony agitò la mano che reggeva il missile alzandola oltre la testa di Steve, allungò l'altro braccio aggrappandosi al bordo del tavolo.  
"La mia armatura!" strillò.  
"La signorina Potts ha già salvato _le polsiere_ delle altre. Mi è stato ordinato di portarti da Fury durante l'attacco e lo farò!" gridò Steve. Si mise a correre uscendo dalla stanza. Tony si aggrappò con la mano alla spalla di Steve, le unghie sporche di grasso avevano piccole schegge di legno all'interno. Strinse il razzo con l'altra, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi e piegò il capo in avanti avvicinandosi all'orecchio di Steve.  
"E ti ha ordinato di farlo da bravo cavaliere, Captain Antiquato?" chiese.  
Rogers avvampò, il respiro gli si mozzò e si voltò dall'altra parte.  
"Sai che ti dico? Prima o poi ti tirerò una trave in testa" borbottò.


	2. Cap.2 Convivenza forzata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.  
> Prompt lettera.  
> Scritta a 4 mani con Vegeta4ever.

Cap.2 Convivenza forzata   
  
"Stark! Quando ti chiamo esigo che ti presenti a rapporto, chiaro?" ringhiò Fury.  
Strinse l'unico occhio piegando in avanti il capo, la fronte dalla pelle scura era aggrottata in ma serie di rughe. Tony alzò una mano, sogghignò e si poggiò contro il tavolo.  
"Ehilà Nichi, anche io ti trovo in forma" salutò.  
Fury inspirò, strinse l'occhio dall'iride nera sfumata di rosso.  
"Ti avevo mandato a prendere, mi pare".  
"Signore, Stark ha fatto resistenze perché desiderava controllare cosa gli stesse venendo trafugato e ho dovuto salvare dei civili da un crollo" spiegò Capitan America.   
Teneva le braccia ai lati del corpo e la schiena ritta. Tony alzò la mano, la sventolò in aria sogghignando e piegò il capo verso sinistra aderendo maggiormente al tavolo.  
"Prof, voglio sottolineare che senza il motivo per cui mi sono trattenuto, metà dei civili sarebbero morti spiaccicati anche con il valoroso intervento del Capitano" disse.  
Nicky sospirò, intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena.  
"Può confermare, Capitano?" chiese.  
Steve fece sbattere i talloni e annuì.  
"Sì, signore" disse rigido.  
Nicky annuì.  
"Allora va bene" disse.  
Guardò Tony, gli si avvicinò e abbassò il capo.  
"Ma la prossima volta che ti chiamo, pretendo arrivi immediatamente" ordinò.  
Tony sogghignò, piegò il capo facendo ondeggiare le ciocche castane e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Allora lasciami la baby-sitter" disse.  
Nicky ringhiò, sfregò i denti tra loro e guardò Steve.  
"Lo affido a lei, Capitano. Conto sul suo buon senso".  
"Signore, dovrò farmi mandare da lui lettere sulla sua posizione ogni dodici ore come dagli altri avengers?" domandò.   
Si voltò e rabbrividì vedendo Tony portarsi alla bocca un bicchiere di vino. Impallidì e le gote gli divennero grigiastre, le iridi azzurre gli divennero biancastre. Fury guardò Stark, sgranò l'unico occhio e gli prese il bicchiere.  
"Dove ... L'hai ... Preso" ringhiò.  
Tony sbuffò, allungò il braccio sul tavolo e afferrò la bottiglia di vino. La portò alle labbra bevendo una serie di sorsi, il liquido rosso gli macchiò il pizzetto. Nicky allungò l'altra mano prendendo la bottiglia, scosse il capo.  
"Stark non è affidabile, Capitano. Dovrà rimanere con lui permanentemente" sancì.  
"Signore, io le ricordo che nella mia dimora già vive un soggetto pericoloso. Come posso lasciare uno per l'altro?" domandò con tono atono Steve.   
S'irrigidì ancor di più e socchiuse gli occhi, tirando il petto in fuori. Tony sventolò la mano in aria, sorrise.  
"In casa mia vivono Hulk e Wolverine. In week-end anche Loki e Barton. Un soggetto pericoloso in più non lo noterà nessuno" disse.  
Nicky lo guardò, strinse un pugno.  
"Stai nascondendo Barton e Loki al Consiglio?" sibilò.  
Tony alzò le spalle.  
"E gli altri due a gente anche meno simpatica".  
Nicky accennò un sorriso.  
"Potrei quasi apprezzati per questo, Stark. Bene Capitano, ha i suoi ordini".  
"Sì signore" ribatté secco Capitan America.  
Fece il saluto militare e diede le spalle a Nick Fury.  
"Però avrei preferito una lettera bomba" bisbigliò.

 

 


	3. Cap.3 Trasloco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.  
> Prompt Fontana.

Cap.3 Trasloco  
  
Luke gridò e sbatté a terra la catena ripetutamente, un rivolo di sudore gli colò fino al pizzetto nero e chiuse gli occhi a fessura. I muscoli del petto nudo erano tesi e i denti lattei brillavano in contrasto con la sua pelle scura.  
"Lui è Luke Cage".   
Lo presentò Steve, appoggiando il sacco da boxe sul pavimento.  
"Abbiamo parcheggiato le moto sotto, se ce le rubano vi spezzeremo il collo".   
Grugnì il gigante alto due volte il biondo. Bruce si tirò su gli occhiali facendoli aderire alla pelle, deglutì facendo un passo indietro.  
"Io sono Bruce Banner" si presentò con voce bassa.  
Tony avanzò passando tra lui e Clint, sorrise alzando il capo e inarcò le sopracciglia castane.  
"Tranquillo Skywalker, qui nessuno ruba niente. Io sono Tony, Tony Stark" disse.  
Barton strinse le labbra guardando Natasha, che annuì. La donna osservò Steve, strinse le iridi ghiaccio.  
"Non è un soggetto pericoloso?" chiese.  
"Solo quando ho a che fare con stronz**ti e baldra**he dello Shield" sibilò.   
Rogers deglutì un paio di volte e il sorriso gli tremò.  
"Che ne dici di andare in camera?" domandò, afferrando la mano di Cage.  
"Bah, speriamo abbiano le finestre" borbottò Luke.   
Capitan America lo trascinò e l'altro lo seguì ringhiando, la parte finale delle catene intorno alle sue braccia strisciò sul pavimento della Tower. Natasha strinse i pugni assottigliando le labbra, guardò i due allontanarsi. Bruce si umettò le labbra.  
"Forse è meglio se io mi tengo alla larga" disse.  
Barton si sfiorò l'arco sulla spalla, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Hai già avvisato il lupo di cappuccetto rosso che hai ospiti?" chiese.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, sogghignò.  
"Bad wolf è bravo nel suo lavoro. Starà già tentando di mettere gli artigli sul distruttore di terzi piani a tradimento" disse.  
Banner sospirò.  
"Basta che non li prende per intrusi" sussurrò.  
"Io sono sul divano, imbecilli!" urlò Wolverine.   
Incrociò le braccia e strinse il sigaro tra i denti.  
"E capo, troverò chi ha attaccato ieri e lo appenderò per il caz** sopra la lettera A del suo nome sopra la torre" ringhiò.  
Cage ruggì, incassò il capo pelato nel collo nerboruto e digrignò i denti.  
"Io lo odio quello, ti fa piangere tutte le notti" sibilò.   
Le orecchie di Steve divennero rosse e strattonò più volte il nero. Logan ghignò, espirò il fumo del sigaro e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Ci mancava il moccioso fontana” borbottò.   
Sprofondò nel divano e il rosso del sigaro gli illuminò il viso semi-ricoperto da barba e capelli incolti.  



	4. Cap.4 Visite notturne I° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.  
> Prompt Tasca.

Cap.4 Visite notturne I° parte   
  
Steve socchiuse un occhio, si leccò le labbra e sentì la testa pulsare.   
"Luke, te l'ho già spiegato. Non devi venire a dormire con me, perché non siamo in galera e le camere bastano" biascicò.   
Si mise su un fianco facendo cadere lo scudo sul pavimento con un tonfo, lasciando scoperto il peluche semi-nascosto dalle coperte. Sentì i passi proseguire e arcuò le sopracciglia.   
"Tu non sei Cage" sibilò.   
Si sporse oltre il letto, afferrò lo scudo e si voltò tenendolo forte. Vide Tony e avvampò nascondendosi le parti intime. Tony sogghignò, incrociò le braccia al petto nudo sotto una cicatrice circolare dal colore rosato,  
"Dormi in lingerie, Capiscle?" chiese.  
"Esiste una cosa chiamata bussare, Stark" ribatté secco il biondo.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sporse, si tirò su le coperte nere. Tolse lo scudo e si coprì con la stoffa.  
"Inoltre mi sorprende che tu non dormi in armatura". Aggiunse.  
Tony sogghignò piegando il capo di lato, fece due passi avanti strusciando i piedi nudi sul tappeto.  
"Tecnicamente essendo casa mia non ho il dovere di bussare" disse.  
Si sedette sul bordo del letto, voltò la testa facendo l'occhiolino.  
"Ti sorprenderà sapere che indosso l'armatura solo per combattere, Cap".  
"Natasha mi ha raccontato che una volta l'hai tenuta così a lungo da espletare al suo interno i tuoi bisogni. Sotto, mentre visitavo la tua palestra di boxe" spiegò Steve.   
Si sdraiò e affondò il capo biondo nel cuscino, richiudendo gli occhi. Tony roteò gli occhi sbuffando, strinse le braccia al petto.  
"Scommetto che non ti ha detto che pensavo di dover morire quel giorno, che ero ubriaco e che la indossavo da sole tre ore" borbottò.  
Lo guardò, accennò un sorriso sciogliendo le braccia.  
"Beh, se ti sei ambientato è apposto. Però mi devi dire una cosa".  
"Se è per quella faccenda con Clint, mi sono solo seccato perché voleva utilizzare in modi impropri i miei disegni! Non sarò Michelangelo, ma ci tengo" ribatté Steve.   
Socchiuse un occhio e fissò il soffitto, illuminato da un raggio di luce soffusa della luna. Tony alzò le spalle.  
"Nah, non sono l'avvocato di Legolas. È una faccenda più personale" disse.  
Si grattò il pizzetto, strinse le labbra.  
"Anche se in questo momento m'interessa sapere se credi alla mia versione o a quella di Natasha. Ma temo sia scontata la risposta, nessuno crede mai alla mia versione, quindi passiamo direttamente al quesito successivo, eh?" disse.  
Poggiò le mani sulle coperte, guardò il capo biondo di Steve.  
"Perché la notte piangi per me?" domandò.  
Steve avvampò.  
"In realtà ti avevo creduto".  
Strinse gli occhi e si mordicchiò il labbro. Strofinò con indice e pollice la stoffa del lenzuolo nero.  
"E la seconda è personale" borbottò.  
Tony annuì, sogghignò.  
"Fai bene a crederci, Cap, perché è la verità. Tre mesi fa ho perfino affrontato un terrorista psicotico con i super-poteri senza armatura!".  
Si alzò, raggiunse il lato del letto e piegò le ginocchia poggiando il mento a lato del cuscino.  
"È personale anche per me, visto che il soggetto è il sottoscritto".  
Steve si voltò, abbassò lo sguardo e avvampò. Si sporse e afferrò il peluche a forma di orsetto nascondendolo sotto la coperta.  
"Lo sai qual'è il tuo errore? Credere di avere il mondo in tasca" sibilò.


	5. Cap.5 Visite Notturne II° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE  
> Prompt: 70. Fulmine

Cap.5 Visite Notturne II° parte  
  
  
Tony sporse il capo, osservò il rialzo nella coperta sogghignando.  
"E tu credi di avere cinque anni? Nemmeno Thor dorme con l'orsacchiotto, ed è Thor!" esclamò.   
Poggiò le gambe sul materasso, aveva il volto a distanza di due mani da quello di Steve.  
"E' un regalo di un amico" sussurrò Steve.   
Avvampò e si voltò, abbassando lo sguardo. Osservò la finestra e strinse a sé l'orsetto. Tony alzò una mano, la ondeggiò in aria muovendola in cerchio.  
"Sai, comincio a provare una certa empatia con Psycho, e dire che io sto avendo a che fare con un biondo da meno di tre minuti. Capisco sia psicotico, anch'io diventerei psicotico, insomma, chi è che non diventerebbe psicotico? I biondi sono il male, chiunque dovrebbe saperlo, essere biondi implica una notevole riduzione dei neuroni e ...".  
Si morse il labbro, si passò la mano tra i capelli castani e sbuffò.  
"E se fosse per un amico dormirei anche con un unicorno rosa".  
Steve si mise la ciocca bionda color cenere e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Thor temo ne abbia uno" borbottò.   
Accavallò le gambe sotto la coperta e si massaggiò il collo. Una goccia di sudore gli scese lungo il corpo nudo fino a impregnarsi nei peli biondo cenere del pube, i muscoli erano gonfi e tesi. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, abbassò la mano e arricciò il labbro verso l'alto socchiudendo un occhio mentre sgranava l'altro.  
"Point Break, il signore degli unicorni" disse, con tono serio.  
Batté le palpebre, scosse il capo passandosi la mano sul volto.  
"Sul serio, dovremmo farci un film. Insieme a Captain Lingerie, i segreti della vergine che dormiva nuda".  
"Tony! Finirà che t'infilerò le tue stupidaggini su per il naso" borbottò Steve.   
Le guance gli si arrossarono e si mordicchiò il labbro. Strofinò il piede sul talamo togliendo una parte delle lenzuola da sopra il letto.   
"Parli come Pepper. Hai mai pensato di fare la segretaria?" chiese Tony.  
Si grattò il pizzetto, arricciò il naso e sospirò sporgendosi in avanti verso il volto di Steve. Gli prese una guancia con la mano tenendogli il viso, aderì con la fronte a quella dell'altro e socchiuse le iridi castane.  
"Voglio sapere perché piangi per me, Cap" sussurrò.  
"Sai, Tony… Prendere in pieno un fulmine di Thor sarebbe meno devastante che sopportarti per pochi minuti" ribatté Capitan America.


	6. Cap.6 Visite Notturne III° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE  
> Prompt: 72. Insensibilità

Cap.6 Visite Notturne III° parte  
  
"Sei un insensibile" borbottò Steve.  
Alcune gocce di pioggia ticchettarono sulla finestra. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio socchiudendo l'occhio mentre sgranava l'altro, incrociò le braccia storcendo il labbro.  
"E sta volta perché?" chiese.  
"Per le domande che fai. Piango di esasperazione se proprio t'interessa" ribatté Steve.   
La pioggia si fece più forte e si sentì risuonare in una serie di ticchettii diversi delle gocce a contatto con le diverse superfici della tower. Tony ridacchiò, strusciò la fronte su quella di Steve dilatando le iridi castane che brillarono di riflessi più chiari.  
"Esasperazione? Seriamente? Cap, la prossima volta potrei pensare di rimanere chiuso nel vortice dimensionale insieme al missile!".  
Steve sentì le guance bruciargli fino a dolergli, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e sentì la gola secca. Strinse i denti e sentì il peso dell'altro premere contro il suo corpo. La finestra tremò e alla luce della luna che filtrava si unì quella di una serie di fulmini.  
"Sì, siete una famiglia esasperante" bisbigliò.  
Tony sentì una fitta al petto, rilassò le spalle e le iridi si fecero liquide. Strinse con pollice e indice il mento di Steve, lo guardò.  
"Te lo ricordo, vero?" sussurrò.  
La voce era roca e suadente, parlò in maniera lenta sentendo il ticchettio della pioggia rimbombare sopra le sue parole.  
"Stark, di Howard hai solo la capacità di esasperare e tra l'atro non è una caratteristica solo vostra" ribatté Steve.

 


	7. Cap.7 Dichiarazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE  
> Prompt: 73. Gelosia

Cap.7 Dichiarazione  
  
Tony fissò gli occhi azzurri di Steve, sentiva i propri capelli castani strofinare contro quelli biondo cenere dell'altro e allargò le dita della mano poggiata sul materasso mentre con l'altra stringeva il mento di Steve.  
"Saresti credibile, Steve" sibilò.  
Gli sollevò il mento verso l'alto, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Se io non fossi un genio attento ai dettagli" sussurrò.  
"Sei forse geloso Stark?" domandò.   
Osservò le scie lasciate dalle gocce d'acqua sulla finestra brillare argentate. Si morse l'interno della guancia e si leccò le labbra screpolate. Tony strinse più forte il mento di Steve facendolo voltare verso di sé, gli premette la mano sulla spalla.  
"E tu eri alla casa di riposo per anziani mentre ti dicevano come mi chiamo?".  
"Lo so che ti chiami Tony, ma rispondimi" ribatté Rogers.   
Inspirò e sentì odore di alcool e fumo provenire dall'altro, strinse le labbra. Tony alzò le spalle, sogghignò piegando di lato il capo e aggrottando le sopracciglia castane.  
"Non è difficile Cap. Il modo in cui pronunci il mio cognome, il modo in cui mi guardi quando bevo o quando sono impegnato a progettare qualcosa di nuovo. Ho visto mio padre fare le stesse cose e sono cosciente di imitarlo in maniera pressoché pateticamente identica" disse.  
Strusciò le ginocchia sul materasso facendo piegare la coperta, toccò con le cosce quelle del capitano nascoste dal lenzuolo ed espirò dal naso.  
"Sono geloso? La vera domanda è; potrei non esserlo?".  
"Ti amo Tony, mentre con tuo padre era un rapporto diverso. E piango perché ti devo fare del male come me ne faccio io, solo in modo diverso" ribatté Steve.   
I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Tony.  
"E se fossi geloso del rapporto che avevo con Howard, non saresti quello di cui mi sono innamorato".   
Aggiunse con voce roca.


	8. Cap.8 L'ego di Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGyB5x_lkug  
> 1000 hours  
> Green Day  
> Starlit night  
> The moon is shining bright

Cap.8 L'ego di Tony

Pepper avanzò, digitò il codice d'accesso ed entrò nel laboratorio sentendo la porta di vetro chiudersi alle sue spalle.  
"Tony? Tony, è quasi l'alba!" chiamò.  
Udì un brusio in sottofondo, aggrottò le sopracciglia girando attorno ad un tavolo. Scavalcò un braccio meccanico, poggiò la mano dalle dita sottili sul muro e si affacciò. Tony era in ginocchio davanti ad uno schermo olografico bluastro che raffigurata Steve con le guance arrossate e gli occhi azzurri lucidi.  
"Ti amo Tony" disse Steve.  
Pepper sgranò un occhio socchiudendo l'altro, le iridi acquamarina brillarono e avanzò fino alle spalle del fidanzato. L'uomo prese una manciata di pop corn dal vassoio che Ferro Vecchio reggeva, se le portò alle labbra masticando rumorosamente.  
"Ti amo Tony" ripeté la voce di Steve.  
Tony ingoiò, si leccò le labbra.  
"Zoom sulle labbra, J" ordinò.  
Le labbra rosate di Steve si fecero più vicine mentre ripetevano la frase.  
"Che stai facendo?" chiese Pepper.  
Tony sobbalzò, si voltò e sgranò gli occhi circondati da delle occhiaie violacee.  
"Ehilà Pep. E' bello vederti" disse.  
Lanciò un'occhiata allo schermo, vide le labbra di Steve muoversi.  
"Ti amo, Tony" dissero nuovamente.  
Tony afferrò una manciata di pop corn, li porse a Pepper.  
"Vuoi?" domandò.  
La donna incrociò le braccia sotto al seno, scosse il capo sospirando.  
"Hai lasciato il Capitano da solo dopo che si è dichiarato per accrescere il tuo ego?" chiese.  
Tony portò alle labbra i pop corn, li masticò rumorosamente sovrastando il suono della voce di Steve che ripeteva la frase. Deglutì, sogghignò socchiudendo le iridi castane.  
"Chi ti dice che è per il mio ego?" domandò.  
Pepper piegò il capo verso il basso, guardò lo schermo.  
"Ti amo, Tony" disse di nuovo Steve.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi.  
"Zoom all'indietro, inquadra tutto il volto" ordinò.  
L'immagine si rimpicciolì riprendendo le guance arrossate e le iridi azzurre liquide del capitano, il ciuffo di capelli biondo cenere contrastava con la fronte rosata. Pepper sospirò, scosse il capo sciogliendo le braccia incrociate.  
"Tra poco tutti i nostri coinquilini si riuniranno per la colazione e la discussione su chi o cosa potrebbe aver fatto questo, Tony" disse.  
Tony annuì, infilò in bocca un'altra manciata di pop corn annuendo ripetutamente.  
"Sì, uh, arriverò tra ... tra qualche ora, ecco, sì, qualche ora mi sembra perfetto".  
Pepper sospirò sonoramente, i capelli d'oro rosso le tremarono attorno al capo.  
"Ti amo, Tony" si sentì dire Steve in sottofondo.  
La donna scosse il capo.  
"Ti faccio venire a chiamare tra venti minuti" disse.  
Si voltò e uscì dalla stanza, il rumore dei tacchi delle scarpe sul pavimento sovrastarono il 'Ti amo, Tony' successivo.

 


	9. Cap.9 Scommessa

Cap.9 Scommessa

Logan calciò la porta, i cardini di metallo cromato cedettero e l'uscio cadde a terra con un tonfo. Il vetro si spaccò e i frammenti si sparpagliarono tutt'intorno. Una decina si conficcarono nella carne dell'immortale. Il lupo ghignò, si tolse gli occhiali da sole e le schegge uscirono cadendo a terra con dei tintinnii, il sangue rossastro macchiò la pelle abbronzata di Wolverine.  
"Ohy capo, la rossa richiede la tua presenza" sancì.  
Si sentirono una serie di ronzii in sottofondo, una luce blu illuminava l'angolo della stanza oltre il tavolo.  
"Signore, la informo che il signor Stark è impegnato nella visione di un..." iniziò Jarvis.  
"Muto" disse Tony.  
Uscì da dietro l'angolo, sorrise passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani, le iridi incavate nelle occhiaie violacee brillavano.  
"Pep può aspettare. Questa devi vederla, bad wolf, o non mi credi" disse.  
Logan sollevò un sopracciglio e si voltò verso lo schermo. Balzò e atterrò oltre i frammenti, sistemandosi accanto a Stark. Tony sogghignò, si voltò e schioccò le dita. L'immagine di Steve apparve sullo schermo, aveva le guance arrossate e le iridi azzurre languine mentre le labbra rosate si muovevano.  
"Ti amo, Tony" disse.  
Tony inspirò, espirò e rilassò le spalle. Si voltò verso Logan, gli batté la mano sulla spalla.  
"Allora bad wolf?".  
"Hai perso dieci dollari dicendo che Cage si faceva la verginella, ma ora li riguadagni con questa uscita della medesima fontanella" ringhiò Logan.   
Tirò fuori una banconota sgualcita dalla tasca dei jeans e la mise nella mano dell'inventore. Tony rise, sventolò la banconota e se la mise in tasca. Affondò la mano fino al gomito, tirò fuori una banconota da cento e la mise nella mano di Logan.  
"Tieni il resto, non mi porto pezzi da dieci da quando avevo tre anni" disse.  
Guardò lo schermo osservando Steve ripetere la frase, strinse le labbra e le iridi castane si scurirono.  
"L'ho mollato in stanza, quando me l'ha detto. Immagino sia andato a scodinzolare da Fury per distrarsi, _mnh_?".  
Logan afferrò la banconota e se la mise in tasca. Incrociò le braccia pelose e i muscoli tesi gli si gonfiarono.  
"E' andato in missione. Sono venuto per quello capo. La femminuccia è a caccia di teschi rossi" spiegò.  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, indietreggiò di due passi.  
"Teschio rosso?" gridò.  
Si guardò intorno, passò alle spalle di Logan e si piegò osservando sotto il tavolo. Si rizzò, saltò oltre un pezzo di metallo e sbatté il fianco contro l'angolo del tavolo.  
"J! J! Dove sono i bracciali dell'armatura?!" urlò.  
"In bocca al lupo per il recupero, capo" disse Logan e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla facendogli scricchiolare le ossa.


	10. Ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwagT2VGfJA  
> Artista: Green Day

Ricordi  
  
  


Tony accelerò la velocità osservando il puntino azzurro rappresentante Steve lampeggiare sullo schermo con accanto dei numeri.

"Il Capitano Rogers dista ancora 4044 km, signore" comunicò Jarvis.

Tony chiuse gli occhi lasciando roteare in tondo l'armatura nel cielo, assottigliò le labbra.

< Devo aver frequentato troppo tempo Psycho. Pep e Bad wolf sembravano abbastanza sereni nei miei confronti. Forse anche le bugie si imparano per emulazione > pensò.

_ Alzò il capo osservando suo padre stringere un bicchiere di vino rosso, lo vide farlo ondeggiare, il liquido sbatté contro le pareti di vetro. L'uomo sospirò, spostò di lato due carte e ne buttò in terra una terza. _

_ "Steven" sussurrò, la voce roca e suadente leggermente strascicata. _

_ Tony batté le palpebre, camminò fino alla sedia e tirò il bordo dei pantaloni del padre. Howard gli afferrò il polso, abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi neri. _

_ "Sto lavorando, Anthony" disse, il tono cadenzato. _

Tony scosse il capo, sbuffò.

< Accidenti, non pensarci. Chiunque imparerebbe a mentire con il dio degli inganni in casa, no? > si disse.

Accelerò la velocità vedendo i numeri accanto al puntino di Steve diminuire.

_ Strinse al petto il motore, le dita leggermente tozze erano sporche di graffo. _

_ "Papà! L'ho finito da solo!" chiamò. _

_ Camminò in avanti, spalancò gli occhi vedendo Howard sdraiato sopra una ragazza dai capelli biondi. La giovane aderiva con i seni nudi al petto dell'uomo, Howard voltò il capo verso di lui tenendo con una mano il fianco della ragazza. Inarcò un sopracciglio, strinse gli occhi e scrollò le spalle. _

_ "Hai sbagliato la lega da utilizzare, ed una frizione di velocità superiore ai 150 chilometri orari esploderà" disse. _

_ Si spinse con il bacino verso la ragazza facendola gemere, si chinò su di lei. _

Tony strinse i pugni facendo cigolare l'armatura, sentì i battiti cardiaci accelerare e il volto sudato.

< Che qualcuno mi distragga, che qualcuno lo faccia ora! > pregò mentalmente.

Aumentò la velocità di volo lasciando una scia di fumo alle sue spalle.

_ Si fermò dietro la porta, osservò i capelli castani di sua madre ricadere sulle spalle esili della donna. _

_ "Lo sai, Howard? Oggi Tony ha preso il massimo dei voti in chimica" disse. _

_ Howard strinse una vite, annuì stringendo le labbra. _

_ "Forse dovresti congratularti con lui" continuò Maria. _

_ Tony sorrise, aderì maggiormente con la schiena alla parete vedendo il padre alzarsi. L'uomo avanzò, afferrò un tubetto di plastica argentato dietro la moglie e tornò seduto alla scrivania. _

_ "Sta buona, Maria. Ho trovato una fonte d'energia vicino al luogo dell'impatto dell'aereo. Potrebbe essere Steven" disse. _

Tony scosse il capo, digrignò i denti tra loro sentendo gli occhi pizzicare. Li sbatté un paio di volte, deglutì sentendo la gola secca.

_ "Quello non mi sembra propriamente il tuo Captain Perfetto" sibilò. _

_ Howard alzò il capo dalla teca di vetro che conteneva il cubo azzurro, si alzò e raggiunse Tony. Gli tirò uno schiaffo facendogli voltare il capo, la guancia scura del ragazzo pulsò bruciando. _

_ "Non parlarne così, Anthony" ordinò con voce roca. _

_ Tony strinse un pugno, alzò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi. _

_ "Mi pareva giusto avvisarti che vado al college, semmai ti fossi chiesto come mai mancava un soprammobile in casa" disse. _

_ Scosse il capo, si passò la mano tra i capelli e vide il padre fare lo stesso aggrottando le sopracciglia more. Howard scosse il capo, sospirò. _

_ "Anthony, il Capitano e questo cubo sono ciò che servono per tutte le guerre future" disse. _

Tony ringhiò, osservò i numeri diminuire.

"Ehi, J? Ci sono notizie per quel che riguarda il ladro misterioso?" chiese.

"Devo contattare il signor Logan per chiedere cos'hanno detto?" domandò Jarvis.

Tony inspirò, espirò.

"Sì, contattalo".

  
  



	11. Cap.11 La mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwagT2VGfJA

Cap.11 La mano  
  
  


"Questo coso davvero funziona? Tony mi senti?!".

Le urla di Logan risuonarono nel casco. Tony rise, il suono era lievemente isterico.

"Ehilà, Bad wolf! Fa finta sia una ricetrasmittente del dopo-guerra, è la stessa cosa!" esclamò.

"A proposito di guerra. Quello che è entrato ha fo***to me e mio fratello in un modo degno solo di chi conosce le strategie dei soldati. Inoltre ha fregato l'intero SHIELD. Devi vedere come sembrano galline senza testa" spiegò Wolverine.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, piegò di lato il capo con un cigolio dell'armatura.

"Vuoi dirmi che tu e Simba siete stati fregati come due novellini, i miei sistemi di sicurezza sono stati bypassati nemmeno fossi quell'incompetente di Reed Richard, i Man in Black di Monocolo sono stati decapitati stile boia dell'800 e la mia Tower è ancora intera?".

"E ti dico di peggio. Ha trucidato quasi tutti quelli al suo interno con un semplice pugnale dalla lama di cinque centimetri. Elektra ha detto a Natasha che riporta il marchio della mano, ma nessuno di quei pezz* di mer** è un ninja in grado di ciò" rispose Logan con voce roca.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi, si umettò le labbra.

"Ok, nell'ordine. A; chi è la mano e b; cosa mi hanno rubato?" chiese.

Strizzò gli occhi un paio di volte, sorrise.

"Oh, bad wolf, respira. Non è colpa tua né di Simba".

"I progetti delle armi e la mano è un organizzazione di idioti che resuscitano la gente. Ultimamente va di moda" disse ironico Logan.

Tony decelerò fino a fermarsi sospeso in aria.

"Cosa? I MIEI progetti? I progetti per le armi della Mark 90? QUEI progetti?".

Fece apparire a lato dello schermo l'immagine olografica del mezzobusto di Logan, lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

"Dimmi che scherzi, Bad Wolf".

L'altro assottigliò gli occhi e uscì l'artiglio d'osso al centro della mano destra.

"No, capo, ma vedrò di conficcargli questo su per il cu** quando lo prendo" sibilò.

Tony sospirò, scosse il capo socchiudendo gli occhi.

"I miei progetti rubati da un geniale colonnello killer che potrebbe essere un morto resuscitato" borbottò.

_ Osservò la parete bianca della stanza, strinse i denti e abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento candido, sbuffò guardando verso la finestra dalle tende bianche da cui filtrava una luce biancastra. Ringhiò, si avvicinò al letto dalla coperta candida. Si sedette sulla sedia bianca, guardò il padre sdraiato sul letto bianco. Hodward aveva la pelle grigio-biancastra, i capelli neri gli aderivano al volto sudato. Tony lo guardò, sospirò e si rialzò. _

_ < Non m'interessa. Il cancro se l'è cercato > pensò. _

_ Guardò lo schermo dove le linee verdi erano tutte piatte. Strinse il pugno e scosse il capo. _

_ < Non m'interessa > si ripeté. _

Riprese il volo, inspirò ed espirò.

"Ok, Bad wolf. Divertiti pure a eliminare quello che ti capita a tiro, io torno a breve".


	12. Cap.12 L'isola

Cap.12 L'isola  
  
Tony strinse gli occhi vedendo biancastro, li sbatté un paio di volte notando il sole sorgere davanti a lui.  
"Ehi, J? Da quanto sono in volo?" chiese.  
Vide il cielo tingersi di sfumature rosate facendo diminuire l'intensità del bianco.  
"Ha abbandonato la Stark Tower alle 4:36 minuti, signore. Adesso sono le 5:19, è in volo da un'ora e ottanta minuti" disse l'A.I.   
Tony sbadigliò, scosse il capo e osservò lo schermo dell'armatura brillare. Ingrandì la visuale osservando un'isola, lo schermo si divise in tante schermate. Quella in alto mostrava una foresta, quella subito sotto un fiume mentre sulla destra c'era l'ingrandimento di un edificio e nella finestrella sottostante un vulcano.   
" _Ma_  l'hanno presa dal film degli Incredibili o che?" borbottò.  
Scosse il capo, abbassò di quota.  
"J, da qui riesci a contattare il Capitano?" chiese.  
"Affermativo signore. Apro una comunicazione con il Capitano Rogers" rispose Jarvis.  
Tony annuì, sorvolò la finestra e girò intorno al vulcano vedendo l'edificio.   
"Vediamo chi fa prima" sibilò.  
Ghignò, puntò un braccio verdo la parete dell'edificio e sparò un missile dal gomito. La parete esplose con un tonfo facendo schizzare pezzi di metallo intorno. Tony s'infilò nel foro, atterrò voltandosi e sparò una serie di piccoli razzi verso una decina di guardie. Gli spari di un gruppo alle sue spalle gli rimbalzarono sull'armatura, tese la mano e un raggio d'energia blu uscì dal guanto colpendo i nemici. Sentì l'allarme rosso risuonare, rise scuotendo il capo.  
"La comunicazione con il Capitano Rogers è attiva" disse Jarvis.  
Tony si alzò di qualche centimetro volando lungo il corridoio, vide una serie di uomini davanti a sé e sparò dalle spalle dei raggi laser rossi.  
"Ehi, Capiscle! Vuoi imitare The last cops o ci tieni a finire ammazzato?" chiese.  
Capitan America si nascose dietro lo scudo, i frammenti dell'esplosione e i proiettili dei soldati nemici rimbalzarono. Si voltò e assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Aiutami!" ordinò.

 

 


	13. Cap. 13 Post-battaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Tony, Steve  
> Prompt: non sono vecchio, sono vintage!

Cap. 13 Post-battaglia

"Ventitue soldati, quaranta cecchini, dodici mercenari e sedici guardie. Pensi che siano finiti?" domandò Capitan America. Guardò la testa spaccata a metà di uno dei cadaveri a terra. Gli scarponcini azzurri si erano impregnati di sangue e il ciuffo grigio cenere era sfuggito alla cuffietta. Strinse al petto lo scudo e sospirò.  
Tony guardò a destra osservando un cadavere steso di schiena sopra un ammasso di terra che copriva un braccio fumante, osservò a sinistra una gamba spuntare da sotto il petto di un altro cadavere. Strinse le labbra, alzò il capo scrollando le spalle con una serie di rumori metallici.  
"Scusa Cap, non faccio più giochi infantili tipo tieni il conto di quanti ne hai uccisi da anni".  
"Io devo fare rapporto e devo essere quantomeno preciso nel calcolo" ribatté Steve. Passò oltre un mirino laser spaccato a metà ed evitò una mano semi-arrostita.  
Tony si mordicchiò il labbro, si sollevò a mezz'aria volando tre teste sopra Steve e sfregò i denti tra loro.  
"Immagino che te la caverai da solo, vecchietto. Non mi piace stare sul campo da battaglia senza una battaglia".  
"Dobbiamo trovare i 'tuoi' fascicoli Stark" ringhiò Rogers. Sfondò una porta con un calcio, sollevando una nube di polvere.  
"E non sono vecchio, sono vintage! Sei solo invidioso che non hai delle figurine tue" borbottò.  
Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, socchiuse gli occhi ed entrò nella stanza. Vi girò sopra a cerchio, atterrò alle spalle del capitano e gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla. Si avvicinò al suo orecchio, ghignò.  
"L'originale è meglio delle figurine, non trovi?" sussurrò.  
Gli diede una pacca, si allontanò di tre passi e si sollevò nuovamente in aria.  
"Qui non sono. Prossima stanza, Captain Vintage?".  
Steve boccheggiò, arrossendo.


	14. Cap.14 Howard Stark

Cap.14 Howard Stark   
  
  
Tony ticchettò con il dito contro la porta, sogghignò e fece un passo indietro.  
"Sembra decisamente una porta computerizzata e molto resistente".  
Voltò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Cap, ora ti farò vedere quanto è utile finire con un genio su un'isola deserta" sancì.  
Puntò il palmo aperto contro la porta, un macchinario grande la metà della mano dell'uomo si attaccò al centro della porta facendo comparire tre schermi olografici azzurrini grandi tutti un palmo. Tony spostò tre barre arancioni verso il basso nel primo schermo, due barre rosse verso l'alto nel secondo e digitò una serie di numeri sul terzo schermo. Il macchinario emise tre bip consecutivi, si staccò tornando nel palmo dell'uomo e la porta si aprì con un sibilo. Tony ghignò, arricciò il labbro e si fece di lato. Fece un'inchino, indicò la porta aperta.  
"Prima gli anziani".  
Steve sfiorò con un indice una delle punte degli schermi olografici e si leccò le labbra.  
"Le tue invenzioni azzurrognole mi ricordano un po' troppo quelle di teschio rosso per volerci rimanere in un'isola deserta" rispose.   
Si rizzò, avanzò e superò la porta. Tony schioccò le dita, gli schermi sparirono e roteò gli occhi sbuffando.  
"Sono un genio, ma non ho inventato io gli ologrammi, captain sospettoso" disse.  
Lo seguì, si sporse sulle punte con uno scricchiolio delle giunture metalliche dell'armatura e guardò un tavolo cosparso di carte. Spalancò gli occhi, corse in avanti e abbracciò due fogli.  
"Proggetti!" chiamò.  
"Ti vogliono bene anche i tuoi bambini" disse ironico Steve.   
Una ciocca biondo cenere gli finì davanti al viso. Si chinò e guardò una montagnola di rondelle e tubi grigio metallici appoggiati sul pavimento. Tony guardò a destra tre fogli arrotolati, aggrottò le sopracciglia e li sollevò. Osservò un proiettile lungo tre dita e spesso uno brillare di riflessi argentati.  
"Ehi, Cap, smetti di guardare le decorazioni e vieni qui".  
Steve strinse al petto lo scudo, si rizzò e raggiunse Tony. Si sporse, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.  
"Dimmi" sussurrò.  
Tony poggiò tutti i fogli sul lato del tavolo, sollevò il proiettile e lo portò a metà tra sé e Steve.   
"Questo è uno dei graziosi aggeggini che stavo progettando".  
Sporse il gomito, aprì un'incavatura nella Mark e un proiettile lungo la metà dell'altro sbucò fuori dall'apertura.  
"Noti la differenza tra questo".  
Ondeggiò il proiettile che teneva in mano facendolo brillare.  
"E quest'altro?".  
Sporse il gomito facendo oscillare il proiettile più piccolo. Steve si mordicchiò il labbro e si massaggiò il collo.  
"La grandezza?" domandò.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, sbuffò sonoramente e arricciò il naso.  
"Per essere un soldato, non t'intendi granché di armi" borbottò.  
Si voltò, sporse il collo in avanti socchiudendo le iridi nocciola e sogghignò.  
"Sicuro che conoscevi mio padre e non il suo gemello scemo? Perfino ai tempi dei dinosauri si conoscevano le differenze tra due armi simili".  
"Ti posso dire che non sono per pistole di piccolo taglio, ma nemmeno per armi di vasta portata. Non sono per mitragliatrici, perciò direi che sono ottime per i fucili. Per il resto sembrano quasi identiche" rispose Steve.   
Raggiunse una sedia e vi si sistemò. Tony lo guardò, aggrottò le sopracciglia, scrollò le spalle e si voltò.  
"Bravo il nostro soldato preferito" disse con tono ironico.  
Fece rientrare il proiettile nel gomito, agitò quello più lungo e assottigliò lo sguardo.  
"La differenza maggiore, in realtà, è che quella che tengo in mano non può in alcun modo funzionare senza causare un'esplosione incontrollata".  
Steve cadde all'indietro con un tonfo, rotolò di fianco ansimando e si diede la spinta rimettendosi seduto diritto.  
"Scusa, sono ... inciampato ..." sussurrò.  
Tony grugnì scuotendo il capo, fece ondeggiare il missile tra indice e medio e poggiò la mano libera sulle carte sopra il tavolo.  
"Le armi che costruisco io sono equilibrate, fornite di mirino e di una giusta dose di nitrogliceri o polvere da sparo. Questa è stata fatta in modo che una volta lanciata, esploda espandendo materiale esplosivo nell'aria che a causa della rarefazione dell'ossigeno prenderà fuoco; facendo espandere l'esplosione per un raggio compreso tra i 200 e i 400 chilometri dall'area base".  
Steve si massaggiò il ginocchio ripetutamente, appoggiò lo scudo per terra e mise le mani sul pavimento. Rizzò il capo e osservò il soffitto.  
"Trovato altro d'interessante?" domandò.  
Tony scosse il capo, si voltò e passò la mano sui fogli facendo uscire un lampo azzurrino che li scannerizzò.   
"I miei progetti sono stati modificati. E' come se un bambino si fosse divertito a scarabbocchiare sopra la Gioconda!" si lamentò.  
"Quindi è qualcuno che è convinto di conoscere bene quel mondo. Potrebbe essere una ditta tua avversaria? O un traditore interno? Ti è già successo secondo i dossier" rispose Steve.   
Accavallò le gambe, rizzò la schiena e incrociò le braccia. Tony sospirò, chiuse gli occhi.  
"Scansione dei progetti completata, signore" disse Jarvis all'auricolare.  
La luce azzurra di spense, Tony si allontanò dal tavolo e abbassò il vetro dell'elmo dell'armatura.   
"Io imparo dai miei errori. Tutte le persone che lavorano per Pepper sono controllate, chi abita alla Tower è pulito e le mie ditte rivali sanno a stento la differenza tra un proiettile e un missile. Non conoscono i miei codici di scrittura".  
Avanzò, poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Steve.  
"Sei caduto dalla sedia. Cadi anche dalle nuvole e renditi conto che hai il nome stampato sulla fronte, Cap".  
Steve si portò la mano alla bocca e morse l'indice. Tony gli strinse la spalla, assottigliò le labbra e lasciò la presa.  
"Io non andrei mai a produrre armi in una fabbrica rivale, nei magazzini di un'agenzia segreta o su un'isola deserta. Lo farei nel mio regno e con i miei materiali" disse.  
Il tono era fermo e gelido, rabbrividì e chiuse gli occhi.  
< Per quanto ci provi, resto come lui > pensò.  
Sentì una fitta allo stomaco, aprì gli occhi e avanzò.  
"Andiamo alla Tower. Sei tu il Capitano. Devi organizzare l'attacco alla fabbrica d'armi che le industrie Stark hanno abbandonato quasi cinque anni fa" sancì.  
Steve strinse gli occhi, impallidì e annuì.  
"Farò il mio dovere" biascicò con voce roca.   
Riaprì gli occhi, si rimise in piedi e si piegò prendendo lo scudo, si rizzò e si voltò.  
"Dimmi soltanto se è il nome che penso" mormorò raucamente.  
Tony inspirò, espirò e annuì.  
"Howard Stark. Il magnate delle Stark Industries".


	15. Cap.15 Il genio e il piccolo cervo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Thor, Loki  
> Prompt: se avessi una vita breve come quella dei mortali impiegherei il mio tempo in modo più prolifico.  
> Lanciata da C. De S.  
> Personaggi: Loki, Tony   
> Prompt: Nessun uomo è abbastanza ricco da poter riscattare il proprio passato.  
> Lanciata da C. De S.  
> Fandom: The Avengers  
> Personaggi: Loki, Tony Stark Prompt: "sono qua e non c'è niente che non va| non c'è niente da cambiare | col cuore che batte più forte| la vita che va e non va| al diavolo non si vende si regala | con l'anima che si pente metà e metà"   
> Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata  
> Personaggi: Loki, Tony   
> Prompt: Tutto ciò che è moderno viene, prima o poi, superato.  
> Lanciata da C. De S.

Cap.15 Il genio e il piccolo cervo  
  
  
Loki accavallò le gambe, socchiuse le iridi verdi e sogghignò scoprendo i denti.  
"Così colui che ti ha privato dei tuoi giocattoli e di chi li proteggeva non è altri che tuo padre" disse.  
Scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare le ciocche corvine, poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia allargando le dita sottili.  
"Stento a credere esistano altri midgardiani particolari come te, Stark" aggiunse.  
"Pensavi di essere l'unico ad avere l'esclusiva per un padre con manie di onnipotenza?" domandò Tony.   
Versò il wisky dentro il bicchiere con dentro tre cubetti di ghiaccio e appoggiò la bottiglia con liquido ambrato sul tavolinetto di vetro. Si appoggiò contro lo schienale del divano. Loki si sporse in avanti, afferrò la bottiglia e passò il pollice sull'apertura bagnando il dito con delle gocce di liquore.   
"Odino non è mio padre, Stark".  
Scrollò le spalle, piegò il capo di lato sporgendo le labbra e se le leccò.  
"E tu non hai manie di onnipotenza. Se la vostra somiglianza si limita al quoziente intellettivo, potresti definirti simile perfino a me".  
Ridacchiò, piegò la bottiglia riempiendosi un bicchiere; i quattro cubetti di ghiaccio all'interno tintinnarono tra loro. Poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo, sogghignò.  
"Ovviamente quanto un bruco ad una farfalla, ma tant'è".  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e fece roteare il bicchiere in mano.  
"Non ci tengo a fare il Brucaliffo" borbottò.  
Osservò il liquido ondeggiare facendo battere tra loro i cubetti di ghiaccio, assottigliò le labbra.  
"Andiamo, come ti sentiresti se il tuo trauma infantile utilizzasse la tua magia per farsi figo?" chiese.  
"Se avessi una vita breve come quella dei mortali impiegherei il mio tempo in modo più prolifico che porre domande di se e ma a chi forse comprende la vita in modo migliore" rispose Loki.  
Allargò le ginocchia e si sporse, la casacca nera che indossava era aperta sul petto e la maglia sottostante scomparve in una serie di lumicini giallastri. Il petto niveo rimase nudo e in collare dorato che faceva da colletto divenne una collana sottile. Tony ghignò, socchiuse un occhio e aprì l'altro.  
"Hai appena detto anche tu 'se'. Gioca questo gioco con qualcun altro".  
Bevve due sorsi dal bicchiere sentendo il liquido bruciargli la gola, abbassò il bicchiere e sospirò.  
"E smettila di cambiarti il guardaroba. Sei l'unico in questa casa dotato di un quoziente intellettivo adeguato per poter parlare di questa faccenda senza senso" si lamentò.  
Strinse le labbra, mugugnò e arricciò il naso.  
"Con un quoziente intellettivo adeguato che non mi dia ragione a prescindere e non abbia il terrore che lo renda un mutante verde, intendo".  
"Rispondimi allora. Cosa precisamente ti accomuna a tuo padre?" domandò.   
Mise una mano sul fianco e piegò il capo dall'altra parte. Tony batté il bicchiere sul tavolo con un tintinnio, si alzò e agitò le mani camminando avanti e indietro.  
"Cosa vuoi che mi accomuni a mio padre? Io non avrò manie di onnipotenza, non come te per lo meno, ma sono egocentrico esattamente quanto mio padre. Potrei dirti senza margine di errore cosa sta facendo, pensando, dicendo e costruendo in questo momento perché è esattamente quello che farei, penserei, direi e costruirei io se volessi fare casino a New York!".  
Si fermò, si sedette di fianco a Loki e sbuffò.  
"Ha le mie idee, il mio carisma, le mie tecnologie, le mie manie e il mio ego. Ci va solo più pesante con le esplosioni, come tutti i vecchi".  
Loki si girò e mise le gambe sul divano, si sdraiò e mise all'indietro la testa, le ciocche nere gli finirono davanti al viso.  
"E si è venduto al male pur di avere tentazioni che agitassero la sua anima. Nessun uomo è abbastanza ricco da poter riscattare il proprio passato, ma spesso midgardiani offrono i loro denari e le loro potenze convinti che ciò sia possibile. Trova il demone di tuo padre e capirai cosa vi differenzia" sussurrò.  
Tony osservò le gambe di Loki accanto a sé, sogghignò e si sporse in avanti poggiando le mani ai lati del fianco di Loki. Tony socchiuse gli occhi, arricciò il labbro e le iridi castano scuro brillarono.  
"Al male? Sai, Psycho, non so perché non mi rassicura l'idea che mio padre potrebbe avere come alleato il tuo lato oscuro".  
Loki si rizzò seduto, ridacchiò e le iridi verdi gli brillarono di riflessi color smeraldo.  
"Suvvia, sei l'unico midgardiano che m'interessa tentare" soffiò.  
Tony si rizzò a sua volta, allungò la mano e afferrò il bicchiere di Loki. Bevve fino al fondo, lo poggiò sul tavolino e aderì con le spalle allo schienale del divano.  
"Non è che mi faresti un favore personale, Bambi?".  
Loki si girò, poggiò i piedi per terra e rimise le mani sulle ginocchia stringendole cone le dita affusolate.  
"Bisogna vedere quale, signor Stark" mormorò.  
Tony sogghignò, alzò le spalle e piegò il capo all'indietro osservando il soffitto.  
"Se scopro che la differenza non è sufficiente, che ne dici di farmi un Avada Kedavra?".  
"Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Basterà dimostrarti come tutto ciò che è moderno viene, prima o poi, superato. Ti ucciderai da solo a quel punto" ribatté Loki.   
Si alzò in piedi, si voltò e superò il tavolino dirigendosi verso la terrazza ancheggiando. Tony rise, scosse il capo e si alzò.  
"Mi conosci poco, Psycho. Io vivo per superare il moderno" disse.  
Prese il proprio bicchiere, osservò la schiena di Loki che si allontanava e alzò il bicchiere.  
"Grazie per aver accettato, Piccolo cervo".  
Finì il liquido, sospirò e sorrise. Si sedette sul divano con un tonfo, chiuse gli occhi e rilassò le spalle.  
< E' bello contare sui super-cattivi >.

 


	16. Cap.16 Due biondi all'antica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Thor, Steve  
> Prompt: i ricordi sono l'ultimo rifugio dei cuori spezzati.  
> Lanciata da C. De S.

Cap.16 Due biondi all'antica

Thor si portò la tazza alle labbra e diede una sorsata, il cappuccino gli solleticò il labbro superiore e il dio socchiuse gli occhi. Si voltò e si appoggiò al tavolo con la schiena, sistemando una mano sul ripiano di legno.  
"In questa dimora in cui passano lieti i giorni del mio esilio è calato per la prima volta il silenzio. Quali avventure attendono i nostri compagni d'armi allontanatisi da qui?" domandò.   
Si staccò dal tavolo e si avvicinò al divano. Steve strinse le labbra, assottigliò le iridi azzurre.  
"Il generale Fury non può tenere tutti qui a fare da balia a Stark mentre in tutto il mondo stanno scoppiando strani focolai di rivolta. Anzi, è assurdo abbia ordinato di rimanere proprio a me" si lamentò.   
Thor scosse il capo facendo oscillare i lunghi capelli biondi intorno al viso.  
"Temo sia un dispetto di mio fratello" sussurrò.   
Sentì Steve schioccare la lingua sul palato.  
"Non era e non è una buona idea lasciare scorazzare un prigioniero alla Tower, ma lo è meno ancora tutta l'influenza che sta ottenendo" si lamentò Rogers.  
Thor scoppiò a ridere, finì con due sorsate il contenuto della tazza e la gettò per terra. Sgranò gli occhi, avvampò e smise di ridere.  
< Era mia speranza aver perso questa usanza così contraria al quieto vivere Midgardiano > pensò.  
Passò di fianco al divano, si sedette su un bracciolo facendolo cigolare e si voltò verso Rogers.  
“Non è lidocaina questa?” chiese guardando una ciotola sul tavolo.   
Steve avvampò e giocherellò con il ciuffo biondo cenere.  
"E tu come ne sei a conoscenza? Comunque l'abbiamo trovata in un'isola in cui siamo stati io e Tony" spiegò.   
Thor si sporse e il mantello rosso gli scivolò di lato coprendogli un fianco.  
“I fulmini non comprendono tutta la mia natura, come il tuo essere soldato non comprende tutta la tua” spiegò il dio del tuono.   
Steve lo fissò, socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l'altro.  
"Cosa turba un valido guerriero come te?" domandò Thor.   
Si sedette accanto all'altro e si sentì uno schiato provenire dal divano seguito da dei sinistri scricchiolii e cigolii.  
"Loki si vantava del vostro orto, non delle droghe che vi fabbricate. In ogni caso ripensavo al nemico che Tony ha individuato con gli indizi all'isola" spiegò Capitan America.  
Accavallò le gambe e affondò nello schienale del divano.  
“Avevo capito a mia volta chi era stato a rubare i progetti anche da un altro motivo oltre quello che ho detto a Stark. Non era solo calibrata male la quantità di polvere da sparo all’interno, ma erano anche stati utilizzati materiali di più di cinquant’anni fa. All’epoca non c’erano gli stabilizzatori di oggi e quel proiettile era deteriorato, anche se fatto da poco”. Aggiunse.   
Thor gli cinse le spalle e lo abbracciò, Steve tossì sentendosi schiacciare.  
"Non capisco che altro ti crucci. Era un vecchio alleato, un amante o un caro scomparso?" domandò Thor, e il suo vocione risuonò nella stanza.   
Steve ansimò, tentò di spingergli via il braccio villoso.  
"Or come ora non vivere del passato, è tuo nemico. Fidati di chi tutti i dì è costretto a provarlo sulla sua pelle: i ricordi sono l'ultimo rifugio dei cuori spezzati" spiegò Thor.


	17. Cap.17 Tra sogno e realtà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al contest Fanfiction challenge- Pioggia di pacchetti della fanfiction challenge II:  
> PACCHETTO D:  
> Immagine: http://blog.travelpeople.it/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/degas_ballerine-azzurre.jpg  
> Colore: Viola  
> Citazione: L’illusione è il primo dei piaceri – Oscar Wilde  
> Oggetto: lapislazzuli

Cap.17 Tra sogno e realtà  
  
  


_ Loki socchiuse gli occhi vedendo nero, voltò il capo verso sinistra e verso destra irrigidendo le spalle. _

_ "So cosa stai cercando" sussurrò la voce del chitauro. _

_ Loki sentì due dita sfiorargli la guancia, allungò la mano stringendola nel vuoto e sfregò i denti tra loro indietreggiando di tre passi. _

_ "Il tuo potere" mormorò il chitauro. "Resterà incompleto ancora per eoni". _

_ Loki sfregò le dita tra loro, una luce verdina avvolse i polpastrelli e le unghie facendo brillare le mani. _

_ "Non ne sarei così sicuro" sibilò. _

_ Sentì un fruscio, i capelli neri si sollevarono e lui si voltò. _

_ "Non puoi domare tutto questo potere da solo. Ti scioglierai come ghiaccio, figlio di Jothuneim" sussurrò il chitauro. _

_ Loki si morse il labbro, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi verdi brillarono d'azzurro. _

_ "Il mio nome rappresenta il fuoco" disse, con tono divertito. _

_ Sentì una serie di passi, vide delle sagome avvicinarsi e indietreggiò ancora. _

_ "Allora brucia ... nella tua stessa brama" disse il chitauro _ [ **_ [1] _ ** ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2251267&i=1#_ftn1) _. _

Loki spalancò gli occhi, vide la sagoma di un chitauro davanti a sé e afferrò un pugnale sul comodino tirandolo verso la creatura. L'arma si conficcò nella spalla del chitauro, che brillò di verde svanendo. Loki batté le palpebre, indietreggiò sul materasso accostando le spalle al muro e sentì il sibilo di un secondo chitauro alla sua destra. Un terzo balzò verso il letto, batté contro una barriera blu scuro e brillò di verde svanendo. Si sentirono altri tre chitauri ruggire. Loki si leccò le labbra, allungò la mano e la poggiò sulla spalla di Thor. Conficcò le unghie nella pelle del dio del tuono, tirò verso il basso facendo fuoriuscire quattro piccoli rivoli cremisi.

"Thor, la mia magia è uscita di senno".

Thor mugolò, socchiuse un occhio e allungò le gambe facendo cigolare il letto. Si leccò le labbra e alzò il braccio.

"Martello" biascicò.

Mjöllnir volò verso di lui, tenendo gli occhi chiusi il biondo sentì il suo fruscio e lo afferrò al volo, le sue dita si strinsero intorno all'impugnatura. Loki gli tolse le unghie dalla spalla, si spostò verso destra vedendo un chitauro balzare verso il letto battendo contro la barriera bluastra e tirò il capo all'indietro osservandone altri due ai piedi del giaciglio. Guardò alla sua sinistra vedendone una decina, deglutì.

< Una riproduzione realistica dei miei stessi incubi. Dev'essere presente un oggetto schermo, se non riescono a passare > ragionò.

Thor aprì gli occhi di scatto sentendo il sibilo di un chitauro, balzò e lo colpì con una martellata al cranio. Questo scomparve in una nuvoletta verde, Thor ne prese un altro al petto schivando l'artigliata di un terzo e indietreggiò. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono e osservò la nuvola verde in cui scomparve il terzo andando a sbattere contro una barriera.

"Ancora intento a dilettarti con le illusioni, fratello?" domandò.

Loki strinse i denti, soffiò dal naso e sentì il suono di mobili rotti in sottofondo. Vide un chitauro balzare sul comodino di Thor facendolo crollare, un secondo salì sopra il compagno e un terzo sputò acido verso lo schienale del letto. Loki allungò la mano, afferrò un pugnale dal comodino; tirò indietro il braccio urtando contro una statuetta che oscillò sul posto. Vide la barriera bluastra comparire attorno al letto e tremare, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò.

"Non sono mie, come ti ho già spiegato la magia sta agendo di sua iniziativa" disse.

Un chitauro poggiò il muro sul comodino, si sciolse in un fumo verdastro e Loki tirò il pugnale colpendo le giunture del gomito del compagno dietro del chitauro. Thor lanciò Mjöllnir che attraversò una delle creature facendola sparire in una nuvoletta verdastra, dalla testa metallica si partirono una serie di fulmini che fecero sparire le creature della stanza alzando una nebbiolina verde.

"Recuperane il controllo" sancì Thor.

"Thor! Ti avevo detto d'insegnare a tuo fratello a combattere, non d'incitarlo a usare la magia!" tuonò la voce di Odino.

Il battito cardiaco di Thor accelerò e salì in piedi sul letto. Loki sbiancò, s'irrigidì e strisciò sul letto indietreggiando.

< Quello stupido pentapalmo, tra tante paure, doveva avere come preponderante quella per il Re bugiardo! > pensò.

Osservò una decina di chirauri voltarsi e attaccare Odino. Il re degli dei alzò il mantello viola facendolo volteggiare, si spostò di lato e i chitauri ricaddero in terra. Odino roteò il bastone e lo abbatté sul cranio di una delle bestie facendola svanire, si voltò colpendone un'altra al fianco e tirò indietro il braccio trafiggendone una terza alle sue spalle. Odino alzò una testa grigio-bluastra rinsecchita su se stessa e l'unico occhio sano del re degli dei brillò. I nuovi chitauri apparsi furono avvolti da una serie di spire di rovi neri, il loro sangue schizzò violaceo dai loro corpi prima che scomparissero in nuvole verdastre. Sangue violaceo schizzò sugli steli trasformandosi in rose viola.

Odino sistemò sotto il braccio il capo mozzato e si voltò.

"Ora facciamo i conti" ringhiò e indicò i figli.

La porta si spalancò con un tonfo, Loki si voltò e osservò Tony. Tony spalancò la bocca, dilatò gli occhi e scosse il capo. Puntò la mano coperta dal guanto verso la divinità più grande e il guanto brillò d'azzurro.

"Ehi,  _Saruman_ , quelli sono miei ospiti!" esclamò.

Odino si voltò, il mantello viola ondeggiò alle sue spalle avvolgendo metà della stanza con lo stesso colore.

"Come osi, misero midgardiano ...".

Tony sparò, il raggio azzurro colpì la figura che divenne verdastra sparendo. Tony entrò nella stanza, si voltò.

"E' opera tua, Psycho?!" chiese.

"Mi aspettavo di più da te, Anthony" disse una voce.

Tony sbiancò, si voltò e vide Howard poggiato con la schiena alla scrivania a lato della stanza. Loki si morse il labbro, lanciò uno sguardo a Thor e guardò verso la statua di lapislazzuli. Si voltò, socchiuse gli occhi.

"E' solo una rappresentazione delle tue paure, Stark. Non è realmente presente!".

Capitan America varcò la porta correndo, si sistemò accanto a Tony stringendo lo scudo.

"Non bastava dover affrontare quello vero a breve?" domandò.

Si sentì un fischio, delle risatine e una trentina di figure femminili popolarono la stanza. Una delle giovani alzò le braccia girando su se stessa, un'altra si passò le mani sul tutù blu, una terza saltò atterrando sulle punte. Thor sbatté gli occhi e guardò le ballerine danzare in una serie di macchie blu.

"Scimmia danzante, non hai portato la tua bella al ballo?" domandò una delle giovani, sistemandosi una ciocca nera dietro l'orecchio.

Rogers deglutì a vuoto ripetutamente. Thor saltò giù dal letto con un tonfo.

"E' irriguardoso e poco cavalleresco attaccare delle gentil donzelle" borbottò.

Howard sorrise, afferrò la mano di una ballerina e la fece roteare su se stessa. L'avvicinò a sé e la bacio, Tony sobbalzò e deglutì abbassando la mano. Loki strinse un pugnale al petto, fece saettare lo sguardo a destra e sinistra.

< Con i miei poteri non del tutto stabilizzati, devo obbligatoriamente utilizzare la statua che fin'ora ci ha protetti. Non posso però attingere al suo potere fin quando dovrà evitare attacchi da parte del padre di Stark > rifletté.

Roteò il pugnale tra le dita, sogghignò e aderì con il petto alla schiena di Thor.

"Quelle gentil donzelle potrebbero rivelarsi assai ostili, Thor. Vuoi che me ne liberi io per te?" sussurrò suadente.

"Il pericolo deve attenderci insieme fratello, non ti lascerò nel momento del bisogno mai più. Solo che offenderemmo il nostro essere principi di Asgard attaccando delle innocenti" rispose Thor alzando la voce.

Fece roteare il martello e chiuse gli occhi. Loki socchiuse le labbra, le iridi divennero liquide e passò le dita pallide sul fianco di Thor.

"Questo è ciò che devi fare per ripagare il debito con i tuoi amici di midgard" sussurrò.

Howard sogghignò arricciando il naso, lasciò andare la ballerina e avanzò.

"Vedo che le donne dai facili costumi hanno cambiato sesso, ma non modi di fare".

Tony scosse il capo, si mise davanti a Steve e assottigliò lo sguardo.

"Vedo che gli zombie hanno cambiato aspetto, ma non pessimi gusti" ribatté.

Thor guardò Tony, osservò Steve e gonfiò il petto. Balzò e atterrò in mezzo alle ballerine gridando, chiuse gli occhi e le falciò con il martello creando un turbine verde intorno a sé. Steve strinse i denti, incassò il capo tra le spalle e deglutì.

"Howard, ho una cosa da restituirti!" gridò.

Le guance pallide si arrossarono e il ciuffo biondo cenere gli aderì al viso accaldato. Lanciò il suo scudo che tagliò la testa del falso trasformando in una nuvola di polvere verde.

"Non sempre le cose scartate sono le peggiori" sibilò Rogers.

Tony si voltò, inarcò un sopracciglio e fischiò.

"Ottimo lavoro,  _Captain Boia_ ".

Loki ridacchiò, osservò una serie di nuvolette verdi roteare su loro stesse e allungò la mano verso il corvo di lapislazzuli. Lo afferrò, lo strinse e chiuse gli occhi.

" _Dramur_[ ** _[2]_**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2251267&i=1#_ftn2) " sussurrò.

I lapislazzuli brillarono, la luce blu si mischiò con quella verde e la stanza brillò di viola. Una musica lenta partì in sottofondo, Loki riaprì gli occhi e le iridi gli brillarono. Lasciò andare il corvo osservando i lapislazzuli disgregarsi. Tony batté le palpebre, aggrottò le sopracciglia assottigliando le labbra.

"La prossima volta fallo prima, Mago Merlino" si lamentò.

Loki ridacchiò, stese le gambe accavallandole e fece l'occhiolino.

"L'illusione è il primo dei piaceri, Stark" disse.

Piegò il capo all'indietro, sogghignò.

"Era mio dovere di ospite donarlo al padrone di casa".

Steven chinò il capo, strinse le gambe e si morse l'interno della guancia.

"Ho sempre evitato le sale da ballo ... volevo andarci con la persona giusta" mormorò.

Si osservò le scarpe e le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide.

"Temevo di pestare i piedi a Peggy quella sera" bisbigliò.

Thor sbadigliò, conficcò il martello nel pavimento e si voltò.

"Fratello, il riposo mi attende" borbottò.

Si voltò e balzò sdraiato sul letto, le assi scricchiolarono e il materasso si affossò sotto il peso dell'asgardiano. Loki scosse il capo, si tolse una ciocca di capelli neri e poggiò il capo sul petto di Thor chiudendo gli occhi. Tony li guardò, aggrottò le sopracciglia e schioccò la lingua.

"Notte  _Aurora_ , notte  _Biancaneve_ " disse.

Incrociò le braccia, si voltò e sogghignò.

"Questa musica è decisamente dei tuoi tempi, Captain Boia" rispose.

Si morse il labbro, guardò verso la scrivania e scosse il capo. Avanzò, porse la mano coperta dal guanto dell'armatura a Steve e gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Io ti stritolerò le mani e tu mi pesterai i piedi. E' equo, no?".

" Smettila di chiamarmi così. E' un nome che fa impressione e soprattutto non credo potrei farlo con un amico di così vecchia data com'era Stark e ..." ribatté Capitan America.

Si piegò e posò a terra lo scudo. Sgranò gli occhi, s'irrigidì e si rizzò.

"Aspetta, mi hai invitato a ..." balbettò.

Sentì la punta delle orecchie bruciare e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il collo. Tony scrollò le spalle, guardò di nuovo verso la scrivania e osservò i due asgardiani addormentati. Sogghignò, si voltò verso Steve e sporse il capo.

"Il piccolo cervo ha ragione. L'illusione è il primo dei piaceri" disse.

Agitò la mano sospesa.

"Facciamo finta che Howard non sia mio parente ma un morto di cancro come mille, che non ci sia stato un attacco alieno e che entrambi siamo grandi ballerini?" domandò. Ghignò.

"Sono sicuro che con un po' di immaginazione possiamo farcela".

"Tony ... tu ... tu" si lamentò Steve.

Si voltò, osservò Loki, guardò Thor e sbuffò. Si girò, raggiunse Stark e gli afferrò la mano nella sua.

" ... sei la peggior compagnia che mi potesse capitare" borbottò.

Chiuse gli occhi, gli appoggiò il capo nell'incavo della spalla e ascoltò la musica.

"E non ti si può dire di no, egocentrico in armatura". Aggiunse.

* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2251267&i=1#_ftnref1)  E’ un sogno

[ [2] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2251267&i=1#_ftnref2)  Significa sogno in norse arcaico.


	18. Cap.18 Notti insonni

Cap.18 Notti insonni  
  
Steve passò accanto al tavolinetto, camminò sulle punte sopra il tappeto e raggiunse un divanetto al lato del divano. Si sedette, stringendo la tazza calda con entrambe le mani. Soffiò sopra il fumo che ne usciva e si portò il bordo della tazza alle labbra, sentì la lingua bruciare e perdere sensibilità a contatto con la cioccolata bollente. Ci furono una serie di tonfi, si sentì un basso mugugnito e la porta elettronica alla destra del divano si aprì. Tony entrò saltellando su un piede, i capelli castano scuro erano scompigliati e aveva macchie nerastre sulle guance e sulle braccia nude. Mugugnava stringendo i denti attorno ad una chiave inglese, agitò le mani coperte dai guanti sporchi di grasso davanti a sé e si voltò.  
"Sei un disastro, Ferro Vecchio" borbottò.  
Il robottino emise una serie di bip meccanici, abbassò le mani metalliche e il puntino rosso al centro del monitor si affievolì. Tony sbuffò, si passò il guanto tra i capelli.  
"Torna in laboratorio. In cucina ne dovrei avere altro, di whisky".  
Gli puntò il dito contro, lo mosse in aria.  
"Se non c'è, giuro che ti smonto e ti uso per fare i pezzi di ricambio della moto di Bruce!" esclamò.  
Osservò il robottino indietreggiare, sospirò e si sfilò i guanti lanciandoli in terra. Avanzò, guardò il divano e batté le palpebre.   
"Ah, Cap. Ti sei appena svegliato o stai per andare a dormire? Sembri l'incrocio tra un vecchio sonnambulo e una casalinga la mattina".  
"Dovresti vedere Thor, dopo quel brusco risveglio questa notte è rimasto insonnolentito fino ad adesso" biascicò Steve.   
Si voltò e guardò Thor, la divinità era sdraiata al lato del tappeto, teneva il capo chino con i capelli dorati immersi in una ciotola di pop-corn. Tony abbassò lo sguardo, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si passò due dita sugli occhi. Scosse il capo, avanzò e fece il giro del tavolo.  
"Sì, Aurora ha bisogno decisamente del bacio del principe azzurro" disse  
Si guardò intorno, aggrottò le sopracciglia e raggiunse il piano bar.  
"Che fa il Piccolo Cervo, dorme ancora?" chiese.  
Si voltò, vide Loki rizzarsi da dietro il tavolo del piano bar con una bottiglia in mano.  
"Cercavo dove nascondevi i tuoi preziosi alcolici, Stark".  
Tony schioccò la lingua, prese la bottiglia e si voltò.  
"Vuoi farmi credere che tu, Capiscle e Point Break siete stati qui senza uccidervi, ucciderci o distruggere niente da quando io sono andato in laboratorio?".  
Thor grugnì, alzò il capo e si leccò le labbra.  
"Sì, uomo di metallo, dici il vero" biascicò.   
Steve si massaggiò il collo, sbattè gli occhi e sbadigliò.  
"Troppo sonno, ho avuto incubi su ballerine tutto il tempo" si lamentò.   
Bevve un altro sorso di cioccolata dalla tazza.  
Tony fischiò, tolse il tappo alla bottiglia e lo poggiò sul piano. Loki sorrise, mise quattro bicchieri sul tavolo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Sono perfettamente in grado di evitare liti, Stark" disse.  
Tony riempì un bicchiere fino all'orlo, ridacchiò e scrollò le spalle.  
"Mi avvalgo della facoltà di dubitarne".  
Prese due sorsi dalla bottiglia, deglutì e sospirò.  
"Se sapevo che bastava così poco a farvi andare d'accordo, vi tenevo svegli tutti ogni notte".  
Loki prese il bicchiere, raggiunse il divano e si sedette.  
"Pensa a procurarti i componenti per il mio drink, piuttosto che meditare di farci ammalare d'insonnia come te".  
Tony si portò una mano alla fronte con le dita unite.  
"Agli ordini, Principe della foresta" disse.  
Strinse la bottiglia e si allontanò, superò una porta che si chiuse alle sue spalle con un sibilo.


	19. Cap. 19 Il salvataggio di Luke

Cap. 19 Il salvataggio di Luke  
  
Tony poggiò una fetta di limone alla cannuccia del bicchiere, sogghignò alzando il capo.  
"Ci vuoi un verme, nella tua scivolizia?" chiese.  
Loki afferrò il bicchiere, osservò i cubetti di ghiaccio sul fondo strofinare sulla base di zucchero, l'odore di coca cola e martini gli pungeva le narici. Ne bevve tre sorsi, arricciò il naso e si leccò le labbra.  
"Io non necessito di sonno, considerando che mio fratello dorme abbastanza per tutta Asgard. Tu, però, dovresti riposare" disse.  
Tony sbuffò, scosse la mano in aria e prese le bottiglie mettendole sulla mensola.   
"Non ho sonno. Ho voglia di armeggiare un po'. Con tutte questi progetti di armi e parlare di armi e pensare ad armi, devo fare qualcosa che non centri niente con le armi".  
Loki si voltò verso Steve, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Perché non gli fa aggiustare il suo amico, Capitano?".  
"Va bene così ... non voglio mettergli pressione" sussurrò Steve.   
Guardò il proprio riflesso nel liquido marroncino e si leccò le labbra. Thor affondò nuovamente il capo nei pop-corn e alcuni caddero sul tappeto. Si sentì la divinità asgardiana russare. Tony guardò verso Loki, lo vide finire il drink ed espirò. Uscì da dietro il bancone, incrociò le braccia e sogghignò.  
"Guarda che posso ripararlo. Mufasa mi sembra venuto bene".  
Loki gli andò alle spalle, gli sfiorò il braccio e sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"E senza effetti collaterali" sibilò.  
"Davvero non è importante. Lo voglio anche se è così come amico ... anche se prima era diverso, già tanto che il siero lo abbia tenuto in vita" sussurrò Steve.   
Diede un paio di sorsate alla cioccolata e sentì la lingua pizzicare. Tony assottigliò le labbra, Loki si piegò in avanti socchiudendo gli occhi. Avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio dell'umano, le iridi verdi brillarono.  
"L'affetto che non degenera in schiavitù va pagato a caro prezzo" sussurrò.  
Tony deglutì, si leccò le labbra e sogghignò allargando le braccia.  
"No problem, Cap. Te lo restituisco come nuovo. Parola di scout".  
  
******  
  
Tony sbuffò, si passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliati.  
"Mi hai preso per una specie di medico per mutanti" borbottò.   
Guardò l'uomo dalla pelle nera addormentato sul lettino, le spalle sporgevano da entrambi i lati così come i piedi; poggiati su una sedia, e la testa che era posizionata sul bracciolo di una poltrona. Loki ridacchiò, accavallò le gambe sistemandosi seduto davanti ai macchinari.  
"Potresti sempre rifiutare".  
Tony scrollò le spalle, ingigantì la schermata olografica davanti a sé osservandone i dati.  
"Sta volta è un amico di Cap. E poi ho simpatia per le cose grosse".  
Loki si sporse, carezzò un ago conficcato nel braccio dell'uomo e ne osservò altri tre disposti lungo l'arto.  
"Hai aumentato la dose di sedativo?".  
Tony osservò il battito cardiaco e le onde celebrali, guardò il DNA e si mordicchiò il labbro ticchettando con il dito sulla scrivania.  
"Questo tizio, Luke, è stato uno dei fortunati a cui hanno tentato di rifilare il siero. Quell'affare agisce a livello cellulare, modifica la struttura di ogni nucleo in maniera da rendere l'organismo quattro volte più veloce del normale e capace di auto-ripararsi in maniera molto più rapida. Quindi niente alcool, niente droga e niente anestetici".  
Sogghignò, fece l'occhiolino.  
"Adatto ad un purista come Cap, insomma".  
Loki ritrasse la mano, indicò lo scrigno sulla scrivania e sogghignò.  
"La gemma verde è in grado d'invertire i processi causati dalla scienza, se ti può tornare utile" disse.  
Tony guardò lo scrigno, strinse le labbra arricciando le sopracciglia e si allontanò.  
"Vorrei evitare. A Bad Wolf non piace molto che io svenga, al fratello nemmeno che tolgo aria a Jimmy, Cap si sentirebbe in colpa a vita e Pepper potrebbe seriamente pensare di metterti a mollo nell'acido muriatico".  
Afferrò una schermata olografica, la guardò e iniziò a digitare velocemente osservando la struttura della cellula accanto a sé.  
"Inoltre si tratta di modifiche a livello cellulare. Ogni nucleo è stato cambiato in modo da rispondere alle nuove necessità dell'organismo, ma qualcosa nel processo è andato storto e le cellule del sistema nervoso invece di accrescere le capacità del soggetto le hanno ridotte. Probabilmente si tratta di un mal funzionamento di alimentazione, è probabile che l'interno del nucleo sia stato danneggiato. Non è un errore a livello di sinapsi o deterioramento da agenti esterni, ma qualcosa di interno che causa un blocco a livello genetico".  
Alzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi.  
"J, analizza i componenti chimici delle cellule del sistema nervoso e confrontale con quelle normali, simula una modificazione nel livello di alimentazione cellulare e una rigenerazione delle sinapsi. Fammi sapere i risultati" ordinò.  
Loki osservò gli schermi olografici brillare, socchiuse gli occhi vedendo i risultati prendere forma. Ci fu un sibilo, uno schiocco e un fruscio proveniente dai macchinari.  
"Analisi completata, signore. Le cellule dell'organismo risultano nella norma, le funzioni sono quadruplicate ma il loro andamento è corretto. A livello celebrale abbiamo danni al sistema limbico. Inoltre, manca completamente la guaina mielinica e perfino alcuni dendriti sono assenti. Sembra che il siero abbia intaccato il sistema immunitario, distruggendoli" rispose Jarvis.  
Tony afferrò una tazza di caffè, la svuotò e la posizionò vicino ad altre sei vuote alla sua sinistra.  
"Fai in modo di localizzare i danni al sistema limbico e mostrameli. Utilizza le cellule neutre per riprodurre i dendriti mancanti. Abbiamo un modo per riprodurre la guaina mielinica?".  
La riproduzione del cervello apparve davanti a Tony, ruotò mostrando la parte danneggiata; alcune sinapsi erano spezzate mentre erano avviluppate a spirale e ripiegate su se stesse. Tony si passò la mano sul volto sospirando, se la strofinò sul collo chiudendo gli occhi e sospirò.   
"Signore, le ricordo che gli attuali metodi scientifici considerano impossibile la riproduzione cellulare a livello celebrale".  
Tony aprì gli occhi, inarcò un sopracciglio allargando le gambe e bevve un'altra tazza di caffè.  
"Sono sicuro che la scienza attuale consideri impossibile almeno tre quarti delle cose che ho già fatto. Utilizza la versione 3.5 di extremis per le ricreare le cellule".  
Loki osservò le tazze di caffè vuote, scosse il capo guardando l'uomo dalla pelle nera incosciente e sospirò portandosi una ciocca scura dietro l'orecchio con un sogghigno.  
"Puoi ricreare cellule, modificare il sistema immunitario e forse potresti perfino riuscire a produrre ciò che ti serve; ma non puoi riparare quelle sinapsi distrutte con le tue tecnologie".  
Tony si voltò, sfregò i denti tra loro e guardò il cervello olografico davanti a sé.  
< Cap ha detto che non era importante, che andava bene così e tutte quelle altre cose buoniste che ci si aspetta da lui > pensò.  
Si avvicinò allo scrigno, lo aprì e ne guardò le gemme.  
< Non gli ho ancora detto che il tesseract è qui. Né ho detto a nessuno di loro che Loki vive nel mio laboratorio. Se Bad Wolf sapesse il casino successo con suo fratello ... come ho fatto a finire sotto ricatto di una divinità che si veste con le cose di sua madre? >.  
Afferrò la gemma verde. Sentì Loki strillare, vide la stanza girare e strinse più forte la gemma. Loki gli si avvicinò, allungò la mano verso la gemma.  
"Stupido, risucchia l'anima di chi la tocca, se non sai controllarla!" gridò.  
Tony vide le labbra di Loki muoversi, sorrise stringendo la gemma con le unghie fino a sentire i polpastrelli dolere e si alzò. Barcollò a destra e sinistra, ridacchiò sentendo la testa leggera e vedendo bianco davanti a sé.  
< Mi sono ubriacato di caffè e pietre colorate > pensò.  
"Extremis ha attecchito e il 68% dei danni è stato riparato. Ordini. signore?" domandò Jarvis.  
Tony ruotò su se stesso, sentì Loki sfiorargli il fianco e saltò di lato andando a sbattere contro il braccio di Luke. Si voltò, vedeva una macchia nera sullo sfondo bianco.  
"Fai tornare la stanza dov'era, J!" si lamentò.  
Proseguì dritto, batté contro il lettino e vide rosso; indietreggiò stringendo la gemma, inciampò su un filo e cadde all'indietro. La gemma volò verso l'alto, Tony spalancò gli occhi vedendo Loki allungare la mano per prenderla. Si alzò, l'afferrò e rotolò di lato. Si rialzò, la poggiò sulla fronte di Luke e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Attiva al massimo extremis 3.5, attento a non farlo diventare un drago e chiama un bravo medico per me" ordinò, la voce suonò rauca e strascicata.  
Loki scosse il capo, si sedette prendendosi il volto tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi.  
< Se sopravvive, non oso pensare ciò che Magneto crederà che sia. Se non sopravvive, temo che il Capitano potrebbe rivelarsi assai pericoloso > pensò.  
Aprì le dita, guardò attraverso di esse vedendo una luce verde chiarissimo attorno ai due.   
"Danni riparati al 89% ... 90% ... stabilizzazione riuscita con successo ... 93% ..." disse la voce metallica di Jarvis, una serie di scintillii e sibili metallici rendevano la sua voce più ovattata.  
La luce iniziò a diminuire, Loki abbassò le mani e si alzò. Alcune scintille gli sfiorarono la maglia, si spostò di lato e sentì un click; gli aghi e i tubi caddero in terra.  
"Danni riparati al 100%, funzioni vitali normali. Medico in arrivo tra quattro minuti" comunicò l'A.I.  
Tony tolse le mani dalla pietra, barcollò e si voltò. Sogghignò, il volto era incavato e le iridi sporgenti.  
"La metti a posto tu, eh?" sussurrò.  
Loki annuì, prese la pietra e la ripose nello scrigno, chiudendolo. Tony cadde seduto, strinse le ginocchia al petto e chiuse gli occhi. Loki si morse il labbro, si chinò e ne sentì il respiro. Si rizzò, espirò.  
< E' vivo > pensò.  
Si guardò intorno, osservò l'uomo dalla pelle nera mugugnare e strinse le labbra.  
< Meglio avvisare il Capitano > si disse.  
Scomparve in una nuvola verdastra.


	20. Cap.20 Steven e Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg Days.  
> Prompt: Imprese impossibili

Cap.20 Steven e Howard  
  


Steve guardò lo schermo del computer, si morse l’interno della guancia e socchiuse gli occhi. Il ciuffo biondo cenere gli oscillò davanti al viso. Mosse il mouse e aprì la cartella, la sua sottocartella e l’album d’immagini. La luce della lampada si rifletteva sullo scudo appoggiato allo schermo del computer. Steve guardò la foto di Howard e le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide.

“Mi avevi detto che mi avresti reso capace di sconfiggere i nazisti, di sconfiggere l’Hydra. E ora ti devo combattere” sussurrò con voce rauca.

_ “Rogers, cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Howard. Abbassò le carte, accavallò le gambe e piegò la testa. Il vento sbatteva contro la tenda facendo una serie di rimbombi. Steve strinse i pugni, gonfiò il petto e avanzò. _

_ “Devi smetterla di provarci con Peggy! Lei ha una simpatia per me” disse ad alta voce. Howard ridacchiò, mise le carte in un taccuino nero e si voltò. Li appoggiò sopra un tavolinetto di ferro e si alzò in piedi. _

_ “Non penso davvero contraccambiata. Io sono a conoscenza del tuo piccolo segreto” rispose. Si piegò, stappò una bottiglia di vino rosso francese e lo versò in un bicchiere. Steven boccheggiò, avanzò e corrugò la fronte. _

_ “Che cosa intendi dire?” sibilò. Howard si girò, piegò di lato il bicchiere e socchiuse gli occhi. Qualche goccia amaranto schizzò tutt’intorno. _

_ “Puoi anche condividere una ragazza copertura, mio bell’omosessuale. Non vuoi che tutta la base lo sappia, no?” domandò. Steven si morse il labbro a sangue, fece altri due passi avanti e si piegò. Mise l’indice sul petto dello Stark e lo spintonò. _

_ “Ripeto, spiegati meglio” ringhiò. _

_ “Le tue belle labbra mi hanno molto colpito alla fiera in cui ti ho visto la prima volta. Direi di non averne vissuta mai una più bella e ti ho studiato. Avevi una relazione con un certo Luke Cage, vero?” chiese Howard con voce calda. Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò. Steve lo afferrò per le bretelle e lo sollevò sulle punte. _

_ “Mi stai ricattando?” ruggì. Howard finì il contenuto del bicchiere e lo abbassò. _

_ “Sai cosa fanno i soldati a quelli come te? Vuoi diventare la loro puttana nei momenti d’astinenza?” domandò. Steve lo lasciò andare e abbassò le braccia. _

_ “Stark, sei uno stronzo” sibilò. _

_ “Caratteristica di famiglia come l’egoismo e il controllo assoluto dei militari, alias dell’intera America” rispose Howard. Si voltò, raggiunse il tavolinetto e appoggiò il bicchiere. L’ululato del vento e degli spari in lontananza coprirono il rumore del tintinnio del vetro contro il metallo. Howard si voltò e si leccò le labbra. _

_ “Il prezzo del mio silenzio è alto. Vedi di cominciare a preparare il tuo bel posteriore per me” sussurrò. Rogers si voltò e si diresse verso l’uscita a lunghe falcate. _

_ “Va all’inferno!” urlò. _

Steve aprì l’altra mano e lasciò cadere i proiettili che vi teneva stretti, questi finirono sul pavimento tintinnando. Passò dall’immagine in bianco e nero di Howard giovane a quella di lui vecchio schiacciando la freccia sulla destra sotto il programma per mostrare le immagini. Piegò in avanti il capo, il petto gli doleva.

Si nascose il viso tra le mani sentendo gli occhi bruciare e strinse gli occhi. Abbassò le mani, guardando nuovamente lo schermo e digrignò i denti. Strofinò lo stivaletto rosso sotto la scrivania. Guardò Howard con le occhiaie, stringendo un bicchiere colmo di scotch marroncino. L'inno americano risuonava in sottofondo. Si voltò e osservò lo scudo.

“Mi avevi detto che mi avresti reso capace anche delle imprese impossibili. Con quel siero hai giurato di rendermi un supersoldato, mi hai reso Capitan America … tutti ritenevano che io non sarei nemmeno riuscito a diventare un normale soldato”. Aggiunse e sentì la gola pizzicare.

_ “Questo scudo è una forza” sussurrò Steve. Teneva la schiena rigida e lo scudo di Capitan America contro il petto. Accarezzò la superfice gelida del vibranio e si mise lo scudo sulle spalle, indossando le bretelle. Howard si tolse gli occhiali da sole, li mise nella tasca e si sporse in avanti. Socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro e sorrise. _

_ “Quindi è tutto ok finché puoi usare i miei giocattoli? T’interessa solo quello di me?” domandò rendendo calda la voce. Steven guardò a destra e a sinistra. Le scrivanie di legno erano vuote, alzò il capo guardando le lampada e sospirò. _

_ -Ci siamo solo noi, fortunatamente- pensò. Howard gli appoggiò le mani sul petto e lo spinse contro la libreria di legno. Lo scudo la colpì facendola tremare e due progetti arrotolati caddero da uno dei ripiani. Rogers avvampò e Howard ghignò. _

_ “N … no … quello che mi piace sei … sei …” biascicò Steven. Howard lo afferrò per le bretelle e lo abbassò, Rogers arcuò la schiena. _

_ “Sei? Voglio sentire cosa viene dopo” sussurrò lascivo. Steve strinse le gambe, sbuffò e chinò il capo. _

_ “Sei crudele. Tu e le tue fonduè _ **_ [ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2559401&i=1#_ftn1) _ ** _ ” borbottò. Si girò e aderì con il corpo a quello dell’altro. _

_ “Se lo devi fare, fallo e basta” brontolò. _

_ “Prima finisci” lo incalzò Stark. Gli afferrò il mento e si leccò le labbra. _

_ “Tu” bisbigliò Steve. Howard lo baciò, gli socchiuse le labbra con la lingua mettendogliela in bocca e gli accarezzò la sua. _

__

Steve sospirò e scosse il capo.

“La vera impresa impossibile, però, adesso è difendermi da te”. Si girò sentendo la porta aprirsi, chiuse la foto premendo la x dentro il rettangolo vermiglio e si alzò in piedi. La sedia cadde a terra con un tonfo.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2559401&i=1#_ftnref1)  La pronuncia è sbagliata perché Steve non la sa.


	21. Cap.21 Steve soccorre Tony

Cap.21 Steve soccorre Tony  
  
  
Steve guardò Loki entrare, strinse i denti ansimando con le labbra socchiuse.   
“Loki?” domandò.   
“Stark è svenuto” disse Loki. Avanzò, afferrò il polso di Steve e trasportò entrambi nel laboratorio. La nuvola verde che li circondava si diradò mostrando i macchinari leggermente fumanti, Luke era steso sul lettino davanti agli ologrammi che mostravano i suoi segni vitali. Steven guardò il migliore amico e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò di scatto. Intravide Tony steso a terra e lo raggiunse.  
“Stark!” chiamò. Tony fece dei bassi lamenti di gola. Percepiva gli arti pesanti e la testa pulsare.   
“Ti porto a letto” sussurrò gentilmente Steve. Tony voltò il capo, intravide gli occhi di Loki brillare e affondò la testa nel petto di Steve, percependo la nausea salire.   
“Letto” biascicò. Loki raggiunse i due, strinse il gomito di Tony e trasportò tutti e tre nella stanza da letto.   
“Chiamo la fidanzata?” chiese. Tony strinse di scatto di pugni, gemette e scosse il capo ripetutamente mugugnando.   
“Forse è meglio” sussurrò Steve. Raggiunse il letto e vi stese il miliardario. Gli sfilò le scarpe e le mise ai piedi del letto. Loki svanì, Tony mugolò socchiudendo gli occhi e strinse le coperte.   
“No” disse, con tono roco. Steve si mise in ginocchio accanto al letto, gli sfilò la maglietta, tolse da sotto le coperte il cuscino e glielo mise sotto la testa.   
“Dovresti riposarti. Ti ricordo che non dormiamo da troppo” sussurrò gentilmente. Tony deglutì, strofinò il capo sul cuscino e fece leva con le braccia. Ricadde steso, strinse le labbra ed espirò.   
“Vale anche per te” borbottò. Steve appoggiò il gomito sul letto accanto al braccio di Tony e appoggiò la guancia sul pugno.   
“Solo se riposi starai meglio” sussurrò. Tony strusciò sul letto fino al gomito di Steve, vi poggiò contro la guancia e mugugnò sentendo il braccio del soldato fresco contro il volto sudato.   
“Non ti facevo apprensivo” biascicò.   
“Se muori potresti tormentarmi fantasma” borbottò il soldato. Si leccò le labbra e avvampò. Tony deglutì rumorosamente più volte, alzò il mento socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Per tornare come fantasma devi avere dei conti in sospeso”.   
Tony mugolò sentendo le mani di Steve su di sé, si sentì sollevare, intravide delle sagome e strofinò le labbra tra loro percependo un sapore acido. “Dovermi dare noia per te lo sarebbe” ribatté Rogers. Sbuffò ripetutamente sentendo la guancia bollente di Stark contro la pelle. Tony ansimò, strofinò la fronte contro la pelle di Steve e strinse le gambe al petto.   
“Impedirti di fare il soldato lo sarebbe” rispose, a voce bassa. Steven sollevò lo sguardo, espirò dalle narici e roteò gli occhi. Tony rise, tossì piegandosi in avanti e venne scosso da una serie di tremiti. Gli strinse il braccio, si leccò le labbra e mugugnò. Si appese al braccio di Steve, fece leva mettendosi seduto e ricadde sdraiato. Steve lo bloccò al letto mettendogli la mano sul petto. Tony deglutì, gli strinse la mano.   
“Ho sete” si lamentò. Piegò le gambe, sentì i muscoli tremare e si morse il labbro facendo forza per mettersi seduto. Tony deglutì, gli strinse la mano.   
“Appena viene la tua ragazza le chiedo un bicchiere, tu resta giù” ordinò Capitan America. Corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Tony deglutì varie volte, annuì e premette con forza la fronte contro il braccio di Steve. Pepper entrò tenendo una cassetta del pronto soccorso in mano, si avvicinò e si chinò togliendo alcune ciocche di capelli dal volto di Tony.   
“Cos'hai fatto?” chiese, con tono basso. Steven si avvicinò a Pepper e si chinò.   
“Potrebbe prendere un bicchiere d'acqua?” domandò con voce calda e bassa. Pepper poggiò la cassetta del pronto soccorso sul letto, si chinò baciando la fronte di Tony e sorrise.   
“Ora te ne porto una caraffa, tu resta steso”. Tony annuì, la osservò uscire e guardò la cassetta, si leccò le labbra sentendole secche e deglutì nuovamente. Steve guardò a sua volta l'assistente delegata varcare la porta. Pepper rientrò con una caraffa ed un bicchiere, porse l'oggetto a Steve e socchiuse gli occhi mordendosi il labbro.   
“Ho dei contratti di sotto, potrebbe pensarci lei?” domandò. Lanciò uno sguardo a Tony, lo vide abbracciare la cassetta del pronto soccorso e sospirò. Steven appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Pepper e le diede qualche pacca.   
“Grazie signorina” sussurrò. Pepper sorrise, guardò Tony e lui ricambiò il sorriso facendole l'occhiolino. La donna sospirò, annuì.   
“Grazie, Steve. Conto su di lei” disse. Tony la guardò uscire, ridacchiò e strinse il polso di Steve con entrambe le mani. Sbadigliò, mugugnò.   
“Sono nelle sue mani, Capiscle” biascicò.

 


	22. Cap. 22 Contro-dichiarazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> StevexTony  
> Prompt: inquietudine.

Cap. 22 Contro-dichiarazione  
  
Steve adagiò il corpo nudo di Tony dentro la vasca con acqua gelida e ghiaccio.   
“Pepper ha detto che sta cercando un dottore” borbottò. Guardò la pelle abbronzata dell'altro super-eroe arrossata e coperta di sudore.   
< E' due giorni che gli sto accanto, ma la febbre invece di diminuire, sta salendo in modo sproporzionato > pensò. Tony sussultò afferrando i bordi della vasca, sibilò sentendo i brividi scuoterlo. Batté le palpebre, scosse il capo e sgranò gli occhi liquidi.   
“Se mi trova vivo” biascicò. Scivolò lungo la vasca, sentiva i cubetti di ghiaccio toccargli i muscoli facendolo sussultare. Steve s'inginocchiò accanto alla vasca, prese una spugna immergendola nell'acqua, la strizzò e gliela passò sul corpo bollente.   
“Che cos'ha combinato Loki per farti stare così?” domandò. Tony mugolò, lasciò ricadere le braccia nella vasca e piegò il capo all'indietro rilassando il corpo.   
“Ti ho mai detto che sei sexy, in ginocchio?” domandò, con tono roco. Steve si voltò avvampando e sospirò.   
“Stai già delirando?” chiese. Continuò a strofinare il suo addome con la spugnetta. Tony tirò indietro il petto affondandolo nella vasca; facendolo ricoprire di ghiaccio e acqua. “Sono perfettamente cosciente!” esclamò. Sorrise girando il capo. “È solo che hai i capelli sexy”. Steve nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.   
“Nessuno mi ha mai detto che ho dei capelli sexy” ammise. Si voltò e strofinò con vigore le spalle del miliardario. Tony tese i muscoli, mugugnò sentendo le palpebre pesanti.   
“Ti avevano detto che in ginocchio sei da scopare?” chiese. Aprì la bocca espirando aria pesantemente, batté le palpebre. Steven strinse le labbra, ingoiando un gemito. Fu scosso da un brivido e gli passò la spugna sul braccio.   
“Ti ricordo che la tua ragazza è a qualche camera di distanza” sibilò. Tony ridacchiò, mosse le mani in acqua schizzando il liquido e mosse il capo bagnando la chioma castano scura.   
“Lei sa che mi ami! Ha visto il video!” esclamò, con tono stridulo. Steve si nascose il viso nella mano, divenendo rosso scuro.   
“Avere una ragazza esclude di provarci con altri” ringhiò. Tony si sporse, poggiò le labbra su quelle di Steve e fece leva con le punte dei piedi spingendo il soldato all'indietro. Steve lo afferrò per le spalle e fece leva, sdraiandolo nuovamente nella vasca. La spugna cadde per terra facendo una pozza d'acqua sul pavimento.   
“Tony, vedi di rimanere almeno un po' in te” lo rimproverò. Il battito cardiaco gli era accelerato e lo sentiva rimbombare nelle orecchie. Tony ansimò, vide nero e tremò mordendosi il labbro.   
“Sono in me. E voglio stare con te” sussurrò. Steve gli accarezzò una guancia e le iridi gli divennero liquide.   
“Sarebbe banale dirti che non sono capace di avere una relazione ... e poi ... non sono neanche libero”. Ammise. Tony inspirò, espirò e fece leva con le ginocchia spingendosi in avanti; afferrò le spalle di Steve e le strinse. Si tirò in avanti, lo guardò e sorrise.   
“Neanche io. Ma possiamo comunque”. Steve sentì il corpo nudo dell'altro inumidirgli la camicia e deglutì a vuoto.   
“Pepper”. Gli ricordò. Tony poggiò le labbra su quelle dell'altro, aderì a lui ed espirò.   
“Pepper vuole solo io sia felice. Quindi con te” mormorò. Si leccò le labbra secche, sogghignò appena.   
“Con entrambi”. Aggiunse. Steve socchiuse le labbra e ansimò, avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre.   
“Stai sdraiato” bisbigliò. Tony gli leccò le labbra, strinse le braccia attorno al collo di Steve e sogghignò.   
“Solo se ti stendi accanto a me. Ci sarà anche lei, se vuoi chiederle conferma. Sono aperto alle threesome” sussurrò. Steve appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e sospirò.   
“Prima di tutto, se volessi una threesome sono pieno di ragazzi che me lo proporrebbero. Secondo non mi piace Pepper. Terzo ...”. Steve lo stese nell'acqua e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui.   
“E' _inquietante_  come riesci sempre a farmi fare ciò che vuoi” sussurrò con voce roca. Tony gli afferrò i fianchi, sogghignò sporgendo verso l'alto il bacino e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.   
“Allora solo io, te e il ghiaccio nella vasca, mnh?“ bisbigliò. Steve gli baciò il collo. I vestiti gli s'impregnarono d'acqua appesantendosi.   
“Pensavo che quando siamo soli, il ghiaccio ci fosse sempre. Sono o non sono capitan ghiacciolo?” sussurrò. Tony ridacchiò, gli carezzò i fianchi e lo tirò verso il basso allargando le gambe sul fondo della vasca gelida. “Pensiamo a stare insieme, mnh, iceberg?“ mormorò. Steve si piegò, arcuando la schiena e lo baciò.   
< Sì, mi porta decisamente _inquietudine_  pensare che alla fine gli dico sempre di sì > rifletté.

 


	23. Cap. 23 Tensione sessuale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> StevexTony  
> Prompt: mani

Cap. 23 Tensione sessuale  
  
Tony approfondì il bacio puntellandosi con i gomiti sul bordo della vasca. Strusciò il bacino verso l'alto sentendo l'erezione pulsare. Steve iniziò a spogliarsi. Sentì dei tonfi dietro la porta, socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò sentendo il rumore cessare. Si girò e finì di denudarsi, facendo cadere i vestiti bagnati oltre il bordo della vasca. Tony strofinò l'erezione contro le natiche di Steve, mugolò sentendo gli occhi liquidi e gli strinse i fianchi; le braccia gli tremavano e affondò le dita callose nei muscoli del soldato.   
“E tu, Cap? Vuoi pensare a stare con me?” chiese roco. Steve aprì le gambe gemendo e si sporse verso l'altro, ansimando. Boccheggiò, le guance in fiamme e le orecchie accaldate. Gli baciò ripetutamente il collo, sentiva la fronte bruciare.   
“Voglio sentire le tue mani su di me” sussurrò con voce roca. Tony fremette, affondò le unghie nei fianchi dell'altro sentendo il corpo accaldato fremere.   
“Sono al tuo completo servizio, my Captain” mormorò con tono caldo. Steve gli prese le mani staccandole dai propri fianchi e se le passò sul proprio corpo. Tony premette con i polpastrelli, alzò e abbassò il bacino sentendo la propria erezione pulsare sfregando contro le natiche del soldato. Steve si piegò in avanti e gli permise di penetrarlo, gemendo di piacere. Tony sobbalzò, sgranò gli occhi e gli infilò le unghie nei fianchi tirandolo verso il basso. Le iridi castano scuro si fecero liquide e mosse il bacino su e giù sentendo una serie di fitte. Steve lo abbracciò a sé e assecondò i suoi movimenti.   
_  
“Sei il mio burattino, Pinocchio” bisbigliò Howard al suo orecchio._  
  
Steve sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e abbracciò più forte Tony. Tony inarcò la schiena sentendo le ossa scricchiolare, mosse più velocemente il bacino mugolando di piacere; le guance arrossate gli bruciavano e gli occhi erano liquidi,   
“My Captain” mormorò roco. Steve affondò il capo nell'acqua, delle bolle saliva dalle sue labbra chiuse. Lasciò che Tony affondasse di più in lui, lo lasciò andare ed intrecciò le proprie mani con le sue. Tony inspirò, immerse il volto e afferrò le labbra di Steve baciandolo; i residui dei cubetti gli sfioravano le guance incavate sfiorando l'accenno di barba. Strinse le mani di Steve, muovendo il bacino su e giù aiutandosi con i calcagni nel darsi la spinta.  __  
  
“Tuo padre sarebbe davvero fiero di te, se tu assomigliassi di più al suo vecchio amico Steve” disse Obih.   
  
Tony gorgogliò stringendo le mani dell'altro fino a farsi male, spinse più a fondo. Steve si abbandonò contro di lui e venne. Tony afferrò le spalle di Steve, lo spinse e tirò fuori la testa dall'acqua; espirò profondamente tirandosi indietro e gli carezzò la guancia. Steve gli sorrise, le gocce gli scendevano lungo il viso pallido. Mise tra le labbra arrossate l'indice, succhiandolo. Tony mugolò, uscì da lui tirandosi indietro; il membro pulsava leggermente arrossato, gemette socchiudendo gli occhi e si morse il labbro.   
“Ohw, my sexy Captain” mugolò. Steve gli baciò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Tuo” sussurrò.

 

     
  
  



	24. Cap. 24 Cage vs Rogers

Cap. 24 Cage vs Rogers  
  


Steve uscì dalla propria camera e si trovò davanti Lucke. Sorrise e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.

“Ti sei ripreso” disse gentilmente. Alzò il capo, vide le labbra strette e la fronte corrugata di Cage. Smise di sorride e lo osservò aggrottare le sopracciglia.

“Non dovevi approfittare delle mie condizioni per andare con quello là!” gridò Cage. Steve assottigliò gli occhi e strinse un pugno.

“Quello là, è il motivo per cui non ci sei più in quelle condizioni” ribatté secco. Cage tirò indietro il naso e ringhiò, mostrando i denti.

“Pensavo mi amassi” ruggì. Steve si voltò di scatto e gonfiò il petto.

“Non sono io quello che non mi ha fatto sapere di essere vivo, con una figlia a carico” sibilò. Cage sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e indietreggiò.

“Ora non fare i tuoi giochetti. Mi hai tradito tu” sibilò. Steve avanzò e digrignò i denti.

“Io pensavo tu fossi morto, sono andato avanti. Ed ho fatto quello che ho fatto solo per vendicarti” ribatté secco. Il viso gli divenne vermiglio e le iridi liquide. Cage sbatté un piede per terra, facendo tremare il pavimento.

“Smettila di giocare con i sensi di colpa” sibilò. Steve si voltò di scatto e lo guardò in viso, tenendo entrambi i pugni chiusi.

“A te e Bucky riesce bene” ribatté, alzando la voce. Cage si leccò le labbra e arcuò la schiena.

“Io ti amo ancora” ammise. Steve smise di stringere i pugni e sospirò.

“Sono contento che stai bene, fratellone, ma …” bisbigliò.

Lucke cadde in ginocchio e abbassò il capo, strinse i pugni appoggiandoli sul pavimento.

“Non mi lasciare” implorò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il volto dalla pelle nera e fu scosso da tremiti. Cage sbatte a terra le catene e ululò di dolore. Steve sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò.

_Steve sorrise, dando una pennellata al quadro. Sorrise vedendo il volto sorridendo di Cage raffigurato._

_“Non mi stancherò mai di dipingerti” sussurrò. Cage si passò la mano sul capo calvo. La guancia sinistra era sporca di sangue e quella destra di olio per motori._

_“E del modello?” domandò e il suo vocione risuonò. Si sentì in sottofondo il rumore di un motore._

_“Neanche, ma ti prometto che ti lego con le tue catene, se non stai fermo fino alla fine del ritratto”_

 

Steve abbassò il capo e sentì gli occhi pizzicare, il ciuffo biondo cenere gli oscillò davanti al viso.

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò con voce rauca. Cade gridò, si alzò in piedi e indietreggiò. Steve allungò la mano verso di lui, un colpo di catena gli sfiorò le dita e il supersoldato rialzò il capo.

“Sei sempre stato un bugiardo” sussurrò Cage. Si voltò e si diresse verso le scale. Steve vide James correre verso di lui.

“Bucky” chiamò.

“Poi ti chiedi perché non sei mio fratello” ribatté secco Burnes, seguendo Cage. Steve li guardò uscire e si voltò. Avanzò, rientrò nella propria stanza e raggiunse con un pugno la parete mandandola in frantumi. Gettò indietro la testa e urlò di rabbia.


	25. Cap. 25 Il rapimento di Phill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: ignorare

Cap. 25 Il rapimento di Phill  
  
Phill guardò il gruppo di pinguini davanti a sé e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli scuri.  
"Speriamo che a Stark bastino per farsi passare l'arrabbiatura nei miei confronti" sussurrò. Nick si portò un sigaro alle labbra, i versi delle creature gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie.  
"A me sembra un'assurdità regalarglieli" brontolò. Phill sorrise, accarezzò la testa di uno di essi intento a strillare con il becco spalancato, si vedevano dei minuscoli dentini arancioni.  
"La signorina Potts mi ha detto che li ha sempre desiderati e questi sono anche addestrati" sussurrò. Guardò altri due pinguini mettersi le loro uova tra le zampe, facendole sparire nelle soffici piume del ventre.   
"E sono delle scuse che non potrà _ignorare_. Anche se non è colpa mia se sono morto, resuscitato e non gliel'ho potuto dire subito". Aggiunse.  
Fury espirò e il fumo gl'invase il cappuccio di stoffa che gli copriva il capo.  
"Quell'uomo ha già tutto. Persino un allevamento di lama" ribatté. Phill si massaggiò il collo e ridacchiò.  
"Lo ammetta, il ragazzo le sta simpatico" mormorò.  
"Stark?! Giammai. Semplicemente suo padre era un brav'uomo e un mio caro amico e perciò gli controllo il ragazzo" ringhiò. Phill guardò uno dei pinguini sbattere le ali e saltellare, andare a sbattere contro una delle pareti del camion e cadere a zampe all'insù.  
"Quante volte ha dovuto aiutare anche quello scapestrato del padre? Ero un bambino, ma me lo ricordo" ribatté Coulson.  
"Agente Coulson, non ho mai dovuto dire a Howard di uscire da una ciambella" ribatté Fury. Guardò un pinguino scivolare fino ai propri piedi ed indietreggiò.  
"Speriamo che questo camion arrivi presto" sussurrò. Phill aggrottò la fronte e abbassò le sopracciglia.  
"A proposito. Questo viaggio non sta durando un po' troppo?" domandò. Nicholas mise una mano sul calcio della pistola ed annuì.  
"Ha ragione" sibilò. Il camion girò di scatto a sinistra e gli animali iniziarono a lanciare strilli più acuti. Entrambi gli uomini aderirono a uno dei lati del camion e Phill mise a sua volta una mano sulla pistola.  
"Non mi dica che ha quella con i tranquillanti. Perché tra sonniferi e pinguini, non la considererei armato" sibilò Nick. Phill si morse un labbro a sangue, fino a sentire il sapore metallico.  
"Ed invece è così. Sono solo contento che i ragazzi siano a casa" mormorò.  
"Ti sei fatto un padre di famiglia ansioso" brontolò Nick. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo la pelle scura del viso e alcuni piccoli capillari erano gonfi sulle sue mani. Il camion parcheggiò e la saracinesca di metallo si aprì. Fury sgranò gli occhi vedendo una ventina di ninja armati di fucili tutt'intorno al mezzo, che gli puntavano le armi. Il gruppo era illuminato dalla luce delle lampade. I pinguini si avvicinarono gli uni agli altri, smettendo di fare versi. Phill alzò le braccia e avanzò, guardando gli uomini vestiti di nero nel gigantesco garage davanti a sé.  
"Ci arrendiamo, ma stiamo calmi. Tutti calmi" sussurrò gentilmente.  
"Motherfucker" sibilò Fury. Phill chinò il capo e sospirò.  



	26. Cap.26 Steve parla con Matt

Cap.26 Steve parla con Matt

Steve tirò una serie di pugni al sacco da box davanti a lui, facendolo ondeggiare avanti e indietro. Teneva il capo incassato e tirava un colpo dietro l’altro. Si fermò sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi e si voltò, inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo Matt entrare.

“Nervoso?” chiese l’avvocato. Capitan America si leccò le labbra e corrugò la fronte, piegando le sopracciglia bionde.

“Si nota?” chiese. Matt raggiunse il ring, ci appoggiò una borsa, il bastone e si tolse gli occhiali da sole.

“Si vede”. Scherzò. Appoggiò gli occhiali da sole accanto al bastone e a tentoni aprì la borsa. Ne tirò fuori delle fasce candide e si fasciò le mani.

“Ed anche io sfogo così. Me lo ha insegnato involontariamente mio padre” spiegò. Steve si spostò di lato, fissando le iridi grigie di Matt.

“Suo padre era un pugile?” domandò. Matt annuì, raggiunse il sacco ed iniziò a colpirlo. Steve sorrise e incrociò le braccia.

“Ha molto più stile di me, tra l’altro” sussurrò. Guardò i muscoli gonfi del cieco e lo vide sferrare un colpo dietro l’altro.

“Posso farle una domanda?” chiese Rogers.

“Non sono cieco dalla nascita e la mattina, quando mi pettino, spero nella fortuna” rispose Matt, dando colpì con più forza. Steve ridacchiò.

“Spero non sia un veggente” sussurrò.

“Ora posso farle io una domanda?” chiese l’avvocato. Steve annuì, Matt smise di colpire il sacco e lo abbracciò voltandosi.

“Ha annuito, vero?” chiese. Rogers si mordicchiò il labbro e avvampò.

“Sì” biascicò.

“Posso sapere cosa la turba?” chiese Matt. Steve si massaggiò il collo e annuì nuovamente.

“Ho litigato con i miei fratelli. E credo di aver fatto del male alla persona che amavo mentre aveva la febbre. Semplicemente mi fa andare di testa”. Si scusò. Matt si spostò e Steve sciolse le braccia, tirando un pugno al sacco da box.

“Questo c’entra con il fatto che Stark se n’è andato di corsa?” chiese Murdock. Udì il battito cardiaco dell’interlocutore accelerare.

“Credo che Tony sia andato a parlare con loro” bisbigliò. Matt gli mise una mano fasciata sulla spalla muscolosa.

“Vedrà, andrà tutto per il meglio, lo sento” lo rassicurò. Steve sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Si vede proprio che è amico di Clint, avete lo stesso modo di fare paterno e rassicurante” sussurrò.


	27. Cap.27 Il morso del procione

Cap.27 Il morso del procione

L'armatura di Tony Stark solcava il cielo ingrigito, alcune nuvole dense e scure si ammassavano su di esso, ricoprendo i palazzi scusi di Hell's Ktichen. Avanzando creava un rumore simile al fischio di un aereo supersonico.  
Bucky alzò il capo, scese dalla scala antincendio su cui si era appollaiato con un salto e atterrò davanti a Tony. Stark indietreggiò e allargò le braccia.  
"Devo superare il cane da guardia per vedere 'Il gigante'?" chiese. Winter si leccò le labbra e negò. Le gocce di pioggia gli solcarono il viso, facendogli aderire i capelli lunghi. I segni neri intorno ai suoi occhi si erano sbiaditi.  
\- Il panda con il trucco slavato in versione teddy da guerra - pensò Stark.  
"Non preoccuparti. Puoi tornare da Steve e puoi dirgli che è tutto a posto. Lo stress a portato nostro fratello Cage a sbloccare i ricordi. A quanto pare la sua è stata una mutazione degenerativa. Aveva una fidanzata, aveva già scordato Steve" rispose. Tony corrugò la fronte, aprendo e chiudendo un pugno.  
"Non dico che mi dispiaccia avere un contendente in meno, ma non penso si possa dimenticare una persona così velocemente e non credo sia nemmeno giusto" ribatté. Strofinò la suola della scarpa per terra, facendola scricchiolare a contatto con l'asfalto.  
"Il gigante nero, come lo hai chiamato tu, aveva già accettato che Steve ti amasse. Vi voleva anche vedere insieme, ma è un po' come Hulk, ha solo difficoltà a controllare la rabbia". Le gocce di pioggia gli solcavano il braccio di metallo, ticchettando sopra la stella rossa.  
"Ed inoltre non è bene se tu con la febbre stai sotto l'acqua. E se lasci Steve da solo in un giorno di pioggia". Proseguì a spiegare James. Tony aprì la maschera dell'armatura e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Cap ha paura di un po' di pioggia? Lo sottovaluti proprio molto" ribatté. Una goccia di pioggia s'impigliò nel suo pizzetto.  
"A Steve non sono mai piaciute le giornate di pioggia. Quel continuo rumore gli ricorda quello che si veniva a creare sulle tende dell'accampamento in guerra. Il grigiore di quel luogo gli era rimasto dentro, incollato addosso come un francobollo. Alle volte scherzavo dicendo che l'umidità gli rovinava i capelli, ma non era quello il problema" spiegò Burnes.  
Tony incrociò le braccia.  
"Cap non è un bambino, non ha bisogno della manina perché fuori piove e il mondo è grigio" ribatté.  
Sbuffò, scrollando il capo.  
"Senti, per quel che mi riguarda funziona così: se l'ha dimenticato, non gli è mai importato. Si può smettere di amare, ma non di ricordare" spiegò.  
Alzò le spalle.  
"Quindi vedete voi. Posso dire a Cap che ai suoi due adorati fratelloni, in effetti, di lui non è mai importato nulla. Gli si spezzerebbe il cuore, ma Cap ha una capacità innata di accettare i rifiuti. Apprezzerebbe che ci ho provato e che sono rimasto lì con la pioggia e il buio e cazzate varie".  
Rise, oscillando sul posto.  
"Ci farei un figurone! Ma sarebbe davvero da stronzo, quindi ... possiamo parlarne tutti insieme, magari all'asciutto?".  
Bucky abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.  
"Luke non ti riceverà, ma se vuoi ti posso ospitare io" rispose con voce rauca.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò la mano di metallo, strinse le dita e sentì delle fitte al cuore.  
"E Steve ha paura, ne ha sempre avuta, più di quanto tu possa immaginare". Aggiunse.  
Tony gli fece il verso roteando gli occhi, grugnì.  
"Sono andato senza appuntamento da presidenti, generali, Papi e Re, non ho bisogno del tuo o suo permesso per sfondare il tetto" fece notare.  
Si passò la mano tra i capelli umidi, sospirò.  
"Certo che ha paura! E se ti può aiutare, io pure: ho una paura folle dei lombrichi, sono completamente terrorizzato dall'afferrare le cose dalle mani altrui, mi terrorizzano i libri horror, entro completamente nel panico davanti agli animaletti carini come conigli e criceti e ho il panico ogni volta che qualcuno mi avvicina un'arma. Quindi?" chiese.  
Sogghignò, fece due passi avanti.  
"Se la gente, gente che io considero come un fratello maggiore tra l'altro, passasse il tempo a ricordarmi quanto sono debole e fragile e codardo e incapace, fidati che avrei solo più paura!".  
Soldier saltò e si afferrò all'ultimo piolo di metallo della scala antincendio, si piegò su se stesso e abbassò il capo.  
"Puoi entrare, puoi anche costringerlo a venire. Luke non farà pace, con il carattere che ha sarà solo aggressivo. E non temere, resterò qui a non ricordargli niente" rispose con voce roca.  
Tony uscì dall'armatura, saltò su uno dei pioli e si sporse verso l'alto.  
"Sarò strano io, ma non capisco come ragionate tu e quell'altro!" esclamò.  
Balzò due pioli più in alto, barcollò e allargò le braccia.  
"Insomma, tenete a Cap, no? Allora si può sapere perché dovreste mollarlo da solo a macerarsi nei sensi di colpa?".  
Si aggrappò ad un piolo, alzò il capo guardando Bucky.  
"Perché non vuole mettersi con voi? Praticamente siamo a livello ricatto? Perché se questa è l'antifona, non solo non lo lascio, ma organizzo le nozze per domani!".  
Sentiva le tempie pulsare e gli occhi arrossati, il battito cardiaco accelerato e il sudore colare lungo i vestiti.  
"Non può funzionare così, del tipo 'O stai con noi o ci perdi per sempre', fa schifo, è disonesto".  
Winter negò con il capo, facendo mulinare i capelli che fecero volare gocce tutt'intorno.  
"Ho fatto questo errore. Questa volta non è così. Non voglio che lui stia con me e so, che con il tempo, Luke si calmerà" rispose. Si accarezzò il fucile con la mano umana e strinse gli occhi.  
Tony si sedette sul piolo, dondolando le gambe.  
"Quindi ... resterete qui nascosti, mentre Cap macera nei sensi di colpa per non avervi voluti, credendovi a posto con voi stessi solo perché 'non è questo che volevamo', e sapendo benissimo che lui continuerà a stare sempre peggio e che se, un giorno malauguratamente doveste ricomparire, vi aprirebbe le gambe pur di avere il vostro affetto?" domandò.  
Sentì la nausea salire, la testa girava e i muscoli gli tremavano.  
"Luke deve sbollire, e posso essere d'accordo, se è un Hulk nero.  _Ma_  tu non hai niente da sbollire, e anche se lo avessi non sei una povera bestia incazzosa che rischia di distruggere un paese per uno starnuto, quindi non hai scusanti".  
Winter piegò le gambe, se le strinse al petto e si arcuò in avanti.  
"Giustifica Luke, non giustificare me. E giuro che non toccherò Steve neanche con un dito. Pensavo che ne avrei avuto il coraggio, quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, ma man mano sono tornati i ricordi e ho capito di essere una persona diversa ora" spiegò.  
Tony ruotò il capo all'indietro per guardare Bucky.  
"E' quello che ho detto. Luke può essere giustificato per Hulkeschi motivi, tu? Le pene in amore. Beh, fattelo dire: al diavolo. Se ci tieni, fai pace con Cap. Se non te ne importa nulla, puoi rimanere lì appeso a ripetere quanto sia fragile e indifeso come un mantra".  
Bucky si arrampicò lungo la scala antincendio, fino alla cima e si nascose sotto la tettoia della casa.  
"Signore, ha ricevuto una chiamata". Risuonò la voce di Jarvis nell'elmo della sua armatura.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, raggiunse l'armatura e infilò l'elmo.  
"Sono un tantino occupato. Sta esplodendo la casa? Spero di sì, perché sono a caccia".  
"Signore, la Stark Tower sembrerebbe essere sotto attacco" spiegò Jarvis.  
Tony si morse il labbro, rimise l'armatura.  
"Ok, procione che si arrampica sugli alberi! Devo andare a salvare la casa in cui vive il tuo fratellino, ma sappi che non finisce qui. O ammetterai che non te n'è mai importato nulla, o andrai a fare pace!" esclamò.  
Spiccò il volo, guardò in basso.  
\- E spero per il tuo bene che non sia la prima delle due, perché se non gli hai mai voluto bene, dovrai restituire a Cap un pezzo di cuore - pensò.  
Si girò e volò verso la Tower.


	28. Cap.28 La sparizione di Steve

Cap.28 La sparizione di Steve  
  
"Stark, finalmente sei arrivato!" gridò Natasha. Corse incontro a Tony appena atterrato. Logan si avvicinò ai due, metà della sua faccia si stava rigenerando.  
"Tutto a posto boss, sono scappati con la coda tra le gambe. Mio fratello sta finendo di sbranarne alcuni" spiegò, man mano che le sue labbra tornavano intere.  
Barton saltò giù da un balcone atterrando su quello del primo piano e si affacciò, piegando la testa verso il basso.  
"Il Capitano ha parlato con il loro capo gruppo e, finito l'assedio, se n'è andato" spiegò.  
Tony alzò le mani.  
“Uno alla volta!”.  
Sollevò l'elmo dell'armatura, aggrottò le fronte incrociando le braccia.  
“Cap ha parlato con il capogruppo di cosa? E non ditemi della Mano, perché il giorno in cui Cap farà accordi con i terroristi, sarà un alieno mutante”.  
Guardò Logan dalla testa ai piedi con gli occhi sgranati, deglutì leccandosi le labbra.  
“Come diamine è che ogni volta che esco di casa vi uccidete?”.  
Reed si allungò, uscì dalla finestra creando un arco con il proprio corpo, si liquefece accanto a Tony e si ricompose in piedi.  
"Ti spiego io. Durante l'attacco uno convinto di essere Capitan Hydra ha attaccato Steve. Hanno combattuto e mentre lo facevano, si sono messi a parlare". Iniziò a spiegare.  
Logan piegò di lato il capo facendo scricchiolare il collo.  
"Eravamo tutti impegnati in varie colluttazione, non sappiamo cosa si sono detti. Solo che a un certo punto quelli si sono ritirati" spiegò.  
Reed schioccò la lingua sul palato e le sue iridi brillarono di rosso.  
"Il punto è che mentre tu arrivavi, Steve se n'è andato. Loki dice che era diverso" sibilò.  
Barton saltò, fece una capriola in aria e atterrò accanto a Richards.  
"Non ci ha dato neanche istruzioni. Non è nel modo di fare del Capitano" spiegò.  
Natasha annuì.  
"Questa storia non mi piace".  
Tony allargò le braccia, chiuse l'elmo dell'armatura.  
“E voi, naturalmente, invece di cercarlo tramite il GPS del comunicatore siete rimasti qui ad aspettarmi” borbottò.  
Scosse il capo, indicò l'interno.  
“I feriti restino a letto, chi è in grado di muoversi fornisca cure mediche di prima necessità; le armature penseranno a riparare la casa”.  
Li guardò, assottigliò lo sguardo e le iridi dell'armatura brillarono di bianco.  
“Anzi, ne lascerò una ventina qui, così se qualche cattivo passa, avrà qualcosa di divertente da fare”.  
Si sollevò in volo.  
“Io recupero Cap”.  
Abbassò il capo, accennò un sorriso.  
“Sul serio, ragazzi, dovreste riuscire a stare dieci minuti senza che mamma e papà vi dicano cosa fare”.


	29. Cap.29 L'incantesimo a Cage

Cap.29 L'incantesimo a Cage  
  
Steve entrò all'interno dell'autofficina. Guardò Cage utilizzare la chiave inglese sotto il motore di una delle auto. Rogers avanzò e tossì un paio di volte. Il gigante nero uscì da sotto l'auto, aveva delle macchie di olio di motore sulla maglia.  
"Sei venuto a fare pace? Perché credo di aver esagerato io. In fondo a me non dispiace se voi ..." sussurrò. Steve arrossì e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo.  
"Sto andando in missioni, prima volevo chiarirmi con te" sussurrò roco. Cage assottigliò gli occhi, le iridi di Rogers brillavano di verde.  
"Vuoi dirgli tutta la verità?" chiese. Steve aumentò il sorriso, i suoi denti brillavano di bianco nella stanza.  
"Sì, perciò prima mi serve un bacio" sibilò. Raggiunse Cage, mise le mani sul suo petto e si alzò sulle punte. Luke corrugò la fronte, si piegò in avanti e lo baciò. Unì le sue labbra a quelle del capitano, le iridi gli divennero bianche e si staccò. Scosse la testa, mentre un filo di fumo verde gli entrava nelle narici dilatandosi.   
"Ci conosciamo?" chiese Cage a Rogers. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e guardò a destra e a sinistra, i suoi occhi erano liquidi. Steve indietreggiò di un paio di passi e sorrise.  
"No. Ero venuto qui perché sapevo che voleva aprire un'officina" sussurrò. Il gigante dalla pelle nera negò con il capo e si grattò il mento.  
"Mi dispiace. Ho intenzione di aprirla a Hell's Ktichen" ribatté. Steve gli diede le spalle, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.  
"Allora m'informerò altrove. Arrivederla" salutò. Uscì dall'officina e proseguì. Piegò in avanti il capo e si mise a correre, svoltò in un vicolo. Andò a sbattere contro un cassonetto della spazzatura con un fianco ammaccandolo e cadde in ginocchio. Appoggiò le mani per terra e singhiozzò, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.  
"Hai intenzione di farlo anche a me? Di cancellare che siamo fratelli?" chiese una voce alle sue spalle. Steve si voltò e guardò Bucky avanzare verso di lui. Si passò la mano sulla guancia, sporcandola di polvere, asciugando la lacrima.  
"Si ricorderà di una vita migliore, in compenso" mugolò. Bucky digrignò i denti e tirò un calcio al cassonetto.  
"I tuoi amici pensano che ti guardi le spalle perché non credo che tu te le possa guardare da solo. Si sbagliano. Tu sei la mia missione perché ti giurato di impedirti di diventare il mostro che sei destinato ad essere. E tu te ne esci con queste stron**te?! Pensano che io mi senta meglio degli altri, ma quello sei tu" ringhiò. Steve si alzò in piedi, tenendo il capo tra le spalle.  
"Io ... non avevo altra scelta. Così smetterà di soffrire e ..." mugolò. Winter gli tirò uno schiaffo con la mano umana, arrossandogli la guancia pallida.  
"Odi i prepotenti, ma sei il primo a esserlo. Non puoi decidere tu per gli altri" ringhiò. Steve lo spintonò e singhiozzò.  
"Lo ha sempre saputo. Non avrebbe dovuto mettersi tra me e ..." mugolò. Bucky indietreggiò e strinse il pugno meccanico.  
"Scommetto che a Stark tu non ne abbia parlato. Stai aspettando che lo faccia suo padre? Non gli hai detto cosa si nasconde dietro tutta questa faccenda, burattino?" ringhiò. Steve gli tirò un pugno, Bucky cadde sdraiato per terra su un fianco e gemette.  
"Te ne sei voluto andare?! Allora resta fuori dalla mia vita!" ululò Rogers. Soldier si rizzò, si massaggiò il mento dolorante e gli diede le spalle.  
"Fai come credi. In fondo io per te sarò sempre un animaletto, vero?" chiese. Steve lo vide correre via, si mise le mani alle tempie e gemette. Gettò indietro la testa e si mise a urlare.  
"No, per me tu sei quello che è sempre stato migliore di me! Quello con le ragazze, quello che volevano come soldato, quello che è morto da eroe!" ululò. Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance e singhiozzò più forte. Si raddrizzò, si pulì il viso con la mano e regolò il respiro.  
"Non è il momento. Ho altro da fare" sibilò.

 


	30. Cap.30 MASK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 18 Mask

Cap.30 MASK

Alcuni cecchini aprirono il fuoco su Tony, intorno all'edificio comparve un campo di forza azzurro. Su un tetto, accanto alle lettere Stark luminescenti, iniziarono a sparare delle mitragliatrici laser.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, sparò con il reattore del petto al campo di forza; aprendo un varco. Si lanciò al suo interno, la barriera si richiuse alle sue spalle e lui ondeggiò in aria tenendo le braccia ritte; i proiettili gli rimbalzavano addosso e osservò i bersagli sulla schermata dell'elmo, sparò ai cecchini; si mise ritto sparando dei piccoli missili alle mitragliatrici facendole esplodere insieme alla K e alla A della scritta. Tornò indietro velocemente, si mise in orizzontale e si diresse verso una finestra sfondandola, i vetri esploderò tutto intorno e lui atterrò in ginocchio con un pugno sul pavimento, alzò il capo e guardò a destra e sinistra.  
Una serie di uomini in divisa con il simbolo dell'hydra sulla giacca e nei ninja vestiti di nero corsero verso di lui, armati di fucili, pistole e sciabole.  
Un paio di loro lanciarono dei dardi avvelenati.  
Tony aggrottò la fronte spiccando il volo, ruotò su se stesso evitando i colpi.  
“Siete seri?” chiese.  
Ruotò in aria sparando dei razzi in terra, imboccò la porta in volo e sentì una serie di esplosioni alle sue spalle, accelerò guardando la mappa olografica sullo schermo dell'armatura.  
“Trovatemi Cap, immediatamente, prima che io muoia a causa del troppo mainstream”.  
“Ultimo piano, esattamente sotto di lei” disse Jarvis.  
Tony guardò il pavimento, scrollò le spalle.  
“Beh, così papà impara a distruggermi casa“.  
Si fiondò di testa contro il pavimento, lo sfondò continuando a scendere fino all'ultimo piano, atterrò in ginocchio e alzò la mano guantata con il reattore attivo; sparò ad un uomo con la divisa dell'HYDRA e si voltò.  
“Cap?”.  
Steve tirò un calcio a uno degli uomini dell'Hydra, questo volò addosso a un'altra decina e quelli precipitarono al suolo. Dal pavimento uscivano una serie di liane che afferravano ninja, stritolandoli fino a trasformarli in nuvola verde.  
"I prigionieri sono stati fatti scappare" rispose con tono roco Rogers.  
Una serie di pistole apparvero brillando di verde all'altezza del soffitto e spararono in testa a una serie di agenti.  
Rogers lanciò lo scudo, questo rimbalzò decapitando una serie di nemici. I proiettili sparati addosso al capitano deviavano, conficcandosi nel pavimento.  
Tony strinse le labbra.  
“Farò domande tra tre minuti” disse.  
Sparò ad una serie di uomini con il guanto, si alzò in volo ed eliminò i restanti con i laser.  
“J, sigilla le porte” ordinò.  
La porta di destra si chiuse schiacciando due uomini, quella di sinistra si sigillò a sua volta. Tony sparò agli ultimi superstiti, atterrò e tolse il casco, lo gettò in terra e afferrò Steve per il bavero della tuta.  
“Cosa cazzo succede?” ringhiò.  
Gli occhi azzurri di Rogers brillavano di verde.  
"Penso che si possa definire mutazione a distanza. Tuo padre l'ha attivata qui, ho trovato le prove, ma di lui nessuna traccia" spiegò il Capitano. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo.  
Tony si leccò le labbra sentendole secche, lasciò la presa facendo un passo indietro.  
“Cerca di far fesso qualcuno che non è l'uomo più intelligente del pianeta. Quella non è una mutazione, è magia, come quella di Loki”.  
Steve inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Una non esclude l'altra. E' oggettivamente una mutazione, lo dici tu che la magia è solo scienza non compresa" ribatté. Allungò il braccio e lo scudo gli tornò in mano. Sulla sua superficie era incastonata una maschera di legno.  
La maschera fece l'occhiolino a Stark.  
Le liane inglobarono i cadaveri, scomparendo con essi.  
Tony incrociò le braccia con un rumore metallico, arricciò il naso.  
“Ok, chiariamo come funziona”, disse, “mutanti, hanno il cromosoma X dalla nascita. Potenziati, gente completamente normale modificata dalla scienza. Inumani, gente con DNA alieno sopito che viene fuori solo con la teragenesi. Stregoni, o maghi, gente che presenta una particolare particella nel proprio DNA dalla nascita” elencò.  
Fece qualche passo, scosse il capo e lo indicò.  
“Quindi, non prendermi per stupido. La magia è scienza che non comprendiamo, ma si dà il caso che io sono il migliore”.  
Steve si rimise lo scudo sulle spalle.  
"Poco importa. Troverò il modo di disattivarlo al più presto". Si voltò, si diresse verso la finestra e la mandò in frantumi con una spallata.  
"Torniamo alla base".  
Tony guardò la maschera sullo scudo del capitano, strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi, mosse le dita delle mani e inspirò.  
“Ok” disse.  
Gli si affiancò, voltò il capo e lo fissò.  
“Thor mi parlò di una maschera, quando ero bambino”.  
Gli si mise davanti, avanzò facendolo indietreggiare e piegò il capo  di lato.  
“Una maschera che avrebbe portato il Ragnarok in onore del suo re. Una maschera che bramava sangue e distruzione da offrire al proprio sovrano. Una maschera che aveva un solo proprietario, ed un solo interesse”.  
Mise Steve all'angolo, poggiò le mani sul muro e sogghignò chinandosi su di lui.  
“Strane storie, ah?” sussurrò.  
Rogers abbassò lo sguardo e la maschera brillò di verde chiaro, emanando una serie di sferette di luce.  
"E tu da quando lo ricordi?" chiese gelido Steve.  
Tony aderì con il petto dell'armatura a quello del capitano, poggiò la fronte sulla sua.  
“Quando tieni le gemme dell'infinito in laboratorio indisturbato nonostante tu sia sotto lo stesso tetto di una cinquantina persone è facile avere tutto ciò che vuoi, memoria compresa” sibilò.  
Steve gonfiò il petto e digrignò i denti, irrigidendo la mascella.  
"Hai intenzione di rimanere qui? Potrebbero attaccare con i missili".  
Tony indicò il casco in terra con il mento.  
“Ho disattivato tutti i loro sistemi, l'unica cosa che possono fare è cercare candele in cantina”.  
Si leccò le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi scuri.  
“Non puoi scapparmi. Non vuoi neanche farlo”.  
Lo scudo si staccò dalle spalle di Steve cadendo a terra con un tonfo metallico.  
"In realtà, voglio interrompere questa mutazione, di qualsiasi tipo sia, alla svelta" rispose Rogers.  
Tony afferrò lo scudo, lo spinse contro il petto di Steve e fece l'occhiolino.  
“Avevo una certa fama, da bambino. Mi chiamavano Principe della guerra, dentro, ma soprattutto fuori dalla Terra. Eppure c'era un'altra cosa con una certa fama...”.  
Staccò la maschera dallo scudo, la poggiò sul volto di Steve.  
“... La Maschera. Si diceva che fosse capace di qualsiasi cosa, per il re che aveva sognato”.  
Fece un passo indietro tenendo la maschera sul volto di Steve, sorrise.  
“Ed è una mutazione tanto quanto lo è il Principe della guerra per me”.


	31. Cap.31 Il burattino

Cap.31 Il burattino  
  
La maschera aderì al viso di Steve, dal Capitano si alzò del vento e l'ambiente brillò di verde. I suoi muscoli si ritrassero tranne quelli sul petto, la testa gli divenne più affusolata e gli crebbero i capelli. Le lunghe ciocche bionde brillavano di bianco e la sua tuta si trasformò in un kimono candido. Mask tenne lo scudo tra le mani. "Mutazione o non mutazione, pensavo che andasse fatto con la squadra riunita... Figlio di Thor". Chinò il capo mentre il vento cessava e la maschera rimaneva aderita al suo viso. "... Mio master".  
Tony aggrottò la fronte guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto, gli girò attorno tenendo le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
“Ma hai cambiato idea?“.  
Mask si piegò e appoggiò un ginocchio a terra, continuando a stringere lo scudo con il petto con una mano. Si portò l'altra al viso e ticchettò sulla guancia della maschera.  
"Avete completato la trasformazione immediatamente mettendomela" spiegò.  
Tony sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, si leccò le labbra deglutendo.  
“Come sai chi sono?“.  
La maschera brillò di verde e divenne trasparente. Mask sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra sottili e rosee.  
"In questa forma, mi è noto molto di ciò che vi riguarda" ammise.  
La sua voce era roca e il suo forte accento americano calcava sulle c.  
Tony si leccò le labbra, deglutì e gli si mise davanti.  
"Alzati. Pare tu sappia di me più di me" scherzò.  
Mask si rimise lo scudo sulle spalle, il metallo colpiva la parte superiore dei suoi glutei, fasciati dal candido kimono. I lunghi capelli gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, emanando il bagliore candido anche tutt'intorno. Aggrottò le sopracciglia biondo cenere e si rimise in piedi.  
Tony si allontanò dall'armatura, gli si mise davanti e incrociò le braccia alzando il capo per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Ricordo parecchie cose di me, ma sono certo di non averle dette a nessuno, quindi vuol dire che o sono più famoso del previsto, o te le ho dette“.  
Sogghignò piegando il capo di lato, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.  
“Cosa sei per me, mascherina?”.  
Le iridi azzurro-blu di Mask brillavano di verde, riflettendosi nelle iridi color cioccolato di Tony risaltando le pagliuzze dorate intorno alla pupilla.  
"Io sono il vostro slave, mio Master. Una divinità nata solo ricreare l'universo secondo il vostro desiderio" rispose Mask. Una ciocca gli ondeggiò intorno al collo, scivolando sulla pelle nivea.  
Tony aggrottò nuovamente la fronte stringendo le labbra, gli sfiorò il lato del volto con la punta delle dita e sentì un lieve fremito.  
“Una divinità può essere schiava?” domandò, sentendo la propria voce leggermente roca.  
Delle piccole scariche elettriche azzurrine avvolsero i polpastrelli di Tony, facendoglieli formicolare.  
"Questa tua forma mortale è solo un bozzolo. Quando morirai, rinascerai come dio e sovrano degli dei" spiegò Mask.  
Tony mosse le dita guardandole, alzò il capo e arricciò il labbro.  
“Schiavo ha un significato molto forte” disse.  
Sentiva il fiato corto, deglutì ancora e fece un altro passo avanti trovandosi a un pugno da Mask.  
“Ho sentito molto storie su cosa tu faresti per il tuo master, da Thor. Sono tutte vere?” chiese.  
Mask chinò il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. "Sono abbastanza da convincere Steve a volermi rinchiudere" rispose.  
Tony scosse una mano in aria.  
“Cap potrebbe farlo anche solo perché hai spinto una vecchietta, tesoro“.  
Gli alzò il mento con due dita, sentì dei fremiti lungo il braccio e schiuse le labbra.  
< Toccarlo mi eccita > notò.  
Gli passò le dita sotto il mento e scostò la mano, mettendola in tasca.  
“Eppure sei qui. E mi fai un effetto davvero strano”.  
Mask protese le labbra verso l'altro e si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito.  
"Avete permesso che io rinascessi, Master. Ho iniziato a risvegliarmi man mano che i vostri poteri crescevano" sussurrò roco.  
Tony deglutì ancora, infilando anche l'altra mano in tasca e stringendo con forza i pugni.  
“Non sono un esperto del mio passato” sussurrò, piano.  
Alzò il capo, ondeggiò la testa a destra e sinistra arricciando il naso.  
“Ma sono abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai sentito parlare di me che faccio la divinità o uso poteri”.  
Mask si passò l'indice sulle labbra e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. Un trono di giada apparve di fianco a Tony, tra lui e la sua armatura.  
"Le cose assumono nomi diversi nei secoli e molto va perduto o viene dimenticato apposta" sussurrò.  
Tony guardò il trono inarcando un sopracciglio, deglutì ancora sentendo la gola secca e una sensazione di languore all'altezza dello stomaco.  
“Per me?” chiese.  
Mask camminò lateralmente, raggiunse il trono ed accarezzò un bracciolo girandogli intorno.  
"Ogni cosa doveva essere per te. E' per questo che tuo padre era costantemente assente con te, t'invidiava" spiegò.  
Tony emise un basso sospiro, il corpo gli formicolava e avanzò ondeggiando.  
“Cosa invidiava? Sono solo un uomo di latta, tesoro”.  
Mask gli si mise di fronte e gli accarezzò il petto, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Nessuno ha voluto dirti chi sei, perché vogliono impedirti di dargli ordini. Loki disse che voleva liberare dalla libertà, ma il suo reale piano era dare il via al risveglio del signore delle divinità. Scioccamente voleva farlo solo per liberarsi di Odino, ma non si è reso conto di averlo dinnanzi" rispose.  
Tony fremette, strinse più forte i pugni puntando i piedi in terra.  
< E fa parte dei poteri magici volerti scopare? > chiese tra sé, sarcastico.  
Ne guardò gli occhi azzurri lievemente sfumati di verde, espirò.  
“Credo tu abbia preso il genio sbagliato” disse, la voce gli tremava.  
Mask gli sfiorò la mano con la punta delle dita e gl'indicò il trono.  
"Vuoi accomodarti o vuoi andare a parlare con gli altri del fatto che c'è un altro alieno che si crede una divinità in città?" domandò. Il suo kimono lasciava scoperta una porzione del suo petto niveo.  
I suoi capezzoli rosa, protesi in fuori, si potevano intravedere.  
Tony gli afferrò il polso e lo baciò con foga fino a sentire il fiato mancare, si scostò e sospirò di sollievo, si leccò le labbra e lo lasciò. Sgranò gli occhi, indietreggiò e camminò in tondo, batté contro il trono e vi cadde seduto sopra; si leccò le labbra e mise le mani in avanti.  
“Scusami. Scusa, io non ... cioè, volevo, ma non avrei dovuto. E per la cronaca, devo prima capire io, o i bambini all'asilo non ci arrivano”.  
Mask s'inginocchiò davanti al trono, gli afferrò un piede e gli tolse la scarpa e il calzino. Gli baciò la punta delle dita e gli sorrise.  
Tony si immobilizzò tendendo tutti i muscoli, lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati che brillavano di riflessi oro, trattenne il fiato e deglutì.  
“Immagino tu sia sicuro sicuro, quindi” sussurrò, con tono strozzato.  
"Se volete capire ogni cosa, Master dovrò raccontarvi una storia un po' lunga in cui ci sono dei, tradimenti e un burattino al servizio di un genio" sussurrò Mask, lasciandogli andare il piede.

 

     
  



	32. Cap.32 Rivelazioni I° parte

Cap.32 Rivelazioni I° parte  


Mask guardò Tony affondare nel divanetto e gli s'inginocchiò davanti, appoggiando le mani sui braccioli.

"Vuoi che inizi?" chiese.

Tony lo guardò stringendo le labbra, strinse i braccioli del divanetto.

< L'ho baciato a forza e non ha fatto una piega > pensò.

Annuì, ticchettando con le punte dei piedi in terra.

"Puoi chiamarmi Damus, diminutivo di Nostradamus" soffio' con voce seducente.

Tony si leccò le labbra annuendo.

"Okay... Damus. Dovrai renderla una storia molto interessante se vuoi che la ascolti".

Damus gli inizio' a slacciare e sfilare le scarpe.

"Howard, tuo padre, non è nato da famiglia ricca. Perciò, per iniziare, è andato alla ricerca di mecenati".

Tony ritirò lentamente i piedi, incrociò le gambe sul divano e si sporse in avanti piegando di lato il capo.

"Questo non è un segreto".

"Il primo da cui andò era il più grande degli stregoni bianchi della Terra. Notizia meno nota" rispose l'altro, strisciando le mani sul pavimento.

Tony arricciò il labbro aggrottando la fronte.

"Non Gandalf, suppongo" borbottò.

Si leccò le labbra sentendo dei brividi lungo la schiena.

< Avanti Tony, puoi riuscire ad ascoltarlo e non volergli saltare addosso. O al massimo a fare entrambe insieme >.

Damus si passo' l'indice sulle labbra.

"Decisamente no" bisbiglio' roco.

Piego' di lato la testa, socchiudendo le labbra rosee.

"Non si occupava solo di fare il mecenate".

Tony espirò, si tirò indietro di scatto.

"Okay, meno frasi ad effetto, più storia" disse, con tono leggermente affannato.

"Gestiva lo snodo tra le dimensioni, cacciava i demoni e cercava di rendere civili le creature magiche potenzialmente distruttive. Almeno finché non venne rinchiuso in una dimensione oscura". Proseguì Damus.

I capelli gli solleticavano il collo, spendendo.

Tony si portò la mano al viso coprendoselo, allargò le narici sentendo l'odore di Damus fargli girare la testa e trattenne il fiato.

"Smettila di essere così hot e spiegami il punto" borbottò.

Damus si mise lateralmente al divano e ridacchio'.

"Ci mandarono anche me, ma a parte un leggero bipolarismo, non ne ricavarono molto. Bucky aveva una famiglia ricca per il tempo, mi sfamava".

Tony lasciò scivolare la mano dal viso e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Ok, tu e mio padre siete andati da uno stregone caccia-demoni figo che è finito in una dimensione malvagia. Mi piace come trama per il prossimo fantasy della casa cinematografica che gestisco, ma non mi dice niente".

Espirò, inspirò e trattenne ancora il fiato.

< Non riesco a inquadrarlo, è lì tutto tranquillo >.

Damus fece apparire delle manette d'oro che gli legarono i polsi.

"Lui mi spiava, ma io non lo conobbi direttamente.

Pero' quando venni rinchiuso e Steve divenne un normale umano, continuo' a ricordarsi di me".

Tony fissò le manette, guardò Damus, di nuovo le manette e ancora Damus. Sospirò, scosse la mano in aria e si mise seduto.

"Ok, rinuncio. Cosa diamine stai facendo?".

Damus gli porse le mani.

"Rendo specifica l'idea".

Tony allungò la mano verso quelle di Damus, sentì una lieve scossa elettrica e chiuse il pugno ad un dito dalle dita dell'altro.

"Non stai specificando" disse, il tono strozzato.

Le manette scomparvero.

"Il siero non funzionava sui normali umani. Tuo padre si mise d'accordo con Bucky. James sapeva quanto ci tenevo a diventare soldato.

E con una bella messa in scena, m'incastrarono a diventare Capitan America".

Tony espirò, ispirò e sentì gli occhi leggermente bruciare; trattenne di nuovo il fiato.

"Condoglianze. Alle volte la gente è stupida. Si arriverà al punto in cui mi spieghi perché sto per saltarti addosso, o quello lo saltiamo?".

Damus si passo' una mano sul petto, accarezzandosi.

"Direi che è una parte da non saltare".

Tony conficcò le unghie nei palmi e si tirò indietro aderendo allo schienale.

"Captain America. Torniamo lì" disse, frettolosamente.

"Bipolarismo significa non accettazione di un altro te che sai essere vero. Perché sai, sono un tipo con pochi scrupoli e Steve vuole essere un libero salvatore".

Damus spiego' con una voce più calda e roca.

Tony aggrottò la fronte annuendo, alzò il capo stringendo le labbra.

"La parte dei pochi scrupoli Thor la raccontava spesso. Aveva omesso il resto, noto".

Si massaggiò le tempie, sospirò e abbassò il capo.

"Torniamo a questa storia" lo invitò.

"Vedi, si sapeva che il mio master sarebbe stato uno Stark, ma non in che generazione doveva nascere" disse Damus. Si sporse e gli accarezzò la gamba.

Tony fremette, socchiuse gli occhi sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi e sospirò.

"E hai tirato a indovinare".

Damus aggrottó le sopracciglia e si socchiuse il kimono.

"Tuo padre mi promise di darmi ció che desideravo. Alcune piccole certezze, non indovinelli".

Tony guardò fisso l'orlo del kimono con le labbra socchiuse.

"Che certezze?".

Damus si accarezzo' il fianco.

"Ha usato la magia per essere sicuro di avere il figlio che desiderava. Thor lo ha aiutato".

Tony scosse il capo, deglutì e incrociò le gambe sul sedile espirando pesantemente.

"Ok, questa parte l'ho sentita. Non pensavo che un'armatura tenuta in cantina e qualche abbracadabra di uno Stark bastassero a creare il signore dei Sith".

Nostradamus giocherello' con una sua ciocca di capelli e sul pavimento sbocciarono dei fiori di cristallo.

"L'armatura, come i suoi guanti, è d'oro con incastonate gemme dell'infinito".

Tony si chinò, sfiorò uno dei fiori e sorrise, ne strinse uno nel palmo guardandolo.

"Mi sembra strano sia così facile, ma ti credo perché questi fiori sono adorabili".

Damus aprì le gambe e se le accarezzo'.

"Steve voleva morire da eroe, ma tuo padre mi ha recuperato sotto ghiaccio. Voleva farmi uscire del tutto, ma è morto prima. Sai...".

Tony guardò il soffitto tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, aveva la gola secca e le guance arrossate.

"Cosa?".

"Ci sono stati quattro gemme 'testa' dell'armatura prima di me. Ognuna di essa, serva di un Master deceduto". Proseguì Damus.

Tony mosse la mano in tondo ripetutamente tenendo le gambe strette sul sedile del divano.

"Wow. E dire che sembra facile crearne uno vivo".

"L'Hydra è diffusa in tutto l'universo". Damus sporse le labbra pronunciando l'ultima o.


	33. Cap.33 Segni di sangue

Cap.33 Segni di sangue  
  


Damus si mordicchiò il labbro, indugiando con la lingua sulla punta dell'unghia.

"Vogliono controllare che il Master resti vivo, questa volta. Però vogliono decidere per lui" gli disse.

Tony dondolò le gambe, tenendo lo sguardo sull'altro con le labbra strette.

"Tu invece sei superiore e non fai questi errori" borbottò.

Si passò la mano tra i capelli, grugní.

"Scusa. Tutte queste belle parole senza prove mi inacidiscono".

Damus gattonò fino ai suoi piedi e si mise in ginocchio.

"In realtà, provarvelo è proprio quello che desidero" ammise. Si passò la mano sul petto.

"Ditemi, c'è qualche persona che particolarmente vi urta?" chiese.

Tony emise uno sbuffo divertito, incrociò le gambe sul trono.

"Non si uccidono tutto quelli che sono antipatici".

Nostradamus si alzò in piedi e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Un solo nome" sussurrò seducente.

Tony deglutí, si mosse nervosamente sentendo una leggera patina di sudore.

< Deve emanare ferormoni. Non ci sono altre spiegazioni > decise.

"Niente morti, però".

Damus gli camminò intorno e gli accarezzò la spalla.

"Aspetto il nome" bisbigliò, con tono dolce.

Tony gli prese la mano sulla propria spalla, la strinse e alzò lo sguardo.

< Fallo. Una prova empirica vale più di tutti i discorsi e le spiegazioni del mondo > pensò.

Lo guardò, le iridi castane brillavano di riflessi oro e nocciola.

"Charles Xavier" sussurrò, con tono basso e profondo.

Nostradamus scomparve in una nuvola di fumo verde chiaro.

  
  


***********************************

  
  


Reed gorgogliò nel sonno, strofinò le gambe sopra il materasso facendo delle pieghe nelle lenzuola.

  
  


  
  


  
  


_ Il cavaliere allungò il mantello e coprì la principessa con esso. Si sentiva fischiare tutt'intorno, i contadini urlavano e lanciavano pezzi di cavoli marci e di pomodori _   _andati a male_.

_ La giovane si mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l'orecchio, le sue iridi blu divennero liquide. _

_ "Perché mi odiano tanto?" domandò la ragazza. Il cavaliere negò con il capo, la corona sul suo elmo di metallo scintillò. _

_ "Odiano me" rispose. _

  
  


  
  


Reed si alzò seduto sul letto e si nascose il viso tra le mani. Si voltò, guardò Susan dormire su un fianco e le sfiorò un fianco nudo con la mano. Lei mugolò nel sonno, gli diede un calcio e si scostò, nascondendosi sotto le coperte. Richard sospirò, si alzò in piedi e raggiunse una finestra, guardò fuori e si massaggiò il collo. Dalla Tower riusciva a vedere gli altri grattacieli di New York. Socchiuse gli occhi e si deterse le labbra, ascoltando il proprio battito cardiaco. Regolò il proprio respiro e chiuse gli occhi. Avvertì dei frammenti di parole, sgranò gli occhi e si voltò. Dall'altra parte del vetro stava una fatina dalla pelle bianca, emanava un bagliore. L'uomo aprì la finestra e se la trovò davanti, la creaturina aprì e chiuse la bocca mostrando dei denti aguzzi. Volò, sbattendo velocemente le ali minute e si fermò sulla terrazza di un altro edificio. Reed si voltò, osservò Susan e si girò.

"Non può essere una trappola del professore" si disse. Allungò la gamba e fece appoggiare il piede sopra il terrazzino e rifece lo stesso procedimento con l'altra gamba, trovandosi di nuovo di fronte la fatina.

La seguì di tetto in tetto, finché la creaturina non si fermò. Reed guardò in alto, dove la fatina gli indicava e sgranò gli occhi, riconoscendo Howard Stark.

Howard era seduto su un tetto, circondato da una barriera di energia sferica. Intorno a lui c'erano una decina di ninja, seduti, intenti a mangiare.

  
  


Howard alzò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi, sospirando.

< Vivo, sono vivo... sono resuscitato. Molto poco scientifico direi.

Questo trucchetto di riportare in vita la gente, alla Yaminote a quanto pare riesce da sempre. Mi ha ucciso l’Hydra e ora mi hanno riportato in vita altri pazzi assassini, ancora più antichi e orientali, che non sono sicuro siano alleati con loro. Ai tempi dei signori della guerra, un gruppo di guerrieri scoprirono l’immortalità in oriente e uccisero il loro Master. Mi sembra molto uno di quegli inizi di serie televisive che si guardava Tony, sì, proprio quelle con cui mio figlio passava interi pomeriggi improduttivi. Mi fa schifo essere stato resuscitato da gente disposta a tradire il loro signore! Però questa organizzazione ha una cosa in comune con tutte le altre, compreso l’esercito: vogliono armi. Si sono resi finalmente conto che quelle Stark sono meglio di qualsiasi cosa, anche del loro agognato Black Sky > rifletté.

  
  


********************************

  
  


Tony si alzò, raggiunse l'armatura e prese i dati passandoli sul proprio orologio. Li guardò osservando le scansioni fisiche di Damus, una serie di numeri e scan dell'intero corpo della creatura erano immagazzinate.

< Bene, posso vedere cos'è davvero da me, ora > si disse.

Tornò al trono e si sedette, si guardò intorno e prese aria lentamente.

< Non mi sentivo minacciato. Lo volevo. Ma meglio essere pronti a tutto >.

Uno schermo olografico apparve davanti al viso di Tony, mostrando la stanza della scuola. La sedia di Xavier era ripiegata su se stessa, gettata in un angolo. Il tetto era scoperchiato e al suo posto c'era una barriera di magia verde scuro. Attacchi di ghiaccio e di fuoco si abbattevano ripetutamente sulla barriera, insieme a raffiche di vento. Dall'esterno provenivano delle urla e all'interno della stanza si sentivano gemiti e singhiozzi.

"Non funziona la pietà, come non funzionano i tuoi poteri su di me" gli disse Damus con tono gelido.

Tony sgranò gli occhi osservando lo schermo, vide Xavier strisciare all'indietro.

"Non serve farlo!", disse, "puoi ancora scegliere la cosa giusta!".

Nostradamus osservò la piccola telecamera in alto a sinistra nella stanza e ghignò. Schioccò le dita facendo apparire una ciotola sul tavolo.

"La cosa giusta? Come asservire le proprietà di altri al tuo di volere?" domandò. S'inginocchiò accanto a Xavier e lo guardò in viso.

"Lo so che puoi camminare se vuoi" sibilò.

Tony si leccò le labbra sentendo un brivido d'eccitazione, strinse i braccioli del trono guardando Xavier mettersi in piedi. Xavier deglutí, il volto liscio era teso.

"Sappiamo che di chi sono le proprietà di cui parli", disse, mellifluo, "non serve mettermi alla prova".

Damus fece apparire un coltellaccio nella mano e scattò, aprendogli una serie di ferite sul ventre.

"Non sono qui per mettere alla prova te" ribatté, mettendo la ciotola lì dove sgorgava il sangue.

Charles genette cadendo all'indietro, gorgogliò socchiudendo gli occhi che andavano schiarendosi.

"Sappiamo ... Chi ... Sceglierai ... Alla ... Fi-ne".

Tony si leccò le labbra osservando il corpo accasciarsi mentre i bordi della ciotola si bagnavano di sangue.

Nostradamus mise una mano sulla spalla di Xavier e le ferite si richiusero.

"Non ti vuole morto" rispose. Intinse le mani nel sangue rosso scuro nella ciotola e la appoggiò su un tavolo sopra delle carte. Si sfilò la maglia e si mise davanti alla telecamera. Scrisse una M sul proprio petto e s'inginocchiò, chinando il capo.

 


	34. Cap.34 Rivelazioni II° parte

Cap.34 Rivelazioni II° parte  
  
Tony gli prese il mento e lo baciò con foga fino a sentire le labbra dell'altro pulsare, si scostò e ansimò deglutendo.   
"Mi confondi" sussurrò. Damus si passò la lingua sulle labbra e si portò la mano sporca di sangue ad esse, con le dita tremanti.   
"Vi ho convinto?" domandò. Tony negò, annuì, negò ancora e gli prese le dita.   
"Sono confuso. Non capisco se dovrei aver paura o essere eccitato o scappare o rinchiuderti". Damus si portò la mano di Tony alla gola e gli fece stringere le dita sulla pelle, arrossandola. Tony lo guardò negli occhi, osservando le iridi verdi leggermente liquide.   
"Vuol dire 'Non avere paura'?" sussurrò. "Voi potere avere o fare qualsiasi cosa vi renda felice e non vi ferisca" rispose Damus. Aumentò la stretta, mozzandosi il fiato. Tony annuí piano, allentò la stretta e allontanò le mani tremanti con movimenti lenti.   
"Credi di potermi ridare Cap?" sussurrò. Damus strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, si portò la mano sotto il mento e conficcò le unghie fino a sanguinare. Apparve una maschera e se la tolse. Si ritrasformò in Steve che cadde sdraiato di fianco, sanguinando. Si tenne il mento e guardò Tony, gli occhi azzurri liquidi.   
"Stark, una... benda" supplicò. Tony lo abbracciò di scatto, lo strinse a sé.   
"Ora ti porto a casa, tesoro" sussurrò. L'armatura lo avvolse, Tony strinse la presa tenendo Steve e spiccò il volo. Steve lo strinse a sua volta e guardò in basso.   
"Siamo a casa" ribatté con voce flebile. Si guardò intorno, gli occhi gli bruciavano. "Cre-credevo... di esserlo" farfugliò.

Tony se lo mise sulle spalle, fece scattare delle cinture dell'armatura che strinsero Steve contro la propria schiena e girò il capo.

"Non proprio. C'è gente HYDRA che sta ancora provando a bypassarmi".

Si guardò intorno, alzò il capo osservando il buco sul soffitto.

< Beh, ci sono entrato, posso anche uscirci > pensò.

Steve avvertì le fitte alla gola farsi sempre più forti, gemette e strinse Tony con le braccia. Il suo corpo non rispondeva e i suoi muscoli erano rilassati e doloranti. Fu colto da un capogiro e boccheggiò.

"No-non mi ricordo... più niente" gemette.

Tony spiccò il volo passando velocemente attraverso il foro sul soffitto per vari piani fino a delle finestre aperte, sentì una serie di voci e rumori e s'infilo attraverso le finestre rotte accelerando la velocità di volo.

"Credo vogliano spararle, signore" fece Jarvis.

Tony grugnì, si morse il labbro.

"Copri Cap, non penso sopporterebbe dei proiettili al momento!".

La presa delle braccia di Rogers divenne più debole. Steve chiuse gli occhi e perse i sensi, il sangue gli aveva ricoperto il collo.

Tony strinse i denti con forza, accelerò intravedendo delle armature coprirli dai colpi, prese un respiro profondo.

"Scusate ragazze, devo lasciarvi indietro".

Attivò i propulsori dei piedi e delle mani per andare più veloce seguendo la corrente, intravide la torre in lontananza.

"Banner? Mi serve la sala operatoria, chiama quel deficiente di tuo cugino Reed e digli che deve teorizzarmi cosa diamine si fa se uno con il siero sta morendo dissanguato. Teorizzarmi Banner, non applicare".

"Tony?", rispose Bruce, dall'auricolare, "hai trovato Steve?".

Tony roteò gli occhi.

"Sì, e sta avendo qualche strano attacco. Muovetevi, non posso fare tutto io".

Raggiunse il terrazzo ed atterrò, Bruce gli corse incontro e Tony sganciò la cintura che teneva Steve. Bruce lo prese e Tony lo aiutò a trasportarlo all'interno.

"Ma che gli è successo?" chiese Banner.

Tony negò con il capo, posò Steve su una barella e si tolse l'armatura.

"Ho le idee più confuse di te" ammise.

"Non ho trovato mio cugino, anche se ho provato a chiamarlo" ammise Banner, mentre guardava il viso sudato e contratto di Tony.

Tony se lo mise sulle spalle, fece scattare delle cinture dell'armatura che strinsero Steve contro la propria schiena e girò il capo.

"Non proprio. C'è gente HYDRA che sta ancora provando a bypassarmi".

Si guardò intorno, alzò il capo osservando il buco sul soffitto.

< Beh, ci sono entrato, posso anche uscirci > pensò.

Steve avvertì le fitte alla gola farsi sempre più forti, gemette e strinse Tony con le braccia. Il suo corpo non rispondeva e i suoi muscoli erano rilassati e doloranti. Fu colto da un capogiro e boccheggiò.

"No-non mi ricordo... più niente" gemette.

Tony spiccò il volo passando velocemente attraverso il foro sul soffitto per vari piani fino a delle finestre aperte, sentì una serie di voci e rumori e s'infilo attraverso le finestre rotte accelerando la velocità di volo.

"Credo vogliano spararle, signore" fece Jarvis.

Tony grugnì, si morse il labbro.

"Copri Cap, non penso sopporterebbe dei proiettili al momento!".

La presa delle braccia di Rogers divenne più debole. Steve chiuse gli occhi e perse i sensi, il sangue gli aveva ricoperto il collo.

Tony strinse i denti con forza, accelerò intravedendo delle armature coprirli dai colpi, prese un respiro profondo.

"Scusate ragazze, devo lasciarvi indietro".

Attivò i propulsori dei piedi e delle mani per andare più veloce seguendo la corrente, intravide la torre in lontananza.

"Banner? Mi serve la sala operatoria, chiama quel deficiente di tuo cugino Reed e digli che deve teorizzarmi cosa diamine si fa se uno con il siero sta morendo dissanguato. Teorizzarmi Banner, non applicare".

"Tony?", rispose Bruce, dall'auricolare, "hai trovato Steve?".

Tony roteò gli occhi.

"Sì, e sta avendo qualche strano attacco. Muovetevi, non posso fare tutto io".

Raggiunse il terrazzo ed atterrò, Bruce gli corse incontro e Tony sganciò la cintura che teneva Steve. Bruce lo prese e Tony lo aiutò a trasportarlo all'interno.

"Ma che gli è successo?" chiese Banner.

Tony negò con il capo, posò Steve su una barella e si tolse l'armatura.

"Ho le idee più confuse di te" ammise.

"Non ho trovato mio cugino, anche se ho provato a chiamarlo" ammise Banner, mentre guardava il viso sudato e contratto di Tony.

  
  
*****************************  


Reed strisciò contro la parete ed iniziò a scalare l'edificio, sporse il capo ed osservò i ninja e Howard sul terrazzo, stringendo le labbra. Il suo cellulare iniziò a suonare e i ninja si voltarono come un sol uomo. Richards impallidì e saltò nel terrazzo di fronte. I ninja lo circondarono e Reed ne raggiunse uno al collo con un calcio, spezzandogli l'osso. Quello divenne di fumo verdastro. Reed scansò la lama di una katana, abbassò il capo schivando dei dardi di veleno e raggiunse con una testata un altro nemico. Indietreggiò per evitare delle stelle di metallo e si girò, trovandosi davanti Howard.

Howard lo tirò su per la collottola, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui con gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra strette.

"Tu devi essere quello che Xavier sta cercando".

Reed sgranò gli occhi e socchiuse le labbra impallidite.

 


	35. Cap.35 Heaven City

Cap.35 Heaven City  


Howard si voltò a guardarlo, sogghignò passandosi la mano tra i baffetti.

"Scusami, ho smesso di ascoltare al primo 'Sai'. Puoi ripetere?" chiese.

Gli si avvicinò e si accovacciò davanti a lui, lanciò uno sguardo agli uomini che si muovevano alle sue spalle e intrecciò le mani.

"Possibilmente in modo meno noioso, o non ascolterò di nuovo".

Reed si mordicchiò un labbro.

"Hai tentato di uccidere degli amici! Ti stai mettendo contro tuo figlio! E ti lamenti se io sono noioso? Peggy ti avrebbe preso a pugni" ringhiò.

Sbatté un paio di volte i talloni per terra.

"E perché diamine mi stai portando fuori dalla Terra?!" strillò.

Howard poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, si mise in piedi e intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena muovendosi avanti e indietro davanti a Reed.

"Una persona noiosa non stimola a rispondere. Però servivi a Tony, quindi ti cercherà anche fuori dal pianeta, ed è quello che mi serve".

"E tu vorresti portarlo? Su un pianeta deserto?" domandò Reed. Un paio di ninja scrollarono le spalle e uno degli uomini dell'Hydra ridacchiò. Richards si voltò e guardo fuori dall'oblò.

"Pensavo potessi volere le gemme dell'infinito, ma non hai nemmeno provato a rubarle. Perciò punti più in alto anche di Charles Xavier" borbottò.

Howard sbuffò, si passò la mano tra i capelli neri.

"Chi ha detto che sei la seconda persona più intelligente del pianeta, si può sapere?" chiese.

Reed roteò gli occhi.

"Nessuno intelligente sfiderebbe Tony Stark. Oltre che un pessimo padre, sei arrogante come al solito".

Piegò di lato il capo e ghignò.

"Io sono la porta per molte mete. Anche più di Strange, scusa se non so quale vuoi raggiungere" sussurrò roco.

< Distruggere. Fare a pezzi. Smembrare. Distruggere >. Reed impallidì sentendo una voce nella sua testa e deglutì un paio di volte.

"Però di certo non c'è bisogno di tenermi legato. E' sgarbato" piagnucolò.

Howard gli ticchettò sulla tempia, socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro.

"Sei la porta per molte mete, ed è il motivo per cui sei qui legato e non ti ho ancora messo un bavaglio nonostante tu stia auto-evidentemente abbassando il QI di tutta la navicella".

Reed si voltò di scatto e gli morse l'indice, incidendo la carne con i denti. Si staccò e sputò a terra.

"Per tua informazione, io ho dei figli piccoli a casa che mi aspettano" ringhiò.

Una serie di fucili gli furono puntati alla testa.

Reed si voltò e guardò fuori dall'oblò, vedeva solo spazio, agglomerati di stelle e galassie.

"E qui ci stiamo allontanando parecchio per una meta che non ti sei ancora degnato di dirmi!" si lamentò.

Howard ondeggiò il dito con un sibilo, fece cenno ai soldati di abbassare i fucili e tirò un pugno a Reed facendogli sputare sangue. Incrociò le braccia rizzando la schiena.

"Hai detto tu stesso che ho aspirazioni più alte di quelle di Xavier. Quindi, cosa c'è di più potente di tutte le gemme dell'infinito?".

Reed sputò nuovamente un grumo di sangue. sentiva il sapore metallico in bocca e labbro e mento gli dolevano.

"L'armatura non è della tua taglia" ribatté.

Howard aggrottò la fronte, si ticchettò sulle braccia scuotendo il capo e arricciò il labbro.

"Non voglio metterla. Voglio consegnarla".

Reed si diede una spinta con i reni e si mise in ginocchio, sgranando gli occhi.

"Vuoi andare a Heaven City!" gridò.

  


****************************

  


Steve si massaggiò la fasciatura sul collo, tenendo lo sguardo chino. Sentì la mano di Banner sulla spalla e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"Quindi tuo padre si sta facendo triangolare nello spazio profondo?" domandò Logan. Creed gli tolse il sigaro dalle labbra e si accese il suo.

"Puzza tremendamente di trappola" si lamentò.

Peter gattonò sul soffitto travestito da Spiderman.

"Una dietro l'altra" si lamentò.

"Nemmeno lo SHIELD se ne aspettava tante". S'intromise Clint, guardando Natasha.

"Cosa pensi che dovremmo fare?" domandò lei.

Tony scrollò le spalle, digitò velocemente qualcosa sulla tastiera olografica e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Si sta facendo triangolare per farsi seguire. Più che una trappola, è una vera e propria idiozia volermi nello stesso posto con lui".

"Allora gli andremo dietro? Anche se in questa storia non ci vedo chiaro" scherzò Matt.

Clint raggiunse Steve e gli si sedette accanto nella brandina, porgendogli lo scudo. Rogers lo prese e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe, rabbrividendo.

"Le divinità nell'altra stanza ne sapranno qualcosa? Da quello che ho visto, Thor e fratelli avevano abbastanza segreti da riuscire a tenerseli pure tra di loro da secoli" disse Sam.

Natasha sospirò, si tolse una ciocca rossa da davanti il viso.

"Possiamo considerare Thor e Loki fonti affidabili?" chiese.

Tony si alzò in piedi, batté le mani e sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Oh, beh. Basta chiedere per scoprirlo. E se non sanno niente, posso sempre seguire quel relitto degli anni '20 nel cuore dello spazio. Senza offesa, Cap".

"Non che Balder sia più affidabile, anche meno. Però dobbiamo almeno provarci" disse Steve.

"E se chiamassimo anche quel gruppetto di altri super-eroi con cui avete parlato in questi giorni?" domandò Storm, entrando nella stanza.

Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

"Sapete, Mr. boring è uno di noi e il 'pietrone' si sta lamentando tanto" disse.

Benn alle sue spalle diede un pugno di pietra all'altra mano.

Tony annuì, lo indicò con l'indice e schioccò le dita.

"Ogni party che si rispetti deve avere molto invitati" dichiarò.

Natasha roteò gli occhi sospirando e Clint ridacchiò accovacciandosi sul bordo di una sedia.

"Possiamo fidarci a lasciare la Terra praticamente scoperta?".

"Possiamo lasciare Dr. Strange qui" propose Peter. Scese fino al pavimento con una ragnatela.

"Io ho un amico, si chiama Iron Fist, potrebbe occuparsene anche lui" disse Matt, massaggiandosi il collo.

"Giusto il tempo di acchiappare mio padre, fermare il suo piano malvagio e tornare per cena" fece Tony.

"Una battaglia spaziale sarebbe praticamente impossibile. Ci conviene anticiparlo nel posto dove sta andando" propose Sam.

Thor entrò nella stanza sbattendo la porta e gonfiò il petto.

"Per andare colà ove anelate, dovremo prima sostare in altresì luogo!" tuonò.

Natasha incrociò le braccia sotto i seni fasciati dalla tuta nera aderente.

"Nel senso che non c'è un passaggio diretto?".

"L'unico passaggio diretto, se lo sono portati via" disse Loki. Apparve alle spalle di Thor, appeso al suo collo e ridacchiò.

Fumo verde invase l'intera stanza.

"Beh, almeno ci divertiremo" disse Clint. Si alzò, raggiunse Tony e gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle.

Tony sogghignò, sventolò la mano davanti a sé e roteò gli occhi.

"Potrei quasi scommettere che alla fine c'avrei messo prima a costruire un portale" scherzò.

Natasha roteò gli occhi, ticchettò sulla spalla di Steve e raggiunse Tony e Clint.

"Per adesso optiamo per la strada sicura".

"Sempre che ce ne sia, una sicura" bisbigliò Steve.

 

 

 

 

  


	36. Cap.36 L’attacco di Hela

Cap.36 L’attacco di Hela

“Riassumiamo.

Logan è in camera con sua moglie Yashida, la loro amante che sono costretto a chiamare Yukio perché senza cognome, la sua amante Volpe d’argento e la migliore scopamica detta Tempesta.

Sei finalmente riuscito a convincere mio fratello a prendere le sue sembianze da gigante e lui e Thor condividono una stanza gigante.

Nonostante Barton sia probabilmente sposato non si capisce che rapporti intrattenga con una certa Elektra, che probabilmente se la fa con Murdock ed è la migliore amica della Romanoff.

Che non si è capito che se predilige Barton, suddetto Murdock. 

Fury sta intrattenendo noioso dialoghi da soldato con il padre adottivo Creed.

Il resto dei fantastici quattro vaga per la navicella raccontandosi delle strane condizioni in cui è stato ritto Xavier.

Il suo eterno rivale e la moglie sono i genitori della tua fidanzata e insieme a due dei loro altri figli, che si fanno chiamare gemelli Maximoff si sono imbarcati.

Hai rifiutato l’aiuto, ringraziando il cielo, della Justice League, ma ti sei portato dietro un inutile ‘maghetto’.

Hai con te un certo Wilson, poco più utile di quel moccioso di Parker. 

Oh, dimenticavo, hai recuperato Barnes perché deve chiedere scusa al migliore amico” disse Loki.

"Se lo dici con quel tono, Piccolo Cervo, sembra una soap opera. Inoltre hai dimenticato l'altro tuo 'fratello' innamorato di te e del martello" rispose Tony. Era intento ad attivare una serie di leve sul pannello di controllo della navicella.

"E tutti quanti siamo in questa navicella spaziale perché?" chiese il dio dell'inganno.

"Perché i miei satelliti hanno scovato dove mio padre sta portando Reed Richards. Un luogo nello spazio aperto che probabilmente attraverserà un ponte di Eistein-Roses" spiegò Tony.

Loki assottigliò gli occhi.

"Sembri stranamente tranquillo, analitico. Soprattutto per uno che ha con sé le gemme dell'infinito e si è sbloccato una schizofrenia incipiente insieme a dei ricordi assurdi. Vuoi diventare più folle di me?" domandò.

"Banner rivuole il suo cuginetto e far arrabbiare l'amico in verde senza motivo.

Cap, che hai dimenticato fare parte della combriccola in quanto Avengers, mi fa fare pensieri poco casti, ma soprattutto..." rispose Tony. Indicò l'oblo della navicella. "Credo che quello sia il famoso Thanos" disse, indicando un'astronave in avvicinamento.

"Sir. A quanto pare non è l'unica cosa in avvicinamento. Si sta aprendo un portale all’interno del velivolo spaziale" risuonò la voce di Jarvis.

***********

“Perciò nostro padre è morto?” chiese Thor.

“Si è ricongiunto a nostra madre” sussurrò Balder.

“Spero possa trovare la pace che non ha raggiunto in questo mondo” disse Thor.

“Prima di andarsene ha detto di essere orgoglioso di tutti i suoi figli. Anche di te e di Loki, mi è apparso in sogno per dirvi che ti sbloccherai tutti i poteri” mormorò Balder.

“Pensi che fosse vero? Che prima della fine lui e madre ci abbiano perdonato?” mormorò roco Thor.

Balder annuì.

< Loki, fratello mio, hanno fatto la mia medesima scelta.

Anche se ho compreso la tua natura, per quante volte tu mi tradisca, ti perdonerò sempre > pensò.

“Loki condivide la tua scelta di rimanere sempre gigante?” chiese Balder.

Thor si mise una treccina vermiglia dietro l’orecchio.

“Diciamo che mi ha aiutato a persuadermi a fare questa scelta” rispose.

_ Thor fece stendere Loki sotto di sé e lo baciò, il letto cigolava. _

_ “Lo sai che questa è la stanza del bestione verde, sì? Se ci becca, ci ammazza” gemette Loki.  _

_ Thor gli aprì le gambe e gli accarezzò l’interno coscia, lo baciò con foga. _

_ “Io e Banner condividiamo la stanza sulla navicella. Però mi era parso di capire che lui sarebbe stato occupato nella camera di Natasha” lo rassicurò.  _

_ “Dovresti rimanere della tua stazza di gigante, mi sentirei molto più protetto” borbottò Loki. Gli accarezzò i capelli rossi, osservò gli occhi di Thor e avvertì un calore al petto. _

_ < Forse sto correndo un po’ troppo… Ancora mi sorprende abbia accettato chi sono realtà. Ormai pensavo che il tempo fosse scaduto, che gli inganni avessero inghiottito entrambi > pensò. _

“Percepisco la incombente apertura di un portale, qui, dove ci troviamo!” interruppe i suoi ricordi Balder.

Thor indietreggiò e si affiancò a Balder, che schioccò rumorosamente la lunga sul palato.

"Sei troppo debole per potermi aiutare. Qualsiasi cosa stia uscendo da quel portale, sicuramente è più potente di te" disse Balder.

Thor digrignò i denti.

"Ricordati che al momento potrei schiacciarti sotto il piede" borbottò.

"E ridammi il martello". Aggiunse Balder.

"Mai!" tuonò Thor.

Dal portale scivolò fuori una donna dai lunghi capelli neri, aveva una corona nera cornuta sul capo.

"Sorella!" gridò Balder.

Thor inarcò il sopracciglio.

"Loki? Che diamine ti è successo? Di solito sei molto più bella da donna, anche se non è che tu ora sia brutta. Il tuo stile è sempre così ver...". Iniziò a dire.

"Io sono Hela, la dea della morte. Odino è morto ed io sono libera" disse lei gelida.

"Hela, la figlia di Loki?" chiese Thor.

"No, Hela mia sorella" ribatté Balder.

"Abbiamo una sorella? Non avevamo dei fratelli morti?" chiese Thor.

Hela inarcò un sopracciglio nero sottile.

"Vedo che la stupidità di nostro padre è contagiosa. Io sono Hela, la gemella di Balder, la signora degli eserciti di Odino" spiegò.

"Padre l'ha imprigionata perché temeva la sua potenza" biascicò Balder.

"E i figli di Loki?" chiese Thor.

"Prigionieri di Thanos. Come pensavi che ricattassero quel triplogiochista di 'tuo' cugino?" domandò Hela, gelida.

Balder avanzò con passi tremanti, gli occhi liquidi.

"Sorella, ti prego, cerca di comprendere..." biascicò.

Thor li fissò e si grattò il mento.

< Io questa scena l'ho già vista, sì, mi è familiare > pensò.

Hela lanciò un raggio di energia verde, colpì in pieno Balder che volò all'indietro.

Thor le lanciò contro il martello, lei allungò la mano, il martello si ridusse e lei lo prese in mano, lo strinse mandandolo in pezzi.

" _Noooo_!" gridarono in coro Balder e Donar.

 


	37. Cap.37 L’attacco di Thanos

Cap.37 L’attacco di Thanos

Hela raggiunse Balder con una gomitata al collo, facendogli perdere i sensi. Balzò e colpì con un calcio la giugulare di Thor, quest’ultimo tossì rumorosamente, il fiato gli mancò e crollò esanime sulla schiena, con un tonfo.

“Dov’è Anthony Howard Stark?” chiese con tono gelido.

“Volete catturare Uomo di Metallo?” domandò Thor.

Hela schioccò le dita e dal portale balzò un gigantesco lungo nero, che saltò sul gigante immobilizzandolo.

“Non ve lo dirò mai!” sbraitò Thor. Il lupo tentò di morderlo al collo, Thor si parò con il braccio e sangue vermiglio schizzò tutt’intorno, ricoprendo le pareti della stanza.

< Hela… io l’ho già sentita… è uno dei ricordi che mi stanno tornando, anche io avevo dimenticato fin troppo > pensò.

_ “Sai, Balder non è sempre stato così crudele come lo hai conosciuto tu” disse Frigga. _

_ Thor schioccò la lingua sul palato rumorosamente. _

_ “C’è un motivo se si è così ossessionato con Loki”. Proseguì la donna. _

_ “Voi siete sua madre e non vi rendete conto che era bambino quando già faceva nefandezze” borbottò Thor. _

_ “Sai, lui aveva una sorella gemella. Una maga potente anche più di Loki. Gli assomigliava molto, però. Conquistò lei il regno di Odino, racimolò l’oro. Lei e Balder erano davvero legati, ma Odino, dopo averla sfruttata, la imprigionò” spiegò Frigga. _

_ “Mi dispiace che voi abbiate perso vostra figlia” esalò Thor. _

Hela piegò di lato il capo e calciò che restava del martello.

“Io sono la dea della morte. Tu cosa sei? Il dio dei martelli?” lo derise.

Thor sbraitò e una serie di fulmini di dipartirono per tutta la stanza, uno di essi colpì in pieno in lupo scaraventandolo, fulminato, dall’altra parte della stanza. Il lupo guaiva piano.

“Il Dio del Tuono!” sbraitò, mentre i suoi occhi emanavano fulminelli azzurri.

Hela estrasse delle lunghe spade e balzò all’attacco.

Il lupo si rialzò, ruggendo, una delle pareti esplose e l’urlo di rabbia di Hulk risuonò tutt’intorno.

“Nessuno tocca ‘fuoco spento’ di Hulk!” sbraitò quest’ultimo. 

Il lupo cercò di divorarlo e Hulk lo afferrò per i due lati del muso.

*********

“Quello chi diamine è?!” sbraitò Johnny vedendo un uomo titanico, dalla pelle violetta che cambiava varie sfumature, accomodato su un trono dorato che voleva nello spazio verso di loro.

“Guai, allontanati dall’oblò” ordinò Benn. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò.

“Dobbiamo avvertire il padrone della baracca, quel tipo ha davvero un’aria inquietante” disse Storm.

“Benissimo. Non solo uno Stark morto è resuscitato per rapire il mio migliore amico, non solo non capisco cosa diamine stia succedendo. Ora abbiamo anche i tizi volanti nello spazio con l’aria inquietante” borbottò Ben.

La risata di Thanos risuonò tutt’intorno.

“Non ci possono essere rumori nello spazio aperto!” gridò la Cosa.

“Non può esistere nemmeno la magia, ma intanto abbiamo degli dei sulla nave spaziale” ribatté John.

***

Thanos allungò il braccio, indossava il gemello del guanto dell’infinito, tutte le gemme al suo posto.

< Odino era proprio uno sciocco a tenerlo così in bella vista. Se non lo avesse fatto, io non avrei fatto esplodere Asgard > pensò.

Lanciò un colpo che raggiunse la navicella al centro, ci fu un’immensa deflagrazione e il mezzo si aprì in due.

Thanos rise più forte.

“Presto, ‘Master’, c’incontreremo. Vi mostrerò che coloro che cercano di fare la cosa giusta sono solo dei deboli e vi condurrò nella via del potere” disse con tono roco.

 

 


	38. Cap.38 I guardiani della Galassia

Cap.38 I guardiani della Galassia

 

Balder guardò lo squarcio che si era aperto nella parete di metallo della camera dopo il colpo, Hela stava volando via nello spazio aperto. Era stata sbalzata dal contraccolpo.

Thor utilizzò i mobili per creare una barriera e bloccare il risucchio, il suo viso era madido di sudore. I pezzi della barricata venivano risucchiati uno dopo l’altro.

“Non durerà molto” gemette.

La barricata esplose e un gruppo di uomini apparve dinnanzi a loro, nel fumo che si era creato.

“Fragilina quanto te, fratello” lo punzecchiò Balder.

“E voi chi siete?” chiese Thor, mentre le figure degli sconosciuti divenivano visibili.

“Noi siamo Groot” disse YoungGroot chiudendo il buco con un’intricata parete di rami.

“Noi? Siamo i Guardiani della Galassia e siamo qui per salvarvi. Dalla Terra, un alieno di nome Kal El ci ha contattati, parlandoci della vostra missione. Io stesso sono terrestre, non permetterò a Thanos di distruggere il mio mondo di orine” disse Peter.

“Come pensate di fermarlo?” domandò Balder.

“E se rimandaste le domande a dopo? Dopo l’esplosione quella tipa che vi stava ammazzano è caduta nello spazio siderale, ma tornerà presto” s’intromise Gamosa.

“Divideremo la vostra ciurma nelle diverse navicelle che ho portato. Non è una gran flotta, ma basterà” rispose Quill.

“Peccato che tranne una siano tutte rubate” lo punzecchiò Rocket.

“Il vostro gigante verde l’abbiamo già recuperato, vi aspetta su una di quelle”. S’intromise Nebula.

“Allora muoviamoci, signori della Galassia!” urlò Thor, correndo fuori.

“Signori della Galassia, mi piace! Come ci dividiamo?” chiese Drax, abbattendosi le mani sul petto muscoloso, stringeva dei pugnali con ognuna.

“Rocket, tu e Groot ne guiderete una” disse Peter.

“Iniziamo a ragionare” disse il procione umanoide accarezzando il grosso cannone sulla sua spalla.

“Io sono Groot” concordò YoungGroot annuendo.

“Gamora e Nebula, voi ne guiderete un’altra” spiegò Quill.

“La cosa non mi piace. Lo faccio solo per avere la forza di distruggere mio padre” sibilò Nebula.

“D’accordo. Sperando soltanto che non sia la mia sorellina ad uccidermi” borbottò Gamora.

“Vi consiglio di sbrigarvi a decidere, prima che venga sferrato un secondo colpo”. Fece presente Balder, cercando di sistemare alcune ciocche di capelli che si erano arricciate.

“Drax tu ne guiderai una e io guiderò l’ultima”. Concluse Quill.

“Bene! C’incontreremo tutti nel punto prestabilito e da lì attaccheremo Thanos. Presto pregusterò la mia agognata vendetta” esultò Drax.

 

******

 

“Spero che Natasha riesca a controllare le sue due salvatrici, prima che si ammazzino a vicenda facendo precipitare l’astronave” disse Barton.

“Io sono più preoccupato per Banner insieme a quel tipo che non capisce i modi di dire” disse Steve.

“Tranquilli. Poteva andarci peggio, poteva venirci a salvare qualcuno con la tutina o vestito da pipistrello. Invece siamo nelle mani di un ragazzino che ascolta strani suoni” disse Loki.

“E’ quasi del plestocene come te, Cap” sussurrò Tony.

“Probabilmente nostro fratello Balder scambierà il suo salvatore per una futura preda”. Aggiunse Loki.

“Miei compagni d’armi. Io sono più preoccupato per noi. Ho un terribile presentimento” mormorò Thor.

“Magari collegato alla tua stazza che prende quasi tutto lo spazio qui dentro” bisbigliò Quill, seduto davanti al pannello dei comandi.

 

 

  


	39. Cap. 39 Fuga da Thanos

Cap. 39 Fuga da Thanos

 

Peter Quill lanciò un grido, vedendo che Thanos stava volando verso di loro sul suo trono, stringeva i braccioli d'oro con entrambe le mani.

Thor scattò, pallido in volto e, sganciata la propria cintura, si mise davanti a Loki. Quest'ultimo dovette afferrarlo perché non cadesse quando StarLord fece manovra.

Clint si strinse al petto il proprio arco.

"Quell'alieno respira nello spazio, come i chitauri. Noi no, se rompe il vetro per noi è finita" ricordò secco.

"Ci sono delle tute spaziali su questa navicella?" chiese Steve.

< La t-testa mi scoppia... mi sento la febbre... > pensò, avvertendo delle fitte anche alle ascelle.

Natasha fece capolino dal fonto della navicella.

"Non per tutti. Thor, tu e Loki respirate nello spazio, giusto?".

Loki strinse con forza il braccio di Thor, lasciando segni rossi sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

"Non possiamo affontare Thanos".

Tony, in armatura, si avvicinò ai comandi.

"C'è stato un consiglio si supercattivi per decidere di infastidirci tutti insieme, o siamo solo sfortunati?".

"Se tu ti sei imbucata qui, Gamora e Nebula si sono ammazzate tra loro" gemette Barton.

"Io sono senza martello, non posso volare". Gli parlò di sopra Thor.

"Dobbiamo allontanarci il più possibile da Thanos, Stark!" strillò Loki.

Tony guardò fuori, osservando il titano avanzare con il suo trono nello spazio, il sibilo dei chitauri risuonava innaturalmente all'interno della navicella.

"Okay, ho un'idea. Cercate di non farvi colpire dal super-cattivo anni '80 finché non ho finito".

Col tempo scoprirete cosa vuole dire perdere. Essere profondamente nel giusto, ma nonostante ciò fallire. Lo temi, lo eviti... il destino arriva comunque. Quando tieni in equilibrio l'Universo non pensi al divertimento, ma questo riesce a farmi sorridere". La voce possente di Thanos risuonò da fuori.

"Nello spazio i suoni non sarebbero annullati?" domandò Rogers con voce rauca.

"Hey, quel tipo ha uno strano guanto alla mano" notò Clint, mentre Quill zizzagava per non far afferrare la navicella.

Natasha s'appoggiò ad uno dei sedili, sporgendosi in avanti.

"Ha anche un trono volante, Clint".

Loki la scostò con uno strattone, guardò verso Thanos bianco in volto.

"Quello è il guanto dell'infinito. È qui per le gemme di Stark".

Thor ansimò, il battito accelerato del suo cuore gli ronzava nelle orecchie.

"Un titano non c'è modo di abbatterlo. Però tentare con le gemme potrebbe significare fornirgliele su un piatto d'argento" esalò.

Tony, in ginocchio sul pavimento della navicella, nascosto dagli altri, sporse il capo verso Thor con un sogghigno.

"Allora che ne dite di usarne una per andarcene da qui?".

"In fretta possibilmente. Poco fa ha afferrato lo scafo e sganciandomi si è danneggiato l'asse" spiegò Quill.

Natasha guardò Tony, con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Almeno sai usarla?" chiese.

Tony si mise in piedi, con il Tesseract collegato ad alcuni cavi in mano, uno schermo olografico volteggiava di fronte a lui.

"Sono o non sono un genio?".

Steve sentì gli arti intorpiditi, vedeva sfocato.

"Portaci via da qui, genio" esalò.

Natasha e Clint lo guardarono preoccupato, Loki sogghignò appena. Tony annuì, digitò qualcosa velocemente sullo schermo e il Tesseract brillò, avvolgendo la navicella di una luce azzurrina.

 

 


	40. Cap.40 Rapiti

Cap.40 Rapiti

 

La navicella era scossa da tremiti sempre più forti. Alcuni bulloni e cuciture erano saltati, i frammenti erano volati tutt’intorno con delle scintille aranciata.

Quill era diventato blu e brillante. Il suo corpo si era trasfigurato, i suoi vestiti non si vedevano più, una serie di fulmini venivano emanati dalla sua intera figura.

"Stark è riuscito a portarci via da Thanos, ma qualcosa mi dice per portarci in un guaio peggiore" gemette Clint.

Tony sgranò gli occhi sentendo il reattore brillare.

"Chi diamine sta guidando quest'affare?!" sbottò.

Natasha cercò di guardare i comandi oltre Quill che brillava.

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese.

"Sembra un celestiale, ma è umano" disse Thor ammirato guardando Quill.

Loki fece capolino da dietro di lui.

"È mezzosangue" disse.

Tony sbuffò, cercò di raggiungere i comandi ma venne sballottato contro le pareti.

"Affascinate. Qualcuno ora guida questo rottame?".

Natasha tentò di avvicinarsi ai comandi, ma dovette balzare indietro per schivare una scarica di energia proveniente da Peter.

"Non riesco, Stark!".

Clint provò a sua volta, ma una curva della navicella lo spedì a terra.

"Qualcuno sta guidando per noi!" gridò.

Steve iniziò ad avvertire fitte in tutto il corpo, sudando copiosamente.

"Pensate sia Thanos?" chiese Natasha.

"Questa sembra opera di potenze superiori". S'inserì Thor.

Loki cercò di sbirciare dai vetri della navicella.

"Credo ci stiamo portando in un posto che non ci piacerà".

Tony digrignò i denti, sentiva il reattore ronzare.

"E io che volevo solo trovare mio padre...".

Davanti a loro si aprirono dei cancelli d'oro e vennero risucchiati dentro un agglomerato nero. La navicella si deformò, tornò normale e alla loro vista comparvero palazzi di cristallo.

"Sembra un regno divino". La voce di Thor tremò.

Natasha guardò fuori, a occhi socchiusi.

"Sembra tutto di cristallo".

Tony cercò di avanzare verso una delle finestre.

"Spero che chi stia guidando sappia anche farla atterrare".

Steve perse i sensi e Loki socchiuse gli occhi, serrando i pugni.

< Io mi auguro non voglia le nostre vite...> pensò, facendo apparire un pugnale nella mano dietro la schiena.

La navicella atterrò in uno spiazzo di marmo e cristallo, Peter tornò normale.

Quill si portò le mani alla testa, guardandosi intorno confuso.

"Uoooh! Che cazzo è successo?!" sbraitò.

Clint raggiunse Steve e gli sollevò il capo.

"È svenuto!" avvisò.

Natasha si avvicinò a Peter.

"Ti sei messo a brillare di blu".

"Non avete idea di come è stato! Come se fossi passato per il buco del culo di un babbuino da completamente sbronzo" esalò Quill.

"Temo non sia edificante questo paragone" lo ammonì Thor.

Tony si avvicinò a Steve.

"C'è un kit medico? Cap sembra averne bisogno".

Loki si mise alle spalle di Thor.

"La navicella non riparte, vero?" chiese.

Quill cercò di riattivare i comandi, i pannelli iniziarono a fumare.

"Qualcuno ci tiene a tenerci qui" ringhiò.

< Almeno i miei ragazzi sono al sicuro > pensò.

Tony e Natasha misero Steve su un sedile. Natasha gli tamponò la fronte.

"Che facciamo?" chiese.

Tony indicò fuori.

"Una passeggiata".

 

 


	41. Cap.41 Ego si mostra

Cap.41 Ego si mostra

 

La navicella era stata circondata da innumerevoli ninja della mano e da golem di cristallo, con delle pietruzze gialle incastonate nel petto.

Howard allargò le braccia, mettendosi davanti ai suoi alleati, raggiungendo Tony.

"Benvenuti a Heaven city" disse teatrale.

Tony lo guardò ad occhi socchiusi, con l'armatura con l'elmo calato.

"Poche chiacchiere. Rivoglio Richards".

"Questo luogo... Fratello, questo è il regno del Master" bisbigliò Thor rivolto a Loki.

Loki annuì, a labbra strette.

"Non pensavo l'avrei mai visto" mormorò.

Natasha estrasse i suoi bastoni elettrificati e si acquattò a terra, mentre Clint faceva scivolare una freccia fuori dalla faretra meccanica.

"Ehy, Ehy. Che accoglienza. Ci avete portato voi qui, perché tutta questa voglia di farci la pelle?" chiese Quill.

Howard aggrottò la fronte.

"Non sono stato io" disse.

Tony incrociò le braccia.

"Allora se tu e la mano non centrate, di chi sono i goblin di cristallo?" chiese.

"Credo che tuo padre esegua ordini che vengono da qualcuno più in alto di lui" tuonò Thor.

Loki sorrise felino.

"Qualcuno più in alto di chiunque".

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio e aprì il casco dell'armatura.

"Ragazzi, non per citare Creed, ma nessuno dà ordini agli Stark".

I golem s'inginocchiarono e i ninja si aprirono, per permettere a un uomo di avanzare.

Quest'ultimo emanava una luce azzurro-bluastra.

L'uomo rivolse a Tony un sorriso.

"Sono felice di vederti, finalmente".

Tony si guardò intorno e Natasha strinse le armi.

"Lo conosci, Stark?" chiese.

Il portellone si riaprì e Steve uscì fuori con passo incerto, aveva il viso accaldato e lo sguardo febbricitante.

Rischiò di cadere in avanti e Natasha lo afferrò al volo, aiutandolo a stare ritto.

"Ego" sibilò Rogers.

Clint si affiancò a Natasha per sostenere Steve. L'uomo accennò un inchino con un sorrisetto beffardo.

"Avrei voluto presentarmi io. Sono 'Ego', il cuore dell'armatura del Master di questo universo".

< Mi sento nudo senza il martello > pensò Thor.

"Perché, allora, ci ostacoli?" domandò.

Ego scosse il capo.

"Il Master ha perso se stesso. Io voglio ridarglielo".

Tony sbuffò, avanzò.

"Non mi importa. Ridammi Reed, noi torniamo sulla Terra, Master o non Master".

I golem si rialzarono, ruggendo.

"Temo preferisca restiate come graditi ospiti" disse Howard.

Clint incoccò una freccia.

"E noi abbiamo una certa fretta" disse.

Tony guardò verso Steve, si voltò a scrutare Ego.

"Non abbiamo paura di rompere il cristallo, sappilo".

Ego schioccò le dita e la navicella alle loro spalle divenne un immenso golem di titanio, dipinto di rosso e oro.

"No, la mia piccola!" strepitò Quill.

Tony sgranò gli occhi.

"Ehi, sono i miei colori!".

"Lo ha fatto proprio per quello" mormorò Steve.

"Stark, cosa hai a che vedere con il Master?" chiese Loki.

Tony gli rivolse un sogghigno.

"Se lo sapessi, te lo direi" disse.

Si voltò e indurì lo sguardo.

"Di nuovo. Dov'è Reed Richards?".

"Uomo di Metallo, così non andremo da nessuna parte" disse Thor. Guardò di sbieco i titanici pugni del nuovo golem.

< Non sono mai stato più lieto di poter divenire gigante > si disse.

 


	42. Cap.42 Ritrovano Richards

Cap.42 Ritrovano Richards

 

“Oh, Thor. Ti sbagli. Io dico che andrete proprio da qualche parte”. Scherzò Howard.

Steve si rimise in piedi a fatica e si allontanò da Clint e Natasha.

“Forse è tempo che io ti ricordi chi sei, Master” disse Ego. Il golem alzò le mani sopra la testa e tra le sue dita meccaniche apparve un gigantesco specchio d’argento, dai bordi di cristallo azzurro.

Steve fu avvolto da scintille verdi e scomparve, gli altri vennero riflessi dall’oggetto che spiccò il volo, facendosi titanico. Il centro gravitazionale dell’oggetto aumentò sempre più di potenza, mentre la superficie d’argento diveniva liquida.

Loki scomparve a sua volta, mentre gli altri venivano risucchiati.

“Facevo meglio a rimanere alla fattoria!” sbraitò Clint. Natasha si aggrappò al suo braccio, mentre Quill iniziava a strillare. Thor tentò di volare, ma il polo di attrazione era troppo potente.

Tony provò ad attivare i reattori dell'armatura, ma il polo lo risucchiava con troppa forza.

"Ci mancava di fare Alice attraverso lo specchio!" urlò.

Natasha provò ad aggrapparsi, ma si muoveva a vuoto.

"Ho perso Steve!".

Vennero inglobati dalla sostanza, la loro vista si oscurò.

Clint sentì la sensazione di un'ondata gelida, strinse gli occhi e li riaprì, mentre cadevano uno dopo l'altro su un pavimento di arenite nera.

Reed sgranò gli occhi, vedendoli precipitare.

< Che incanto gli ha impedito di spezzarsi tutte le ossa? Lo stesso che m'impedisce di allungarmi per afferrarli > si chiese.

Natasha atterrò acquattata, sollevò il capo gettando indietro i capelli rossi e si guardò intorno. Tony si rimise in piedi, vide Reed e sorrise.

"Finalmente! Mi ha restituito Richards!" esclamò.

Clint si massaggiò la schiena, mugugnando di dolore.

Thor cadde carponi, lasciando andare a una serie di borbottii infastiditi in norse.

Reed si mise in piedi, serrando i pugni.

"State bene?" chiese.

Tony si guardò intorno, annuì.

"Tranne Cap che ha fatto puff mentre non stava bene. Anche Loki è sparito, ma conto ricompaia quando saremo al sicuro".

Thor si guardò intorno e vide delle alti pareti di cristallo che rimandava la loro figura innumerevoli volte.

"Non vedo né porte né finestre" sussurrò.

Clint alzò il capo.

"Lo specchio è scomparso, ma non riesco a esserne triste" disse.

Quill diede una serie di pugni sul terreno, massaggiandosi la spalla.

"Dovevo fare uno dei miei fantastici piani" brontolò.

Tony sbuffò, incrociò le braccia.

"Sicuramente ci sono dei passaggi segreti" disse.

"Hai ragione".

Natasha si voltò di scatto, sorpresa, e vide Howard.

Reed rabbrividì.

< Se non avesse parlato, non mi sarei accorto della sua presenza qui > pensò.

Clint si mise davanti a Reed tenendo una freccia in mano, Natasha era in posizione di combattimento. Tony avanzò, guardò il padre.

"Cosa vuoi? Farci uscire? Allora perché catturarci?".

"Non comprendo le tue azioni, Howard. Non eri tu dalla parte della follia di questi dei?" chiese Thor.

Howard aprì un pannello nel muro.

"Ho scoperto che vogliono distruggere la mia più grande creazione. Non posso permetterlo".

Tony raggiunse il pannello, sorrise felino e sporse il capo all'interno.

"Passaggio segreto!" esclamò.

Quill sbuffò, grattandosi la testa.

"Certo, fidiamoci di quello che era dalla parte del nemico. Che piano schifoso" borbottò, seguendoli.

“Stark, una volta usciti da qui… Qual è il piano?” chiese Clint, affiancandosi allo Stark più giovane.

“Barton, ti ricordi quando ho analizzato l’ectoplasma? Ecco, scommetto che quel tipo è fatto di ectoplasma” disse Tony, abbassando la voce.

“Mi stai dicendo che siamo spacciati? Mi ricordo che quella roba era troppo potente” rispose Barton con voce roca.

“No. Ti sto dicendo che forse posso neutralizzarlo per sempre” mormorò Stark.

 


	43. Cap.43 La sconfitta di Ego

Cap.43 La sconfitta di Ego

 

“Sapevo che eri la mia più grande invenzione. Ho fatto molto sbagli, ma tra questi non posso annoverare te e tua madre. Sai, amarla è stata la cosa migliore della mia vita.

Con lei pensavo di poter cancellare il passato…” disse Howard.

“Dacci un taglio, devo raggiungere Steve” lo interruppe Tony.

Clint aveva un’aria concentrata.

“Ti conviene farlo da solo. Ci sono creature intorno a lui che reagiranno se chiunque, tranne te, tenterà di avvicinarsi” spiegò Howard.

< Non lo lascerei andare se non avesse un suo piano. Le idee Stark non falliscono mai > pensò. Serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. “Prima di andare, però, devo raccontarti una storia. Parlarti di Damus”. Aggiunse.

***********

Ego passò la mano sul muro, avanzando lungo il pavimento di cristallo con gli occhi scintillanti di bianco. Sotto le sue dita, rose blu sbocciavano e si trasformavano in cristalli brillanti.

“Sembra tu abbia dimenticato con chi hai a che fare” disse con voce seducente.

“Tu sembri aver dimenticato chi è il mio Master” rispose gelido Nostradamus. 

Allungò un braccio, nella mano si materializzò un pugnale di diamante dalla lama emanante un bagliore verde, mentre sulle sue spalle compariva un pesante scudo circolare di smeraldo.

Ego rise gelido, sfiorò il muro e un pugnale di cristallo bianco gli apparve in mano.

“Se solo tu fossi stato fedele dall’inizio, non saremmo arrivati a questo”.

Damus adagiò una mano sul pavimento, facendolo tremare e una serie di punte aguzze si alzarono dal terreno.

“Non avrei mai dovuto fidarmi di te” sibilò.

Ego mosse la mano a cerchio e le punte aguzze si disintegrarono, continuò ad avanzare roteando tra le dita della mano il pugnale di cristallo.

“Sai chi è il più forte, Nostradamus. E sai che sono l’unico che sa cosa vuole davvero il tuo cosiddetto Master” ribatté.

< Devo dare al Master il tempo che mi ha richiesto. Non lo deluderò una volta di più > si ripromise Nostradamus. 

Puntò il pugnale verso l’alto e con un raggio verde colpì l’immenso orologio, mandandolo in pezzi. I titanici ingranaggi piovvero addosso ad Ego.

Ego mosse la mano verso l’alto, facendo diventare gli ingranaggi dei coriandoli dorati che gli ricaddero addosso.

“Hai mai voluto essere davvero fedele, ‘mascherina’?”.

Un’energia verde chiaro avvolse una decina di mattonelle di cristallo, queste si sollevarono e vorticando su loro stesse si scagliarono contro Ego.

Ego emise un basso sospiro, un’esplosione azzurrina risuonò nell’ambiente travolgendo anche Notradamus.

Ego lanciò il pugnale, lo riprese al volo e sogghignò.

“Non importa. Stai rispondendo alla domanda con le tue azioni. Ora è tempo di spezzarsi per sempre”.

Nostradamus era ricaduto pesantemente a terra, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava irregolare, un rivolo di sangue gli scivolò dalle labbra. 

< Non posso arrendermi. Devo continuare… Master >.

“Una rete d’inganni ho tessuto attraverso il tempo, convinto potesse esserci fedeltà in una menzogna. 

Il Master deve percorrere il suo cammino scegliendo da solo ciò che è giusto”.

Ego lo raggiunse, gli pugnalo una mano inchiodandola al pavimento di cristallo.

“Il ‘suo cuore’ sa cos’è meglio per lui”.

Sentì qualcosa colpirlo al collo, aggrottò la fronte e guardò il pugnale sparire. Le rose blu scomparvero, Ego avvertì la testa girare e indietreggiò.

“Cosa hai fatto, Damus?” esalò.

Nostradamus strinse la mano al petto e fece un sorriso, piegando le labbra sporche di sangue.

“Te l’ho detto: ha dimenticato chi è il ‘mio Master’” rispose. 

Ego cadde a terra, l’aura biancastra che contornava il suo corpo ondeggiò e diminuì fino a spegnersi.

Tony attentò di fianco a lui, si sollevò il casco dell’armatura e sogghignò.

“Ho sempre saputo di dover contare solo su di me per soddisfare me stesso” disse.

Guardò Ego scomparire, raggiunse Damus e gli porse la mano.

“E ovviamente sul mio Pinocchio”.

“Per sempre tuo, Master” rispose Nostradamus, prendendogli la mano.

 


	44. Cap.43 La sconfitta di Ego

Cap.43 La sconfitta di Ego

 

“Sapevo che eri la mia più grande invenzione. Ho fatto molto sbagli, ma tra questi non posso annoverare te e tua madre. Sai, amarla è stata la cosa migliore della mia vita.

Con lei pensavo di poter cancellare il passato…” disse Howard.

“Dacci un taglio, devo raggiungere Steve” lo interruppe Tony.

Clint aveva un’aria concentrata.

“Ti conviene farlo da solo. Ci sono creature intorno a lui che reagiranno se chiunque, tranne te, tenterà di avvicinarsi” spiegò Howard.

< Non lo lascerei andare se non avesse un suo piano. Le idee Stark non falliscono mai > pensò. Serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. “Prima di andare, però, devo raccontarti una storia. Parlarti di Damus”. Aggiunse.

***********

Ego passò la mano sul muro, avanzando lungo il pavimento di cristallo con gli occhi scintillanti di bianco. Sotto le sue dita, rose blu sbocciavano e si trasformavano in cristalli brillanti.

“Sembra tu abbia dimenticato con chi hai a che fare” disse con voce seducente.

“Tu sembri aver dimenticato chi è il mio Master” rispose gelido Nostradamus. 

Allungò un braccio, nella mano si materializzò un pugnale di diamante dalla lama emanante un bagliore verde, mentre sulle sue spalle compariva un pesante scudo circolare di smeraldo.

Ego rise gelido, sfiorò il muro e un pugnale di cristallo bianco gli apparve in mano.

“Se solo tu fossi stato fedele dall’inizio, non saremmo arrivati a questo”.

Damus adagiò una mano sul pavimento, facendolo tremare e una serie di punte aguzze si alzarono dal terreno.

“Non avrei mai dovuto fidarmi di te” sibilò.

Ego mosse la mano a cerchio e le punte aguzze si disintegrarono, continuò ad avanzare roteando tra le dita della mano il pugnale di cristallo.

“Sai chi è il più forte, Nostradamus. E sai che sono l’unico che sa cosa vuole davvero il tuo cosiddetto Master” ribatté.

< Devo dare al Master il tempo che mi ha richiesto. Non lo deluderò una volta di più > si ripromise Nostradamus. 

Puntò il pugnale verso l’alto e con un raggio verde colpì l’immenso orologio, mandandolo in pezzi. I titanici ingranaggi piovvero addosso ad Ego.

Ego mosse la mano verso l’alto, facendo diventare gli ingranaggi dei coriandoli dorati che gli ricaddero addosso.

“Hai mai voluto essere davvero fedele, ‘mascherina’?”.

Un’energia verde chiaro avvolse una decina di mattonelle di cristallo, queste si sollevarono e vorticando su loro stesse si scagliarono contro Ego.

Ego emise un basso sospiro, un’esplosione azzurrina risuonò nell’ambiente travolgendo anche Notradamus.

Ego lanciò il pugnale, lo riprese al volo e sogghignò.

“Non importa. Stai rispondendo alla domanda con le tue azioni. Ora è tempo di spezzarsi per sempre”.

Nostradamus era ricaduto pesantemente a terra, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava irregolare, un rivolo di sangue gli scivolò dalle labbra. 

< Non posso arrendermi. Devo continuare… Master >.

“Una rete d’inganni ho tessuto attraverso il tempo, convinto potesse esserci fedeltà in una menzogna. 

Il Master deve percorrere il suo cammino scegliendo da solo ciò che è giusto”.

Ego lo raggiunse, gli pugnalo una mano inchiodandola al pavimento di cristallo.

“Il ‘suo cuore’ sa cos’è meglio per lui”.

Sentì qualcosa colpirlo al collo, aggrottò la fronte e guardò il pugnale sparire. Le rose blu scomparvero, Ego avvertì la testa girare e indietreggiò.

“Cosa hai fatto, Damus?” esalò.

Nostradamus strinse la mano al petto e fece un sorriso, piegando le labbra sporche di sangue.

“Te l’ho detto: ha dimenticato chi è il ‘mio Master’” rispose. 

Ego cadde a terra, l’aura biancastra che contornava il suo corpo ondeggiò e diminuì fino a spegnersi.

Tony attentò di fianco a lui, si sollevò il casco dell’armatura e sogghignò.

“Ho sempre saputo di dover contare solo su di me per soddisfare me stesso” disse.

Guardò Ego scomparire, raggiunse Damus e gli porse la mano.

“E ovviamente sul mio Pinocchio”.

“Per sempre tuo, Master” rispose Nostradamus, prendendogli la mano.

 


End file.
